Uniting with My Dark Half
by Lady Aphadriel-order of the kai
Summary: Year 5 with Emma! This year, her and Draco's relationship takes a new, crazy, and hopefully unexepected twist while Umbridge tries to rule Hogwarts. MAJOR Draco/Emma in this year!
1. Intervention

Disclaimer: Don't own or profit, yada-yada-yada.

**Summary:** Hopefully everyone knows who Emma is by now if you have read this far in my story:-) Year 5 brings Draco and Emma's relationship completely crazy twists (in case I haven't said it before, I _adore_ good plot twists. I have had quite a few with my Lord of the Rings story, not so many here I think-- it all changes this year). Plus, Emma who hasn't liked any DA professor except Lupin, will completely clash with Umbridge as they both try to get under each other's skin.

Author's Note: this is _extremely_ long for me. Sorry! If it is to long, I'll make sure the next chapters are much shorter.

Chapter 1: Intervention

Draco arrived home and couldn't stop worrying about Emma. He knew she wasn't alright and hadn't had time to deal with it. The first day of vacation, Draco told his mother he was going out. She told him to be back in time for dinner but was otherwise preoccupied with the fact that now her husband had returned to Voldemort's side.

Draco walked to the part on the Malfoy Estate that was covered with trees and out of his mother's sight. He decided now was a good time to try his first long distance apparition.

Draco grinned when he arrived in one piece in front of Emma's house. He waited till mid-morning hoping her father would be at work. Draco knocked on the door and crossed his fingers.

A house-elf answered the door. "Is Emma home?" Draco asked.

"Missis is not seeing. . you are the boy from the cup, the one that helped my missus!" The house elf exclaimed. She practically pulled Draco in the house. "Missus is not well at all," she exclaimed. "She hasn't got out of bed at all this morning, and she makes the elves cry," she said.

"Where is her room?" Draco asked. The house elf led him to a room on the second floor. Draco knocked but there was no answer. Finally, he just let himself in. Emma was draped out on the bed. "Emma?" Draco whispered. She was asleep.

He walked up to her bedside, and she stirred. "Draco?" She said sleepily. "What are you doing here?"

"I decided to take you on our date today. You need it." He looked at her bedside table. "You took another potion? You promised Emma!"

"I had to Draco!" She said. Draco started muttering darkly. "No, listen to me. I want to feel. I want nothing more than to cry my eyes out, but I can't! I can't do anything!" Emma said. "If I don't take the potion, I grieve for Cedric, but then I force everyone else around me to grieve too. Yesterday, I made all the house elves on the first floor break into sobs as soon as I walked through the doorway!" Emma said. "So I take the potion so I won't be an emotional hazard to everyone in the house. This way they don't have to suffer."

"But then you are. Come on, I have an idea," Draco said.

"You always do, but leave me here," Emma muttered pulling the sheets back over her head.

"No," Draco scooped her up and headed down the stairs.

"What are you doing?"

"I don't care if you are wearing your pajamas," Draco said.

"Well I do! Lily!" Emma called and her house elf appeared with some clothes. Draco set her down and she went back to her room to change.

When she was ready Draco apparated them to muggle London. "What were your plans?" Emma asked.

"I don't know. I know we can't go to Diagon Alley, or any of the wizard spots, so I thought maybe we could try one of those Muggle movies. What do you think?"

Emma laughed. "Wonders never cease. Alright, we will go to the movie theater. Any idea what you want to see?"

Draco gawked at her. "Does it look like I know what to see?"

Emma looked at the shows as they walked up to the theater. "I think you'll like Casino Royale," Emma said. Draco bought them two tickets and they went in. Emma had him buy popcorn and some candy and soda. They found seats in the back.

"What's this?" He asked.

"Previews for other movies," Emma said.

"That one looks good," Draco said. Emma curled up next to Draco as they watched the movie.

"Now what do you want to do?" Draco asked as they walked around. "We still have a few hours before my mum wants me back home."

"Hmm, I don't know. What do you want to do?" Emma asked.

They walked around shops and Draco bought Emma a new CD. "What are your plans for the summer?" He asked as they walked around.

"My fathers leaves the country day after tomorrow. I am spending the summer with Lupin," Emma said.

"So we won't be able to sneak off like this again," Draco said.

"Well, we have today, tomorrow, and the day after that. This is actually exciting! We finally can hang out during the summer!"

"Until you go to Lupin's," he said.

Emma grinned. "You never know, I might still be able to sneak away," Emma teased. Draco saw her go quiet. He grabbed her arm and apparated to the Shrieking Shack.

"Here. We aren't within a mile of anyone except a random passerby who wants to see if the shack really is haunted. You don't have to worry about suppressing yourself here," Draco said.

Emma gave him a sad smile. "I wonder why it is I don't have to worry about myself around you," she murmured.

"Do you want to be alone?" Draco asked as he placed his hand on her shoulder. Emma nodded. Draco kissed her softly, and apparated away reluctantly.

Emma walked around the shrieking shack as she thought about Cedric. As she walked around, other memories came as well. Memories of her mother and the marauders coming here, memories of her and Draco practicing apparition, Emma could even detect traces of when the night the trio learned about Pettigrew.

"Cedric, I wish so many things. That my mother wasn't betrayed, that you and she were both here, that Voldemort never came to be," Emma said sadly. "They say that you are in a better place. I know that, I have no doubts. I just wish you weren't there," she mumbled.

Emma sat on the bed as memories of Cedric came back. He might not have known everything about Emma, but he always had a way about him that was reassuring to her, such as how he always knew to change the subject of Harry whenever it got to be to upsetting to her, and never once asked her why.

Emma remained at the shrieking shack (crying as much as she pleased), and then apparate home in time for dinner before her father arrived home.

"How are you, Emma?" he asked kindly.

"I am . . .better," Emma said thoughtfully. "I miss him dreadfully."

"Yes, and you will always miss him, but the pain goes away," her father said kindly. Emma just nodded. Thankfully, the house elves weren't bursting into tears, so that was an improvement.

"Now, I thought we should finalize the arrangements," Riley said. "I am unsure how long I shall be gone. You will stay with Lupin until you go back to Hogwarts. If you need a driver, or anything, John has agreed to look out for you. I think he has taken a liking to you," Riley grinned. "Lupin will be doing work for the order as well, so when he has to be gone, you will be staying at the headquarters, or here if you wish," Riley said. "If you stay here, Sirius and Remus are to be told, John will check on you periodically, and only for short periods of time."

Emma nodded. "Lets eat, and tomorrow afternoon I thought you and I might spend the afternoon together before I have to leave the next morning," Riley suggested.

Emma smiled. "That would be lovely."

During dinner, the order was the main topic of conversation. The fact Voldemort had not announced his return to power was a good sign in a way. It gave the order time to regroup, and as Riley kept implying, gave him time to build up protections around Emma.

The next morning, Draco apparate to Emma's house again. This time, Emma answered the door, which Draco considered to be a vast improvement.

"Hey!" Emma said and kissed him. "I'm glad you came. I thought I might have scared you away."

"Only if you say you are secretly Harry's long lost twin sister or something," Draco joked, making Emma laugh.

"Nothing more than second cousins, although you wouldn't know it, huh?" Draco grabbed her hand and they apparate to muggle London again. "Now, what would you like to do today?" Emma asked.

"Do you have any suggestions?" He asked wearily. Emma grinned. They headed to a building people kept calling a rink. "What?"

"We are going to roller blade. What do you think?" she asked.

"If you want . . ." he said slowly

"Hey, it could be worse. I could drag you to some sappy romance movie. Would you rather go bowling?"

"Knocking things down with a ball? No thanks."

"We'll do that next then," Emma laughed. She and Draco rented a pair of roller blades and Draco finally got the hang of it.

"I still much prefer flying."

"Well, we can't do that here at any rate." she said. They bladed for awhile and Draco started to like it. "My father says the ministry is starting to want to get more involved in Hogwarts," Emma said as they bladed.

"My father wants to get more of a hold in the ministry too. He has Fudge in his pocket," Draco said.

"Not surprising. Fudge is torn over my father. When my father requested to go and take extended travels, he didn't try to stop him. Partly because he fears my father because he is well liked within the ministry and abroad, and also because my father makes the donations to the right organizations," Emma said. Draco smirked.

"How long is he going to be gone?"

"Till at least Christmas, I think."

"Are you sad to see him go?"

Emma thought about that as they bladed. "Yes, in a way, but I am more worried about him than sad. What about your father. Hasn't he noticed you've been gone?"

"My father has been busy ever since _his_ return, so he hasn't been home to notice I've been gone. My mother just says to stay out of everyone's way while I am out, not to draw attention to myself, and, of course, to hang out only with acceptable people who have acceptable pedigrees."

"Of course," Emma teased. "Lucky for you, I am a pure blood and a rich one to boot."

"I don't know. They might think being a Potter disqualifies you," Draco teased. "All the more reason not to introduce you."

Emma smiled. She grabbed Draco's hand as they roller bladed. Secretly, she quite liked the tingling sensation when they touched. It was the only sort of feeling she ever had, with the exception of her pain over Cedric's death.

Emma left Draco that afternoon to beat her father home. They went to the movies and caught a show (a comedy, thankfully her father didn't want to see the same film as Draco). They also went to Diagon Alley where her father made sure her finances were in order, made sure she had everything for school, and even had some money transferred to Lupin's account to cover anything Emma might need and then some (since Lupin wouldn't accept any money). Emma also bought a new coat for Lupin, and some new clothes for Sirius. The last she saw of either of them, they both looked worse for the wear. Then they had a quiet evening at home.

Early the next morning, Emma surprised her father by being awake and met him for his early breakfast. Lupin arrived before he left, and reassured Riley he would do everything in his power to protect Emma (which everyone already knew).

Lupin and Emma had an early breakfast. "I am all packed and ready," Emma said. "Can I ask you a question?" Emma asked.

"You know you may ask me anything, Emma." Lupin said as he sipped his coffee.

"I was wondering, well, my mother called you Romulus, that was her own nickname for you, and Harry and everyone calls you Lupin, would it be alright, though, if I call you Uncle Lupin?" Emma asked hopefully.

Lupin almost dropped his teacup. He set it carefully down, and Emma knew he was trying to compose himself. "I would be honored," Lupin said. Emma knew he meant it. She jumped up and gave him a hug.

"Well, seeing as how we are all done with breakfast, let us go on to my house. Is it true you know how to apparate?" He asked with a mischievous grin, and Emma saw the old marauder coming out in him.

Emma returned his grin. "Yes, only it is suppose to be a secret. Imagine all the chauffeurs I would have put out of work if everyone knew!"

Lupin laughed. "I know it is not as grand as your house, but I want you to make yourself at home" Lupin said when they arrived.

Emma kissed his cheek. "It is cozy and lovely. I love it. Where is my room?" Emma asked. She hauled her bags there and began to make herself at home. "You might regret taking me in soon." Emma hollered.

Lupin laughed. "Emma, you couldn't annoy a person even if you _really_ tried."

"Want to bet? Hermione doesn't like me, especially around test time. She hides it well, but she can't hide it from an empath. She hates the fact she studies for hours on end before an exam, and I don't study a minute. I can't help it if I have an excellent memory," Emma said. "And that is without using my talents," she added.

"I would never accuse you of using your talents for anything sinister. Neither would Dumbledore. He trusts you and is always willing to take in people society might fear. You and me," Lupin said.

"Grant it, even if he didn't want to, there is nothing stopping me from making him change his mind," Emma laughed.

"If you are all settled, I'll floo Dumbledore and let him know. He has to be the one to tell you about the order." Lupin walked to the fireplace and fire-called Dumbledore. About fifteen minutes later Dumbledore flooed over.

"Good Morning, Miss O'Neill. How are you?" Dumbledore asked kindly.

"I am doing better."

"I hope you are learning to deal with your emotions rather than bury them," Dumbledore said.

Emma nodded. "I know that better than anyone, Sir. It is coming along. I just miss him, and hate Voldemort, of course," Emma added.

That actually made Dumbledore smile. "Well, Emma. The headquarters of the Order of the Phoenix is located at 12 Grimmuald Place. I believe you know it?"

Emma nodded, more than a little surprised. "The Black's House. I am surprise, I'll admit. Does this mean Sirius is no longer hiding abroad?"

Lupin nodded. "Sirius offered it to Dumbledore. I'm afraid he isn't very happy about being there again."

Emma nodded again. "I can understand that. I remember the stories from when he was in school. Emily was so happy he finally gave it all up and left," Emma said with a grin. "He helped her during her period of grief when my grandparents died (A/N: Emily's parents). His only regret was Regulus."

Lupin nodded. "He did regret he couldn't get his brother to turn from their parents way."

"Well, Emma, I suspect that I will be seeing you quite frequently. I hope you have a good summer."

"Thank you, sir. And yes, I know. Don't tell Harry, yes, yes." Emma said. She knew he was about to remind her.

"Yes. I am afraid he will not be accepting Cedric's death as well as you. I do not wish to burden him with any more shocks," he said. "Although, I believe the time may be closer than you think when he will find out."

_About me, or the secret you've been hiding_ Emma wondered. She nodded, and watched Dumbledore floo back to Hogwarts.


	2. Welcome to Grimmauld Place

Disclaimer: I don't own anything that is associated with Harry Potter or JK Rowling. Only Emma, Pippin, Irish Society, and plot twists are mine . . . darn proud of them too :-)

Author's Notes: Well, this is just as long as chapter 1 (and 3 is just as long as well). Enjoy!

Chapter 2: Welcome to Grimmauld Place

"Well, shall we go to Grimmauld Place?" Lupin asked. "Or do you still need to settle in here?"

Emma shook her head. "No, I'm ready to go." She looped her arm through Lupin's, and side along apparated to the headquarters.

"Now, you must be quiet when you enter. Mrs. Black's portrait is quite . . .vocal. And, unfortunately, rude."

"Just like she used to be, I see," Emma said. Lupin smiled. It was easy to forget Emma already knew their past.

Lupin opened the door and they quietly walked inside. They walked past the portrait into the kitchen.

"Padfoot, you here?"

"Where else would I be?" Sirius grumbled. "Considering I am a prisoner . . .Emma!" he said happily. He jumped to his feet and gave her a bear hug. "How are you?" he asked. "Tea? Cakes?" He immediately poured her a cup of tea and added a ton of milk to it. Unfortunately, this was the way her mother liked tea, not her. Emma smiled her thanks, and took a seat. Lupin seemed to notice her distress.

"Padfoot, have you been a dog so long you don't remember your manners? You are supposed to ask Emma how she takes her tea before you dish out your own concoction," he chided good naturedly.

Sirius laughed. "Perhaps I have been a dog too long. I find myself wanting to turn in a circle three times before I fall asleep. Emma, forgive me, how do you take your tea?"

"On a good day, with one lump of sugar and some honey," Emma said. She saw Sirius send Lupin share a questioning look as he prepared her tea. "Yes, I did say on a good day. You heard me correctly. If I ever start asking for my mother's tea, you have cause to worry. But that isn't today, so don't worry about it," Emma said as she took a sip of her tea.

Between a mourning Emma and an angry and disgruntled Sirius, conversation looked as if it would lag. Lupin took the initiative. "Emma, can you still make a corporeal patronus?" Lupin asked.

Emma smiled over her tea. "Yes, and my friend learned how to as well. I don't know what I would have done if you hadn't taught me."

"Really? What was this friend of your's patronus?" Lupin asked curiously.

"You are more concerned with their patronus, moony? I would think you would be more concerned about _who_ this friend is. Who is it, Emma?" Sirius demanded.

Emma just gave a mysterious smile. She enjoyed his paternalism already. "Someone you would completely disapprove of, at first, I fear. So, I shall just leave it at that. My friend's patronus is a dragon, by the way. A common welsh green."

"Very interesting. And besides, Padfoot, Emma and I have already come to an agreement over this. I don't pester her over her friend because she has reassured me he or she is perfectly fine and actually a comfort for her."

"Comfort how?" Sirius asked.

"Well, my friend was the first person to understand and accept me. They know everything about me. Things I wouldn't share with even Lupin," Emma said.

"Well, Emma, perhaps you can indulge Sirius and I a _little_ bit? Is it a boy or a girl," he said. Emma just grinned.

"Not saying anything yet. Can I ask you guys a question?"

"Emma, I already told you, you can ask me anything," Lupin reminded.

"That goes for me as well," Sirius said.

"Good. It is something my mother doesn't know. Moony, di you know that the others were learning to become animagous before, during, or after they had accomplished it?"

Lupin smiled. "By the time I found out, they had already made the decision and were doing their research. Only time I saw Sirius in the library with a book," Lupin said with a laugh.

"Well, Peter, the rat," Sirius said venomously, "would never have found anything out. And since we didn't want to tell you at first, that left me and James to do the actual hard work."

"The memory of Emily threatening to hex your buttocks off if you didn't teach her how to become an animagous is a funny memory," Emma added with a grin. "So, when does everyone else arrive?"

"Well, the adult members come and go whenever there is a meeting. The Weasley's will be moving in here at the end of the week, along with Hermione," Sirius said.

"You sound so happy," Emma teased. They spent the rest of the afternoon and dinner with Sirius. They didn't get back until Emma, who had gotten up early that morning, was practically unable to keep her eyes open.

"Uncle Lupin," Emma said with a grin. "I . . .I feel so bad for Sirius. I almost want to help him by doing something with his memories of Azkaban."

Lupin sighed. "As much as I would like for Sirius to be his old self again, none of us are the same. Our memories help make us who we are, Emma. Although, I suppose, he could use a little emotional detachment from them once in awhile," Lupin said thoughtfully.

The next two days Emma spent at the Headquarters. She saw Hagrid and Madame Maxine before they left for their journey. She also saw McGonagall and Bill and Fleur. Most of her days she spent with Sirius and Lupin.

Sirius was treating her like she was her mother. Twice he slipped and called her Emily. Emma just kept a smile on her face. She knew it was hard for him like it was for her. He had lost his freedom, and now he was back at a house that held a lot of bad memories for him. Emma could see these memories from time to time when a really powerful one came to the front of his mind. Emma could also detect memories in the house itself, especially in rooms that were locked up and only now opened up. Needless to say, her mother hadn't exaggerated on how bad the Blacks were. Emma stayed out of these rooms as much as possible, and stuck to the rooms that were being used by the Order.

"Emma, I was thinking, we should find you a room here soon and get it cleaned out a bit. The full moon is coming up," Sirius said the afternoon before the Weasley's arrived. "I thought you might want to pick it, I know you don't like some of these rooms."

She was happy by his concern. "Thanks Uncle Sirius!" Emma teased. She liked calling them both Uncle and knew they liked it too. _If everything had been different, I would have always had called them Uncle_ Emma thought. "I'll find one that's not too overwhelming. Besides, after a few days, it won't be so bad."

Emma walked upstairs and passed by several rooms. Some she opened to see what they looked like, and others she passed quickly by. Finally she found what used to be a guest room in it's glory days. Emma detected traces of memories from past visits. Sirius passed by and heard her laughing. "Found a winner, then?" He asked. "This used to be the guest room for my cousins. Andromeda, Narcissa, and Bellatrix," He said the last two names bitterly. "What were you laughing at?"

"Irony," Emma said thinking Draco's mom used to stay here.

"Keep your secrets, then," Sirius teased. "Can you really see memories?" He asked.

Emma nodded. "No one has been in here in a long time, so the memories haven't been disturbed as they have been in the Kitchen."

"What can you see?" Sirius asked curiously.

"Various scenes with three girls, two with dark hair, one blonde. They are sitting at the window seat, brushing each other's hair. They are between the ages of 6 and 10," Emma said.

"Then, I can see they are getting ready for a dinner. It's a Christmas one a few years later. Narcissa is wearing a sleek, dark blue dress that shows off her blond hair and fair complexion, while Andromeda and Bellatrix are wearing a dark green and dark red gown."

"That was after I had left," Sirius said. Emma decided not to talk about what she felt passing by Regulus's room.

"Is it alright if I choose this one?" Emma asked.

"I wouldn't deny you anything, Emma," Sirius said with a grin. "If you asked to burn this whole place down I would gladly let you."

Emma, with Sirius's help, started dusting and cleaning. After a dinner with Sirius, Emma apparated back to Lupin's house. He came back a little later.

"How goes the mission?" Emma asked.

"Seeing as how I have barely begun, who knows?" Lupin said. "How did it go with Sirius?" Lupin asked.

"His melancholy is something to deal with, but don't worry about me," Emma said.

"That's my job, Emma," Lupin said with a grin.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The next morning, Emma arrived at Grimmwald place early. "Morning Emma!" Sirius called out from the stairs. He was feeding Buckbeak.

"Good Morning Mrs. Black. Lovely day, wouldn't you say so?" Emma whispered as she passed the portrait. Mrs. Black just glared at her.

"I wonder why she doesn't yell at you?" Sirius asked her as he came down.

"She tried, we reached an understanding."

"My mother doesn't reach understandings," Sirius said. "When she was alive nor her portrait."

"I simply pointed out that my family line went back farther than the Blacks, is _real_ royalty, not her snot-nose beliefs, and she has nothing to scream about at me. That, and the fact I might have jabbed her a little," Emma admitted making Sirius laugh.

They had a small brunch as they waited for the Weasleys to arrive. Lupin was with them, although he would leave that night since the next night was the full moon. Tonks, who Emma noticed would pop up now and again, and not always for order business, had also arrived.

"Morning Cousin!" Tonks said. "Morning Emma! Hello Lupin."

Emma mentally grinned. Crushes were always sappy and happy and extremely giddy to feel. It was nice to feel something so _good_ after feeling so down after Cedric.

"Morning Tonks. How are you?" Emma asked very happily.

Tonks sat and took a piece of toast. "I'm good so far, I haven't tripped once this morning, and I didn't get the old hag to scream, so it has been a good morning so far," she said with a grin. Her hair was fluorescent orange today.

They talked until the door creaked open quietly. "That must be Molly and Arthur with their brood," Lupin said. "Don't mention Percy around them," Lupin whispered. Emma had to

peak inside to see what he meant, and her jaw dropped. No one told her about the row between Percy and his family. She didn't have time to ask because Molly and Arthur with the twins, Ron, Ginny, and Hermione came filing in.

"Good Morning everyone," Lupin said. "Can I get you a cup of tea Molly?"

"That would be lovely Lupin. Oh, Emma, how are you dear? I haven't seen you since that one day in Diagon Alley. I am so glad you will be here this summer," she said.

Her sadness flooded over Emma, reminding Emma of her own sadness from not but a few days ago. Emma put on her best smile, but Lupin could see something was wrong. He

motioned to Sirius. "Hello Mrs. Weasley, Mr. Weasley. It is a pleasure to see you again as well."

"Emma, help me show them to their rooms while Lupin gets tea, yeah?" Sirius said. He put his arm reassuringly around Emma's shoulders as a tear slipped down her cheek.

Sirius and Emma led the way up the stairs as the Weasley's followed them. "How long have you been here Emma?" Ginny asked.

"This past week," Emma said. "How has your break been so far?"

"Alright, but I have to tell you, I am excited to be here." Ginny admitted. Sirius almost grinned.

_Believe me, you don't have to tell me,_ Emma thought.

"Pick any rooms you want up here," Sirius said. He gave Emma's shoulder's a squeeze and went back to join the adults. Emma watched as they searched the rooms. When Ginny and Hermione had picked one for the two of them (not once did they ask where Emma's room was), she knocked on the door. Ginny answered. "Can I talk to you?" Emma asked. Ginny invited her in. "What happened with Percy?" Emma asked. She didn't feel like sifting through memories to figure it out.

"Percy accused Dad of being a Dumbledore sympathizer, and said being a muggle lover was what held him back at the Ministry. He declared that dad was holding him back, and moved out."

Emma sat on Ginny's newly claimed bed. "That doesn't make any sense," Emma said. "Percy may be overly-ambitious person, but not to the extent he would walk out on his family."

"That's what we thought, but I guess we were wrong," Ginny said.

Emma stood up and excused herself. She had been around too much sadness in the last 10 minutes that pushed her to remember her own sadness, and, well, she didn't want a house full of weeping people.

Lupin handed her some chocolate when she came into the kitchen and she smiled a 'thank you.' Pippin came inside the kitchen and sat on her lap.

She listened to the adults chatter. Soon, the other kids came down for lunch. Lupin, who had been watching her, saw her take her tea and mix in some milk with her honey. Worried she was starting to loose herself, he quickly grabbed it out of her way and replaced it with a cup of tea with just sugar and honey. Emma nodded in recognition. Everyone was eating when McGonagall, Snape, and Shacklebolt arrived for lunch.

"Hello Arthur, Molly," Shacklebolt said. "And you must be Emma," he said with a kind smile.

Emma returned the grin. "Yes. It is a pleasure to meet you. I've seen you around the Ministry."

The three guests took seats, and to some surprises, Snape sat next to Emma. "And how are you Miss O'Neill?" He asked.

"I am . . .good, everything considered."

"I am glad I may no longer be of assistance," Snape said.

Emma laughed. "Surely it was not that difficult to make Professor? If it was, I am deeply sorry, but I do thank you for your assistance."

"Not for a potions master," he said glaring at Sirius and Lupin. "But I am happy you chose not to continue use." She stared into his black eyes. Even after tutoring her one on one he still didn't like the penetrating gaze. Emma just nodded. Snape didn't speak anymore during lunch. Dumbledore arrived after everyone had eaten and Snape left as soon as he informed him of his latest news.

Lupin said goodbye to her and left to go to a safe place to transform and took the wolfsbane potion with him. Emma turned to go to her room when Dumbledore called out. "Emma, I would like to speak with you, and all the Weasley children." They all remained in the

kitchen. He told them to only send owls infrequently since there was the chance neighbors would notice owls flying about. Emma saw he knew Ron and Hermione wanted to Owl Harry to make sure he was alright.

"Emma, I have already spoken to Molly about how you might not venture into some rooms so she is not to be offended. Lupin and Sirius told me," he said looking over his half-moon spectacles. "She does not understand, but she will not question you." he reassured her.

Emma nodded gratefully. "Thank you sir."

"If you need anything, Emma, just ask. Lupin and Sirius would do anything for you, and I will do whatever I can."

Emma nodded. She decided to ask now since it was just the two of them. "Sir, one question. Can I by any chance sit in on meetings? I know I am too young to help, but . . ."

"Things can not be kept secret from you, yes, I know," Dumbledore said with a smile. "I don't think it wise for you to sit through every meeting, for I have the feeling they could come at random times, but I will not forbid it so long as Lupin has no problems with it. He is, after all, acting as your guardian. In my own way, Emma, I wish you were older, but that is the wish of an old man. But I must warn you, Emma, not everything will be pleasant to hear, and you can not tell anyone what you hear who is not in the order."

Emma nodded. She understood everything Dumbledore said _and _thought. "Sir, I am willing to help the order in anyway I can. I just wish for you to know that," Emma walked up the steps holding the stack of letters she had been carrying since lunch. She finally felt the time was right to read them.

zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

_Author's Notes_: I swear I have intelligent readers :-)

KRP-- You guessed it :-) I'm glad you figured out she can't tell Harry until he knows about the prophecy. Emma was referring to the prophecy as his secret.

Professor Epona-- I'm glad you thought Cedric's Death was touching! That was what I was trying to achieve :-)

AnimeCrazy-- Yay! The date :-) this is definitly a Draco-Emma year, there is going to be so much that happens to their relationship . . .

Potter Fan Bo-- thank you! the site has spazzed out on me too. I haven't been getting any notifications lately from either ::::glares::::::


	3. Letters and Meetings

Disclaimer: Still don't own or profit from my drabbles. . . . . . .

Note: still a long chapter. Sorry it took me longer to update. I am finally getting over this bloody cold (just in time to start in on my hundreds of pages worth of reading for classes:::grrr::::) AND, TO REMIND (hope that got your attention :-) ) the letters Emma will be reading were the letters Cedric wrote to his mom. She gave them to Emma at the end of year 4 (second to last chapter if memory serves).

Chapter 3: Letters and meetings

Emma walked to her room and shut the door. She knew the only people who would dare disturb her were Draco, who was at Malfoy Manner, her father, who was in a different country on the continent, and Lupin, who was busy turning into a werewolf. Sirius would only come looking for her if she didn't show up by breakfast to eat.

Emma set some pillows around her and sat on the floor. She pulled the first letter off the top since it was the oldest. Emma read the date and saw it was written right after second term started her first year. The letter was filled with joy and happiness.

_Dear Mom,_

_I have finally gotten the courage to ask Emma to join the Irish society. I don't know why it took me so long. She is the sweetest girl I have ever met. She agreed immediately. Finally Sean can stop pestering me to pick someone to mentor. I have a feeling he will like her too. I actually think everyone will like her. Emma is like that. Emma is a first year and in Gryffindor, __part of the problem I had was finding her since we are in different years and houses. I wasn't sure if I went up to her during breakfast or something she would even know who I was (which __was silly, as she reminds me, that I am the famous Cedric Diggory and everyone seems to know who I am– don't tell Da). _

_School is otherwise going fine. Quidditch too. And yes, Sean did love the cookies you sent and is begging rather impolitely for more. All my love, Cedric._

Emma laughed at Sean. He did have a sweet tooth. Emma made a mental note to send him some of his favorite double chocolate cookies.

Emma read through more and more of the letters. Tears rolled down her face as she read them. She was sad at the idea she couldn't talk to Cedric, but the notes were all filled with his brotherly love and affection she couldn't help but smile and laugh.

It was the letters he had written during their fight that really affected her.

_Mom,_

_Needless to say, I have been a jerk, and I am not proud of it. Emma still won't talk to me, and I can't blame her. I behaved abominably towards her. I won't go into details, that would further betray my trust in her, but I found out about a friend of hers and I didn't approve. _

_The part that is bad about this is that, while I don't approve of her friend, I didn't bother to find out why they were friends, or keeping it secret (although I can guess that part) or talk to her at all. That is what I am most upset over. I didn't talk to her about it. I haven't talked to Emma in over 2 weeks now, and I miss her. Cho says I should just go up and talk to her and follow her around until she listens (Cho says that Emma knows I was acting out of brotherly love because Emma always seems to know this stuff). Some part of me knows she knows this, Emma always seems to know, but I can't for some reason. I think I am appalled by my actions. _

_Do siblings fight like this? I think they must. Sean doesn't talk to me about it and I keep asking him since he has an older brother and sister. Everyone is really good at avoiding the issue actually. They all act neutral, but I know they agree with me: I was a jerk. _

_I miss Emma mom. Hopefully next time I write I will be able to say we have made up. _

_Cho says hello. I can't wait for you to meet her, mom. She is a wonderful girl (Which, hopefully you can tell after all my other previous letters about her). All my love, Cedric. _

Emma cried for a moment until she regained control of herself. The next letter was from after they made up, and brought a smile to her face as he explained his idea of making a fool of himself for Emma (he wanted Emma to realize he knew he behaved badly and was sorry for).

Emma agreed with his mother's point that Emma just wanted to talk again too, he didn't need to embarrass himself over it.

The last letter was about his excitement over the last task, reassuring his mother everything was fine with Emma and Cho (Who he called the two most important girls in his life besides his mother), and his goal of working under Emma's father in the Foreign affairs department. _I only wished we got the chance to have that Family Dinner, Cedric_ Emma thought. She curled up and leaned against the pillows she had placed around her.

Memories and emotions swirled around her head. She went through everything she could remember about Cedric and now could put his own feelings to it as well. For the first time since that fateful night, Emma felt complete.

_Draco, Believe it or not, I am happy.( Well, as happy as projecting Empaths can get!). It is a long story, but if you meet me next Tuesday I'll explain I'll also have cookies! Come for the food if nothing else :) yours, Emma._

Emma also wrote a note to Mrs. Diggory.

_Mrs. Diggory,_

_I wanted to give you my heartfelt thanks for your gift. It has been the most precious and most healing thing I could ever ask for. Cedric's letters reminded me that while I may not have him here, I still am connected to him. I can not thank you enough for these letters. I only wish there was some way I could heal your pain and loss as well. If there is anything you ever need, or anything I could ever do, please do not hesitate to ask. I am, and always will be, Cedric's sister and wish to express that to his parents. Thank you. Emma._

She waited to send them. Emma didn't go down to dinner since she wasn't sure she was up to big crowds and multiple emotions. She waited until she heard dinner was over and snuck down. Only Sirius, Molly, and Arthur were there.

"Everything okay, Emma?" Sirius asked.

Emma smiled. "It is now."

"You must be hungry dear. I saved you a plate," Molly said.

"I hope you didn't go to any extra trouble for me," Emma said.

"No trouble dear," Molly said and got her dinner. Emma ate, laughing randomly as certain thoughts of Cedric popped up.

"Emma, if you are going to laugh, at least share the memory," Sirius said.

"I was remembering back to the first task. Cedric told me he found out it was Dragons, Harry told him, and we were talking. I told him to be careful, and he said 'do you know any other way to be around dragons?'" Emma said, and was happy to see he laughed too. He was too moody and distant most of the time, so Emma was glad to bring him out of.

"Did you know Cedric too, then?" Molly asked.

"You and Cedric were close," Arthur said. "I remember seeing you and him at the cup." He laughed. "Threatened to hex his buttocks off if he arrived late as I recall"

Emma laughed. "That I did. I would have too. It seems to be an ineffective threat, though. How many times did my mother threaten you and James with it?" Emma asked Sirius.

"At least 50," he admitted.

"94 to be exact," Emma said, making Sirius laugh. Emma waited until everyone else had left. She then used the kitchen to make Sean a large batch of double chocolate cookies, Draco some Fudge, and she made the Diggory's some cookies as well. She had plenty left over for the order as well. She knew a sugar rush would be good for Lupin after his transformation (perhaps not the most healthy thing, but it would invigorate him).

Emma wrapped up the packages and sent Athena (her owl) out with the treats as well as her letters and promised an owl treat when she returned.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

She woke the next morning early as Molly got breakfast started. Emma dressed and walked down the steps. She arrived at the landing the same time Tonks arrived and tripped over the troll leg umbrella holder, making Mrs. Black scream.

"You old Hag! Honestly. Shut your trap. I haven't tried portraits yet, but believe me, if I ever did, your's would be the first I tried," Emma threatened. Mrs. Black glared at her and said something under her breath.

Tonks smiled. "Thanks, Emma. Darn thing always trips me." Emma helped her pick up the umbrellas.

"Breakfast smells wonderful, Molly," Tonks said. Soon the other Weasley children, woken up by the portrait, were down for breakfast too.

"Morning Tonks," they said as they sat. Emma just sat mutely. Ginny was the only one who murmured a Hi.

Sirius joined them. "Morning Emma. Morning Tonks."

Breakfast was over when Lupin arrived. He looked extremely pale and exhausted, but not harmed. He piled on some breakfast and Emma noticed the irony of the whole thing. Sirius, along with James, used to be the one who loved food obsessively and Lupin was the sensible eater. Now, Lupin was ravenous and Sirius only picked at his food. Emma got her plate of desserts and Lupin took a handful of cookies.

"I see you take after your mother. She always slipped me Honeydukes' Chocolate after my transformation." Lupin said with a tired smile.

Molly set her children to cleaning out the pantry that day and Emma joined in. "Emma, I wasn't sure if I should ask, but . . .are you alright?" Ginny asked hesitantly.

Emma nodded. "Yes, I am. I mean, I miss him terribly and I know I will always miss him, but I am alright."

"Good. I know we all were worried about you and Sean the most," Ginny said. Emma made another mental note to visit Sean. "I can't believe, though, you are the Crone and actually the leader. The youngest ever!" Ginny said happily. "I know you'll do a good job," she gushed.

"Thanks," Emma smiled. Ginny went over by the twins. Emma noticed that Ron and Hermione were working together quite nicely. Emma smiled to herself.

Emma spent the afternoon with Lupin while he recovered. "It is easier with the wolfsbane, and being around friends again," Lupin said with a smile.

Before dinner, Dumbledore and some other order members arrived and settled into a meeting. Emma decided to join them, and Lupin, after having an internal debate for a few minutes, didn't kick her out. Emma listened to them discuss things from keeping the ministry off Sirius' tail to individual reports to guarding Harry. Most of it, Emma learned, was how they were persuading people Voldemort was back and to join their side.

When the meeting was over, Molly made a commotion about Emma being allowed in. "Molly, trust me. I would stake my life on Emma. Besides Sirius and Dumbledore, I trust her the most out of the order," Lupin said. Emma was grateful beyond words.

"She is still only a child, and shouldn't be allowed to know what is going on," Molly said.

"Molly," Dumbledore started. "Emma has been through more than most of the members of the order. She understands the way of life and the way of people better than people three times her age, sometimes better than myself I think," he said with a twinkle in his eye. "She is an asset to the order."

"Besides, it is my decision to make, and Dumbledore has no problems with it," Lupin said.

"What would her father say?" Molly argued.

"Her father isn't here, that is why it is my decision to make."

"And I believe Lupin to be better able to make a fair judgement than Riley," Dumbledore said. He knew Molly's next interjection (but he's her father!) and responded before she had a chance to say anything, "Riley loves his daughter as any father should, but Lupin knows and understands Emma better than Riley. In fact, if I understand correctly," Dumbledore said, and Emma saw his eyes twinkling, "there is only one person who truly knows Emma besides herself. Lupin is the best judge of this situation. That is final," he said.

The twins, who were waiting outside and heard some of it with their extendable ears, burst in. "We are of age, mum, so we should be allowed as well," Fred said.

"Emma isn't even of age yet," George added. "Nothing personal Emma," he added. They truly liked Emma and didn't fault her for this. Emma nodded.

Molly was angry and croaked out, "No you will not be part of this. I have say over the two of you and you will not. That is final," she said. She forced everyone out of the kitchen so she could make dinner.

Emma gave Lupin a hug. "Thank you Uncle Lupin," She said. "This is when I wish you were the empath and could know how truly grateful I am for what you did."

Lupin laughed. "I know you are Emma, and besides, I wouldn't wish to be an empath, not for anyone. Not for the marauders or lily or your mother. I am not as strong as you," he said with a kind smile.

The next few days were the same. Emma and Lupin spent the days at Grimmwald place, sometimes staying over depending on how late everything finished. The Weasley children spent time cleaning and eavesdropping on the meetings. Emma went to some of the meetings but tried not to flaunt it in front of the others.

"Is it bad I justify it to myself?" She asked Lupin one day.

"How do you justify it?" he asked.

"If I go to the meetings, I can learn things first hand, as opposed to learning them from inside people's minds," Emma said.

"I don't believe you would search inside their heads Emma. That isn't like you," he said.

"I don't usually on purpose, although sometimes I wish I had broken my principle, like when Ginny had Riddle's diary. Things could have ended faster and better had I just given up my principles and found out the truth. But no, I don't go into their heads even though I can. Sometimes, though, thoughts are on the surface. They are being thought over so strenuously, I can't help but see them. . . especially dreams," Emma added softly.

"It is this principle of yours, Emma, that keeps you in check. I believe in you, that even if you weren't in the meetings, you still would not go through people's head and violate your principle. But, at least this way, when the wayward thought does encroach your consciousness, you'll know what is happening."

"You know the other reason Dumbledore wants me there, don't you," Emma said. "In case anyone switches sides, I may learn of it. That is why he does not tell anyone about me," Emma said.

"A wayward thought?" Lupin said. Emma nodded, making him laugh. "Good night, Emma."

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

Potter Fan Bo-- Thank you! Yes, the Black house is very disturbing to Emma, probably more so than it is to Sirius.

KRP-- You made me laugh! yes, Percy was Emma's 'friend' (or as you put it, as good as 90 percent of her friends are to her), so she is definitly concerned about it. She doesn't get the chance to do anything for awhile, though. She just files the information away in her wonderful memory for some time. As for Sirius, Lupin has pretty much already told him what he needs to know about Emma so she doesn't have to explain it all again.

AnimeCrazy-- Glad you liked it! She'll explain it later to Draco :-)

BornBlue-- a new reader! yay! I'm glad you like it so far! I see Harry still being Sirius' favorite, but Emma is remus' favorite (Since they are each the godfather for one of them).

Professor Epona-- thank you! I"m glad i can still entertain everyone this far into it! Keep reading, halfway through the year should be a major twist ::::evil chesire cat grin:::::


	4. Life Moves On

Disclaimer: Don't own or profit . . .

Author's notes: Sorry it took so long to update. My internet has been crazy lately.

Oh, AND I just want to say congrats to my beta, WEASLEYxISxMYxKING for posting her first fic!

Chapter 4: Life Moves On

Tuesday Emma told Lupin she was meeting a friend and Lupin agreed, so long as John drove her. Emma had John drive her to the skating rink. They hadn't seen each other in over a year, and John was overly excited to talk with her. She sent John on, promising to call, and not leave the rink. After checking out the place John promised to wait in the car. Emma found Draco inside. "Bodyguard?" he joked.

"Chauffeur," Emma said and handed him cookies (she gave some to John too). "How are you?"

"Bored. And slightly worried. Father is worried about pleasing Voldemort. He thinks the best way is to pledge my service, but mother won't let him. Believe me, you don't want to know the hexes she has threatened. They even frighten my father a little."

"So what have you been doing," Emma said, "besides staying away from your angry mother with a wand."

"Reading," Draco said.

"Oh come on, tell me! Don't force me to peak," she teasingly threatened.

"Hey, what happened to that promise that you would never do that?" he asked. Emma rolled her eyes. "Well," Draco drawled, "I have been doing research if you must know. On us."

Emma paused and looked at him. "What about us?"

Draco grabbed her hand. "This," he said as the tingling started.

Emma smiled. "Have you found anything out yet?" she asked.

Draco shook his head. "No, not yet."

"Well, I have been thinking too, and I'm not sure you are going to like it," she said. "Call it my inner marauder." Draco waited. "How about we learn to become animagous's?" Emma asked.

"You say that like 'how about we go to the movies' or some other everyday occurrence," Draco laughed. "Last I checked, that wasn't a normal thing for wizards to do."

"Well, everyone in my past seems to have done it," Emma said. "I thought it would be something else for us to do," Emma said.

"Do you know how?"

"I know how my mother and the marauders learned. Just think of the bonus– we don't have to do all the research ourselves," Emma said.

"Well, if you want to, I am all for it," he said. Emma grinned. They talked a little longer, Emma told Draco how she made peace with everything, Draco talked more about the tensions in his house. After a few hours Emma left.

She had John drive her to Sean's house. She knocked, and Sean's older sister answered the door. "Hi, is Sean home?"

"He isn't up to seeing people," she said.

"I figured as much. My name is Emma O'Neill. We were at Hogwarts together, in the Society, and we-."

"Were both friends with Cedric" she cut in. "Come in. He has mentioned you. Maybe you can talk to him," she said. "I'm Kathleen, by the way."

Emma knocked on Sean's door. There was no answer. "Maybe he's asleep. He has been doing that a lot lately," Kathleen whispered. Emma could tell he was not asleep, and was simply waiting for them to leave so he could wallow in pain again.

Emma used her wand to unlock the door. She was hoping since she was in a wizarding household in a neighborhood with several wizarding neighbors, her underage magic would go unnoticed. She decided that even if she got reprimanded, it was worth it.

Sean was laying on his bed in his dirty room. He jumped when he saw Emma. "Emma! What are you doing here?"

"About ready to hex your ass for wallowing in self pity. Cedric would be disgusted with this," Emma said, gesturing about the room.

"You would be the one who knows what Cedric would think. You can tell with anyone. What am I thinking?" He asked.

"That you want revenge for your friend. That Cedric shouldn't have died, it should have been Harry. That maybe the pain is better than getting up and facing a day on your own," Emma said softly. "And you blame me for not understanding the banshee's warning."

Sean stared at her in awe. "And what do you suggest I do?'

"First off, shower. You smell. I could smell you through the door. You're of age now, use magic to clean your room if you are too lazy to do it yourself, although it might do you some good if you did. Then, get out of this room. You have 15 minutes," Emma said. Sean stared at her as she walked out and the door shut behind her of it's own accord.

"What are you doing?" Kathleen asked. Their other brother and mother had joined her now.

"Taking Sean for a few minutes," Emma said. Fifteen minutes later, Sean opened the door. Emma smiled to see he had showered and shaved and even made an attempt to clean his room. Emma grabbed his arm and they went outside. She shoved him into the car and asked John to drive them to the park. They didn't talk during the ride.

Emma walked with her hand laced through Sean's. They sat on a bench. "Why here?" he asked.

"Because Cedric loved the outdoors. A good day with perfect quidditch conditions was always something that made him happy."

"A lot of things made him happy," Sean said. "None of which he can do now."

"True, but you can."

"Why does it matter? With Voldemort around . . ."

"It matters because Cedric would not want you to wallow around here like this. He would want you to go on with your life. He would tell you to go on and take that dream job you got, marry Brigit, have bunches of babies, teach them to dance and speak Gaelic and all the old ways. Just because he isn't here doesn't mean you should stop that," Emma said.

"Why aren't you more upset over his death? I though you were close to him!?" Sean yelled as he jumped to his feet.

"Does placing your anger at me make it easier to not be mad at everyone else?" Emma asked quietly. Sean's anger sent off a spark that set off a small fire in a grill a few feet off, which Emma saw John wave his wand non-chalantly making it disappear.

"How can you _not_ be angry?!" He said. "Cedric should not have been killed. It is all Harry's fault."

"For what? Making Voldemort evil? That happened before our time. Who knows what makes people evil. . . although I have my suspicions. Is it his fault that the Goblet knew Cedric to be a wonderful person, kind, talented, brave, and worthy? No. No one wanted or planned for this, Sean. Certainly not Cedric or Harry."

There was a pause as Sean paced a bit. Emma waited for him to sit down again.

"You knew Cedric for seven years. You roomed with him, you were his best friend. What would he have said and done if you were killed?"

Sean muttered that Cedric would mourn him but go on. "It is what he would want you to do too. Not forget him, but to live life. Dance, play quidditch, love and be loved. Have you talked to Brigit?"

Sean shook his head. "She has been here every day, but I wouldn't see anyone. Not even you if I had known," he said.

"I know. That is why I didn't announce myself." They stayed at the park for awhile and then John drove them back (first to Sean's house and then Lupin's).

"Thanks John."

"Feel free to call me anytime," John said. He waved to Emma as he left.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Emma returned to the Black's house the next day. Emma spent pretty much all of her days at the Black House cleaning and attending meetings. For Harry's birthday she sent him a ton of cookies and fudge.

Emma kept in contact with Sean and Mrs. Diggory quite frequently. Draco and Emma would write to each other at least twice a week too. Most of the time she had them send her letters to Lupin's house so she could gather them there (rather than send Athena out several times a week).

Sirius and Lupin had enlisted the help of some of the others in their quest to determine who Emma's friend was. Bill, Fleur, and Tonks all had fun trying to get Emma to spill her secret. Especially during dinner. Emma enjoyed it since it made her feel like part of the extended family.

Emma and Lupin had been staying late at the headquarters when all the commotion started. Mundugus had apparated in telling them Dementors attacked Harry on Privet Drive.

"What's going to happen to Harry?" Hermione asked worriedly as she, the Weasley children, and Emma waited in the parlor as Order members filtered in and out.

Dumbledore, who was there for a meeting, immediately went to the ministry. "Dumbledore will get everything straightened out," Ron told Hermione reassuringly.

One by one Emma watched as they all fell asleep. Emma waited for Lupin. "What has happened?"

"Well, Dumbledore reminded Fudge he has no control over the expulsion of students. Harry will have to go to trial, but that is to be expected. Amelia Bones is fair and she will probably be more excited over the fact Harry can produce a corporeal patronus than upset over the incident," Lupin said with a grin. Emma nodded. She knew Madam Bones. "It's late. We'll stay here for tonight," Lupin woke the others up and they all headed to bed.

The next day a meeting was held about how to get Harry back. Emma would not have missed it for anything. Like all other meetings, she sat quietly in the corner while everyone else talked.

Emma waited until after the meeting when she stopped Lupin. "Can I come along? Please uncle Lupin?"

Lupin sighed. "If it was me running this, then I would be alright with it, but Moody is the one in charge. And without explaining you to him, he won't be for it. And if you go, Ron and Hermione will want to go, not to mention Harry will ask questions and you know we can not tell anyone else about you," Lupin said. "Besides, Moody is cranky that so many people have volunteered for this anyways."

Emma sighed. "I know. I just wanted to be of some use."

Lupin smiled. "You have already been of more use than you know. Besides, the war is just starting. I fear before the end, you will have plenty of opportunities to be of use." He kissed the top of her head. "Don't fret."

Emma sighed. She went back to Lupin's house for the night.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Two nights later, Emma was waiting for the return of Harry and Lupin and all the other members of the guard. The meeting started before his return and Emma sat patiently. She didn't hear their entrance, but Harry's anger flooded the house as soon as he entered. "Harry has arrived," Emma announced. Sirius nodded.

Lupin and the others filed in after their return. They reported that Harry was safe and they had no problems, even if Moody had attempted to fly them to their deaths.

After the meeting, one of the rare ones with Snape in attendance, everyone left the kitchen to mingle outside. "Professor Snape?" Emma asked.

"Yes, Emma?" He asked.

"I was wondering if the information on Karkaroff proved helpful. Is Voldemort looking for him?"

Snape nodded. "Yes, Voldemort never did like a death eater that decided to leave his services. He has a few of his death eaters following him. So far, they have not found him, but they are following his trail. The information did please him, though, and for that I am grateful."

"I am just glad I could help," Emma said. She knew Harry was above them watching. Snape turned and left. Emma went back to the kitchen to see if she could help Mrs.

Weasley. She walked in the kitchen the same time Sirius walked out to quiet his mother's portrait.

Emma sat and ate quietly during dinner. Tonks was entertaining Hermione and Ginny, while Lupin was carrying on one conversation with half the table, and Mundugus with the other half. It wasn't until after everyone had finished that it got exciting.

"I'm surprised Harry. The first thing I would have done was to ask questions," Sirius said.

"I did ask Ron and Hermione," Harry said. "But they don't know much."

_You asked the wrong people,_ Emma thought.

"Sirius! It's not down to you to decide what's good for Harry! Dumbledore said he is not to be told more than he _needs to know_," Mrs. Weasley said dangerously.

The argument kept going back and forth between Molly and Sirius. Harry caught Mrs. Weasley shooting Emma angry looks as she was arguing and made a mental note to ask Ron and Hermione later.

Lupin stepped in. "Personally, I think it best Harry get the facts from us, rather than from other sources," he said. He saw the twins using some extendable ears the other day.

Mrs. Weasley angrily took Ginny to bed as she lost both the battle over Harry, and allowing the other children there too. Emma sat quietly during the whole thing. With the exception of a few angry glances from Mrs. Weasley no one paid her any attention.

"What has Voldemort been doing?" Harry asked impatiently. Emma sat as everyone took turns telling him the latest on Voldemort and the order until Molly sent them all off.

"I can't believe you would go and slip something about the prophecy to Harry!" Molly chided Sirius.

"Well, what if I think he has a right to know?" Sirius said calmly.

"That is not your decision to make," Molly said. They argued a few minutes more. Emma stood up and walked out of the kitchen. Their squabbles were tedious and redundant. Emma walked up to her room. Lupin stepped in awhile later to say goodnight.

"Lupin, I have to agree with Sirius. I think Harry has a right to know about the prophecy too," Emma said.

Lupin sighed. "Regardless of what we think, that is for Dumbledore to decide."

"It just seems it's only fair that if Voldemort knows about it, and is going to try to get it, that Harry should have a right to know what it is that concerns him."

"Sometimes I think you know too much," Lupin said with a grin.

"Sometimes?" Emma said. "Sometimes, I wish I could use a memory charm on myself," she said morbidly. _Draco flipped when I told him that_ Emma remembered. "Wishing, though, doesn't change things or make us forget things."

"No, it doesn't. Get some sleep. I think you are going to need it tomorrow," he said.

Emma woke up the next morning and grabbed her costume. She ate a quick breakfast, and walked with Lupin down the street to the apparition point Dumbledore had created (For security reasons, they were trying to only apparate from one location).

Lupin apparated with her to the location of the dance competition. "I'll be back this afternoon," he said. He squeezed her hand for luck, and dissapparated.

"Emma, was that professor Lupin?" Seamus asked as he came up to her.

Emma nodded. "I am staying the summer with him while my da is off on business."

"So your da isn't going to watch?" Seamus asked.

Emma nodded her head. That was the one difference between her dad and Lupin. Riley was in the Society when he was in Hogwarts, and he almost always made time for her

competitions to cheer her and the other Hogwarts students on. Lupin, while he was very supportive, hadn't been able to come because of order business and full moons.

"Surprise," someone said as they snuck up behind Emma and put their hands over her eyes.

"Sean!" Emma said jumping and giving him a hug. "What are you doing here?"

"I came to support the person who got me out of my funk, what do you think?" Sean said.

"Besides, we wanted to support you since this is your first summer leading the competitions as the Crone," Brigit said behind Sean. She hugged Emma. "You'll make a wonderful leader."

Emma smiled. "Thanks."

"Plus, we wanted to tell you in person," Brigit said. By this time, the other dancers had arrived as well. "We are engaged," Brigit said. Everyone started jumping up and down and giving everyone hugs.

"Ach, this is so good!" Everyone kept saying.

"What about your shop?" Emma asked.

"Ally and I have found bigger premises for our store, so we will be moving them. And everyone gets a discount you guys!" Brigit said cheerfully. Her and Ally had opened up their own dance shop for all the Hogwarts dancers-Irish, Scottish, Welsh, and British.

Emma had an idea. "What are you going to do with your old shop then?" Emma asked.

"We are going to rent it out next year. Why?"

"I think I know some people who would love to rent it. Let me talk to them about it," Emma said excitedly. They couldn't talk any longer because they had to warm up.

zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

beta's Note: Just a reminder that Dumbledore asked Emma at the end of year 4 if she had any idea what Karkaroff was planning and she was able to tell him that karkaroff was fleeing to the Nordic countries.

KRP-- :-) You cracked me up! I had an idea for a mini kitchen for a later year! And yes, Sirius is lucky Remus is there to forewarn him, and cover up his blunders (like the tea). And Dumbledore knows she has a confidant, he just doesn't know it's Draco.

AnimeCrazy-- Yes, harry made his entrance, and he isn't happy in the next chapter either . . .

Potter Fan Bo-- I'm glad you liked them! Emma would know if they were putting a tracking spell on her and would take it off. She is just going to have an overprotective chauffeur if she leaves the order :-)

Professor Epona-- Thank you! I'll let it slip that the twist has _something_ to do with the tingling sensation between her and Draco :-)

Year 1989-- Thank you! I'm flattered!

IceBall-- I **adored** you're review! It cracked both me and my beta up! yes, sometimes I want to slap Hermione and Ron as well. Things will continue to be . . . antagonistic between her and Emma for a little bit more . . .

Childofthekng-- Thank you! I'm glad the letters were so well received.


	5. Mission Possible

Disclaimer: Don't own or profit from this . . .

Author's Notes: Between my internet not working, and then fanfiction not lettine me on when it was working, it took me longer to get this posted. Sorry! Enjoy!

Chapter 5: Mission Possible

Harry and Ron woke up to Fred yelling at them to hurry up and get a move on. They were cleaning doxies that day.

Harry was with the other Weasley kids and Hermione in the drawing room. As they were squirting at doxies, Harry had a chance to talk to Hermione and Ron. "Where's Emma?" he asked.

"She isn't here all the time. Usually during the day, but most of the time she stays the night at Lupin's house," Ron said.

"Except, of course, for full moons, and when the order is up really late too," Hermione added.

"Why?"

"Her father is traveling around trying to get foreign wizards to join our side. He has a lot of connections after being at this for fifteen years," Hermione explained.

"But why Lupin?" Harry asked.

"Dunno. He is just the one left in charge of Emma. Even Lupin and mum got into a row at the beginning of the summer. And Lupin and my mum never fight," Ron said.

"What was the fight over?" Harry asked. He couldn't imagine Lupin getting into an argument with anyone except for Snape.

"Over Emma attending the meetings. Mum didn't want her to come. Too young and everything she said about you not asking questions last night. But Lupin argued she was okay to come, and that it was his decision," Ron said squirting at a particularly annoying doxie.

"Dumbledore even said she could," Hermione said, but realized it was the wrong thing to say seeing as how it made Harry even angrier.

"So why is it she is allowed to go to the meetings, and know things, and I can't!" Harry yelled.

"We don't know mate," Ron said. "We have asked loads of times, but no one will tell us. Mum is still upset over it."

"Where is she today?" Harry asked looking around.

"She doesn't always stay here during the day," Ginny said as she joined them. "Today she is at a competition."

"Great. Voldemort is back, we are cleaning doxies, and Emma is off around the country having fun," Harry muttered.

"I don't think that's fair," Ginny said. "She has been through a lot too, and has been here longer than we have. She does what she can," Ginny said.

"Been through a lot?!" Harry said. "Ron said earlier Emma doesn't even always help with the cleaning when she is here. She doesn't go into all the rooms. And she has been here! She has been living with Lupin! She has been going to the meetings and knows everything that is happening. How is that a lot to go through? Was she there when Voldemort came back? Was she there when Cedric died?"

Ginny glared at him. "No. You were there, Harry. We all know that. But you know what? Emma **loved **Cedric. They were very close. It had to have been so hard for her. And you know _what_? When everyone was crying, Emma was the one to get everything done. Not once did I ever see Emma cry."

"How affected could she be then," Harry said. He saw anger flicker in Ginny's eyes and thought for a moment she might slap him.

"Just because you don't see tears, doesn't mean a person isn't crying." She went over to work with the twins.

Harry looked at Ron and Hermione. "What?"

"I have never seen Ginny get angry with you before," Ron said.

"Well, Emma is involved in everything going on, and can still have a life. How hard is it for her?"

Hermione sighed. "I don't know Emma well, and I'll admit, I don't always fancy her, (which made Ron snort) but I'm inclined to agree with Ginny." Harry kept his mouth shut as they continued to de-doxify the house.

Emma and Lupin arrived back and Emma raced upstairs to find the twins. "Can I have a word?" Emma asked. They led her to their room where they wouldn't be disturbed. "I know you have been slightly angry that I have gone to the meetings and you haven't. I want to make peace," Emma said.

"Really? Why? You have nothing to make peace over Emma," George said.

"You aren't the one keeping us out, but our mum," Fred reminded her.

"I know, but I have something that will cheer you guys up," Emma said. "My friends own a store in Diagon alley, but they are relocating their shop. They are going to sell the space and move out by March. I thought you might be interested for your joke shop," Emma said.

Fred jumped up and kissed her, George a second behind him. "Emma, you are the greatest," he said. Emma gave them the details and let them write to Brigit to sort it out.

She walked out and ran into Lupin. "I was looking for you. I am leaving for awhile." Emma nodded. "Until I get back, I want you to stay here. I know you don't have any more competitions until the end of summer. I'll be back by then," he said. "You'll have plenty of people to look after you here."

"Sure, an irate Molly, a depressed Sirius, and an angry, hostile Harry who hates my guts. I'll have a fabulous summer. You have fun with your werewolf buddies," Emma said.

Lupin smiled. "Well, when you put it that way, maybe you should take the werewolves."

"Anytime." Emma laughed.

Emma spent the next few days cleaning with the others. She helped with the drawing rooms and a few others, but always avoided the rooms with a darker history. Emma didn't enter those until after the Weasley's had disturbed the memories festering in there.

Emma was walking down the steps when Tonks stumbled in, disturbing the portait.

"Hello Mrs. Black," Emma told the portrait as she walked by. The shrieks stopped and Mrs. Black just muttered under her breath.

"That is almost creepy how you can do that. She won't even listen to Sirius."

"Well, I know her secrets," Emma said. "And she doesn't want me to go spilling them."

"What secrets?" Tonks asked curiously. Emma simply smiled.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Harry's trial was soon approaching and his nerves were becoming even edgier. Emma woke up early that morning like she usually did. She had taken to going to bed early and waking up early. Harry kept her up most of the night with his outpouring of emotions and disturbed dreams.

"You alright, Emma?" Sirius asked one morning as he sat down at the kitchen table. He poured them both a cup of tea, and Emma was happy to see he made it the way she liked it.

"Can't sleep."

"Harry?" Sirius asked. Emma nodded. "He is a bundle of emotions. I almost wish you had somewhere else to go," Sirius said. "Maybe you should go back to your house, or Lupin's, for a few days," Sirius suggested.

"Do you mind?" Emma asked.

Sirius shook his head. "I can handle my mother's portrait," he said with a laugh.

Emma smiled, and apparated out of the house. She arrived back at her home. The first thing she did was send a note off to Draco. Then she went about answering the mail. Most of it was the charities her father donated to.

Draco arrived an hour later. They hung out in her house (no threat of anyone popping in). "You know, I think this place is slightly bigger than Malfoy Manor," he admitted. "How goes the other stuff?"

Emma's face dropped. "Living with Harry is being so tiresome. That is why I came back. He doesn't sleep well, and he is going through a lot of psychological turmoil. I . . ." Draco waited patiently for her to finish. "He dreams about the incident all the time," Emma said slowly. "I saw what happened, in the graveyard."

Draco pulled Emma into a hug. "You can't do anything to change it."

Emma nodded. "I know, but it was horrible! It makes me so angry, angry as I have never been before, Draco. You know what I saw? I saw Cedric's murder, which obviously upset me, but it was the murderer that upset me most."

"Voldemort?"

Emma shook her head. "No. Voldemort didn't kill him. Peter did," she said venomously.

Draco kissed her cheek and rubbed her back soothingly. "Fate has to be kind eventually. He'll get what he deserves."

"I would love it if Voldemort did something to him." Emma whispered. The fact Emma talked like a Malfoy was slightly terrifying.

Draco flipped through the music selection and started a song. He gave a bow. "May I have this dance?" he asked. Emma laughed. She had to admit, it was a wonderful way of changing the subject and distracting her.

Emma stayed at her house the next day. She returned the day before Harry's hearing. She waited and was happy Dumbledore arrived that night.

"Professor, I have a question. Could I come along to Harry's trial, in case something goes wrong?" Emma asked.

Dumbledore gave her a benign smile. "I appreciate the concern, but I do not think that is wise. We will simply have to let things progress as they will." Emma wasn't surprised.

She was surprised, however, when Arthur gave her a few days later a letter from Dumbledore. She jumped up excitedly. "What is it, Emma?" Lupin asked.

"Dumbledore gave me an assignment!" Emma said excitedly. Lupin smiled. Molly, who was also in the kitchen, gawked. _Thankfully Sirius isn't here. He would be depressed he has to stay here._

"What can he be thinking, asking a fifteen year old to do something?"

Emma smiled. "It is something right up my alley," Emma said. She showed the letter to Lupin. He smiled.

Emma woke up early the next morning, and went to the ministry with Arthur. They apparated even though Arthur would not have minded traveling the muggle way.

Emma arrived, and went to the Foreign Affairs office, her father's department. She was known to visit occasionally, and everyone knew her. She waved to people, and talked here and there.

"Morning, Emma!" John called out. "Do you need me to drive you today?"

Emma shook her head. "No, I just came to visit," Emma said. "I haven't been here at all during the summer, and thought I would say hello before I go back to school."

Emma walked around and talked with everyone in the department. Just as she hoped, Fudge showed up before she left.

"Ah, Miss O'Neill, a surprise to see you!" Fudge said. "I heard you were here. I can assure you your father is perfectly fine."

"Oh, I wasn't worried about that Minister," Emma said. "I just came to visit. How are you, sir?" Emma asked kindly.

"Very well, very well. I hope you have a good year. You might finally have a productive year," Fudge said with a smile.

Emma forced a smile and knew that with her years of practice it looked genuine. "Thank you. I hope you have a good day," she added as Fudge walked on to talk with someone.

Emma walked back and left the ministry through the visitors entrance. She walked a block, and apparate to the Headquarters in time for lunch.

She arrived in time to hear the commotion. Emma found her Hogwarts letter. She also had a letter from Draco saying he got Prefect. Emma let her mind roam, and found Hermione and Ron were made Prefect, much to Harry's dissatisfaction. Emma walked up the stairs the same time Ron was walking down. "Congratulations Ron. You deserve the spot," Emma said cheerfully. "Don't doubt yourself." Ron gave her a grin of 'thanks' and chased after his mom.

Emma passed Harry's room and saw that he was alone. Emma sighed. In all honesty, she was upset she wasn't chosen either. She knew her grades were just as good as Hermione, and if Emma put out any effort, they would have been better. Feeling the need for self indulgence, Emma apparated to Diagon Alley after leaving a note for Lupin & Sirius. Emma bought the books for school, plus a few for fun, and indulged herself by stopping by Brigit and Alley's new shop. She didn't accept the discount and insisted in paying full price since they were starting up a new business.

After a few hours of shopping, Emma apparated back to her room. She put the new stuff she bought for Sirius and Lupin in their rooms. Emma didn't go down until after the celebration was almost over. She found Lupin and Sirius sitting at the table. They waited for Dumbledore to arrive.

"Well, Emma, I assume you enjoyed your first assignment?" Dumbledore said with a smile.

Emma smiled. "Yes sir, thank you. Your suspicions were correct. Fudge is not under the imperious curse. He is acting out of his own fear and selfish reasons. Everyone in my father's department are also free of the imperious curse. They are all still very loyal to my father."

"Thank you, Emma. It isn't happy news, but now we know we have to deal with Fudge just the way he is."

zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

Author's Question: Just curious, but would people be upset if Hermione didn't become Head Girl? I know it's still a few years away, but writing the prefects part made me think of it. Let me know what you think.

Amarthiel-- School starts next chapter. One reason these 5 chapters were longer was so I didn't have 20 chapters of just the summer :-)

IceBall-- Umbridge . . . :-) the next chapter or two should set the tone between the two of them. No, no private lessons with Snape (although I'm sure she would prefer it).

Prof. Epona-- Just like Harry, Sean is having problems with Cedric's death. Glad you still like!

AnimeCrazy-- he he! Nope, Lupin and Sirius don't find out this year (Well, maybe sirius will after falling behind the viel-- who knows?), but Lupin finds out _after_ Harry, and as KRP pointed out, that isn't until after he finds out about the prophecy :-)

Potter Fan Bo-- as luck would have it ::grins:: the shop isn't available until about the time they 'leave' hogwarts. Yay:-)

KRP--I didn't even recognize the Voldemort slip! Bad author. I do like to toss John in once in awhile. My other small cameo characters do keep poping up now and again :-) And Harry, he will _eventually_ learn to just ask Emma . . .


	6. Wretched Woman

Disclaimer: Don't own or profit . . .

Chapter 6: Wretched Woman 

Between Molly and Harry's disturbed dreams, Emma got no sleep the night before returning to school. She got up early instead of laying in bed trying to sleep. She knew tossing and turning would be pointless.

When they were finally leaving, Lupin decided Emma should go with Harry, Mrs. Weasley, and Tonks. "You can detect if people are following you guys," he said. "Just be careful. If something does happen, I don't know how I can face your father. . . and keep an eye on Sirius," he added with a grin.

Emma walked out with Harry and Mrs. Weasley (who was slightly reluctant to have Emma) and met Tonks. They walked to the train station with Snuffles bounding about. Emma saw Draco arrive a little later with his father.

When they had all arrived, they started their goodbyes. Lupin shook everyone's hands and then gave Emma a hug. "For some reason, Snape is also looking out for you. If you need anything, don't hesitate to go to him," Lupin whispered. Emma smiled. She knew it upset Sirius and Lupin to see Snape and having to work with him and then, on top of that, the fact that Snape was like an unofficial uncle to Emma (not that he would ever admit it).

The all boarded the train. Emma watched the twins go find Lee as Hermione and Ron went to the Prefects carriage. Emma sighed and turned to leave when she heard Harry ask, "Do you want to sit with us?"

Emma just stared. She never thought Harry would ask. "Sure. Usually I end up sitting with Luna." Ginny smiled. "Come on, we'll never find a carriage."

They ran into Neville, and Emma actually laughed when they took a carriage with Luna. "Hello Luna."

Luna looked up over her paper. "Hello Emma. I was beginning to think you were not coming this year. Hello Ginny."

"Hi Luna. Everyone, this is Luna," Ginny said.

"You're Harry Potter," Luna said.

"I know," Harry said perplexed. Luna went back to reading her paper.

It was obvious to Emma that no one knew what to do, so Emma took the seat next to Luna, and Ginny sat across from her. Emma watched as Harry sat next to Ginny and Neville next to him.

Soon, Ron and Hermione returned. They squeezed on the seat next to Emma. Harry borrowed Luna's paper. Emma had taken enough train rides with Luna not to be surprised by her weird quirks or the quibbler.

"Anything good?" Ron asked.

"It's the quibbler, everyone knows it's rubbish," Hermione said matter of factly.

Emma shot her an icy glare the same time Luna announced her father was the editor and owner. "Do you have another copy Luna? I haven't read this months edition." Luna handed her one of her extra copies. She told Emma once she always had a few extra copies but no one ever asked to read it.

Emma was reading the same upside-down article when the door opened and Draco with his minions walked in. She watched the exchange between cliques passively. Emma was used to being a bystander.

"I'll be dogging your footsteps if you step out of line," Draco said. Emma met his gaze, and Draco gave a slight nod. Emma read his thoughts.

As soon as the door was slammed shut again, Emma jumped up and reached inside her bag for a spare bit of parchment and a quill. She quickly scribbled a note to Lupin, and took out Athena, her owl.

She knew Harry was watching her closely–he and Hermione were suspicious of what Draco said, but Emma knew_ exactly_ what he meant. Harry watched her scribble Uncle on the front of the letter and Athena took off.

They soon changed into their robes and arrived at Hogwarts. Hermione and Ron ran off to do their prefect's duties while Ginny, Neville, Harry, Luna, and Emma walked off to get a carriage.

Emma got inside, and she heard Harry asking about the horses pulling the carriages. She smiled when Luna said Harry was just as sane as her. Harry wasn't so sure that was a good thing. Emma exchanged a look with Neville. He heard it too. "I never knew you could too," he said. "Although, I shouldn't be surprised, the way you knew about my parents and all last year." he said remembering.

They arrived back at the castle and Luna went to her friends and Ginny to hers. They didn't see Hagrid sitting at the head table. "I hope he is alright. Where could he be?" Harry wondered as he sat with Emma. Hermione and Ron were also curious as they took seats across from them and they started to discuss it in low tones.

Emma leant over to Harry. "He hasn't returned from his mission yet."

"Is he alright?" he asked. Emma shrugged. She didn't know.

"Who is that woman?" Ron asked.

"That's Umbridge," Harry said. "She works for Fudge."

"Nasty woman. Completely wretched," Emma said. "I've seen her around the Ministry before," Emma added. _That is who Fudge was thinking about, _Emma thought as she remembered meeting Fudge in the Foreign Affairs department.

They listened to the sorting hat's song. It reminded her of the songs in her mother's memories. They were about unity too.

Hermione and Emma shared a look. It made Emma sad, but Hermione was nicer to her now that she had become Prefect and didn't have to worry about who would be chosen; she embraced the fact she had beat Emma.

Emma thought about hurling, or fainting, so she wouldn't have to sit through Umbridge's speech. The woman exuded evil. Emma caught Dumbledore's eye. He didn't like her any more than she did.

Emma caught Draco's eye across the hall too. He was amused and slightly disturbed by the woman too.

Emma went up to bed and listened to Lavender and Parvati talking about Harry. Lavender thought Harry was off his rocker and Hermione yelled at her to shut her trap and go to bed. Emma finally fell asleep, thinking this year wasn't going to be any better than the past few.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

While everyone else thought Monday was a horrible schedule, and Emma could attest that 90 percent of the fifth year Gryffindors thought so (including the Trio), Emma thought that at least she had three of the four classes with Draco.

Snape decided to be extra nasty to Harry this year. That was evident after the first few minutes. Emma filled her flask and handed her potion in and was thankful she didn't have divination but had arimathacy instead.

Then, the class she feared. Double Defense. Emma took a seat, and Neville sat next to her. Emma kept her wand in her bag and took out her book. _Madam toad isn't going to __doing anything practical today, _Emma though. _Probably give another 90 minute speech about how wonderful the ministry is._

Umbridge entered, and like Emma thought, asked to have the wands put away. She then proceeded to give a ten minute speech and thoroughly kill everyone's hopes. _Kill is an understatement. Murder sounds more descriptive,_ Emma decided.

Everyone paid attention, though, when Hermione raised her hand. "Is there going to be any practical use in class?" Hermione asked.

"What do you think could come into class and attack you?" Umbridge said.

"Surely the whole point is to use and practice defensive spells in a defense class," Hermione added.

"The ministry has decided to teach you these spells in a secure, risk free environment," Umbridge said shortly.

"If we are attacked, . ." Harry started.

"_Hand_ Mr. Potter," Umbridge yelled. "Mr. Thomas."

"If we are attacked, it will hardly be a fair or secure environment," Dean added.

"Do you think we will be attacked in class?" Umbridge asked. "The ministry believes a theory based, intensive study will be most beneficial to you. Miss Patil."

"So we aren't going to use magic at all until the test?" Parvati asked.

"The ministry believes if you study the theory hard enough, you will be able to perform the spells correctly. High Ranking ministry officials who are much older and more clever than you have devised this program of study. Yes, Miss O'Neill?"

"Excuse me, Professor. I was simply curious who these people were that were good enough to devise this system for us," Emma asked sweetly.

Umbridge smiled at her. "Of course. They are the fine ministry officials in the Minister's office who have come up with this course of study that will teach you the basic principles and theories behind defensive magic. I believe you know them," she added.

Emma nodded. "Indeed. I believe they are all very devoted to Fudge, such as yourself," Emma added sweetly. Draco tried not to laugh at how fake she sounded.

"Now, some of you have been led to believe that a certain dark wizard has been returned. _This is a lie_. . .

"It is NOT a lie!" Harry yelled.

"The ministry guarantees you are not in any danger and if you have any concerns, or if anyone is spreading fibs to the contrary, I would like to hear of it."

"So, according to you, Cedric Diggory dropped down dead then of his own accord!"

Harry was standing up by now. Emma watched as Umbridge called Cedric's murder a tragedy and sent Harry to McGonagall's office.

"Yes, Miss O'Neill?"

"Just to clarify then, Professor. You see, _my_ father works in the ministry too, as you well know, and I know what he says the official position is on the matter of Cedric's murder. I was wondering _who's_ official position you were quoting?" Emma asked innocently.

Umbridge stared at her fixedly. "Please turn back to Chapter one," she said as she took her seat.

When the bell finally rang, Emma stormed down the hall. _Wretched, wretched woman! I hate her and Fudge . . . Ooh, it would serve her right if a Death eater did attack the classroom._ Emma thought with a laugh, appreciating the irony of the scenario as she headed to the Great Hall for dinner.

zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

_Author's Notes_: this should set up the relationship between Umbridge and Emma for the rest of the year :-)

Potter Fan Bo-- I adore long reviews! Never worry about them being long. As for Harry, I figure his anger makes him pretty oblivious to things. And, also, Emma is easily forgotten by others and unnoticeable (that's partly what makes Draco and her special).

Amarthiel-- It all comes exploding out at once:-) I agree that Emma has to much to do to be head girl, but I am biased . . . (probably my own fault for writing Hermione this way!)

Year1989-- Thank you!!

IceBall-- yup, she can tell, and it will (more than likely) come in handy later :-) And Emma probably will start to crack a little bit from all of the pressure . . .

AnimeCrazy-- Harry and Emma will be better friends. I think I have more stuff between Emma and Draco (for good reason), but things are definetly improving with Harry.

KRP-- Excellent foreshadowing! yes, the negative emotions will definetly wear on Emma, but I don't think she'll have any breakdown before year 6. And the multiple emails didn't bother me, I figure it was fault.

Black-Glass-rose-- Thank you! I would _love_ to see Draco and Emma as both of the heads! unfortunately, I can't figure out a way to bring Draco to Hogwarts . . . . something to think about!


	7. The First Week

Disclaimer: Don't own or profit . . .

Chapter 7: The First Week

The next day proved to be as busy as the previous. All the professors lectured on the importance of O.W.L.S. and set a ton of homework. Angelina came up to Emma at dinner. "Harry can't come to the team tryouts. Are you coming?" she asked.

Emma nodded. "Sure. I didn't know if you wanted me to or not since I am just a reserve chaser," Emma said.

"I figure the more people the better. Besides, we all know that if there was an open spot or if there were four chasers, you would be on the team. I want to know what you think."

Emma was finishing the last of her homework later that night when Harry got back from his detention. She watched him go straight to his dorm, avoiding Seamus, and wondered what happened. _Umbridge_ _must have done something _Emma thought miserably.

She watched Harry the next morning scribble stuff down for divination. "Here," Emma said and handed him her essays for Snape and Binns. "I know you didn't have time last night."

Harry looked at her shocked. "Um, thanks." Emma could tell he didn't know why she was being so kind to him, especially since he had been rather rude during the summer.

"Don't worry about it." Emma said. "I know it must be a hard time for you right now, and I want to help," Emma said. "If it helps, I know what happened in the graveyard. You can count me as one of the believers."

Harry gave her a small smile. "After all the time at Grimmauld, I would hope so," Harry said making Emma laugh.

Emma rubbed her right hand. Something itched, but she couldn't tell what. She looked at Harry's hand. "What did Umbridge make you do?"

"Lines," Harry mumbled.

"Uh-huh," Emma said unconvinced. "If you need to talk Harry, I'm here. Don't forget that." Emma went off to class.

The next morning Emma noticed Harry's hand still hurt. She waited until Harry was walking by himself and went up to him. "I know what that wretched woman is doing to you," Emma whispered.

Harry jumped. Emma grabbed his hand and looked. There wasn't any scar, but it was sore. "Do you want me to find something for you? Something to help with the pain?"

Harry shook his head. "It isn't to bad, and I only have a few more days left."

"She's not going to stop till it is etched in the back of your hand. Wretched woman," Emma said angrily. _I'll make her pay for this,_ Emma thought

"It's alright. Just, don't tell Ron or Hermione okay?" Harry asked. Emma nodded. She went on to classes thinking about Harry.

Before she left for the Irish Society that night, she snuck up to the Boys dormitory and left something for Harry on his pillow. Emma then walked to their classroom.

"Emma!" Cillian said happily. He, Devon, and a few others had arrived early to help Emma set up her first meeting. "Excited? First meeting as crone," he said with a grin.

Emma smiled. "Happy, yes. So long as you guys are all behind me, I have no worries."

Everyone arrived and, since it was the first meeting of the year, started catching up and sharing stories about their summers. Then the subject changed to classes this year so far. Emma laughed because the general consensus was that Umbridge was an overgrown toad and completely useless. "You know, I don't think she can perform any of the defensive spells," Cillian said making everyone laugh.

"True. She probably is a hapless hag," another said.

The conversation soon turned, however, to Cedric. A few, like Neville and Ginny, believed Harry's story, but the conversation soon turned to the vocal majority that Harry was slightly crazed and Voldemort wasn't back.

Emma couldn't stand it any longer and jumped to her feet. Only one other time had anyone ever seen Emma angry. "That's enough. I will not force you to see the truth, but if you do not believe Harry you will not be vocal about it. I _will NOT_ have your degrade Cedric's memory like that. If you are blinded to it, then do not _tarnish _Cedric's memory in _my_ presence." Emma said sharply. Seamus stared at her. Emma started a jig, and to her relief Cillian, one who believed Harry and always Emma's right hand man, joined her. They were soon joined by the others. Emma felt them all questioning what happened that night. _Maybe this will make them see the truth,_ Emma hoped.

Harry arrived back from the detention and found a package on his bed.

_Something to help. Emma._ The note said. Inside was a cloth bandage, and when Harry wrapped his hand in it, he found Emma had charmed it to remain cool which helped to sooth the pain. Harry was glad Emma did not tell him to go to Dumbledore. He was tired of people suggesting that to him. If Dumbledore didn't want to talk to him he wasn't going to talk to Dumbledore.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Friday night Emma went to the quidditch trials. When she arrived she gave Ron an encouraging smile. Angelina had Alicia, Katie, and Emma try to score on the people auditioning and Fred and George send the bludger at them while she sat in the stands to evaluate. When they had all gone Angelina called them over to discuss. When they had finished everyone went back to the common room to celebrate.

Emma finished her essay for Snape and went to bed. She hoped Ron would get more self confidence before their first game.

Emma met up with Draco the next night (Saturday) in the Room of Requirement. "Have you made any progress on your research?" Emma asked.

Draco grinned. "I think I came across something in the Malfoy Library, but I have to do more research here at school."

"Tell me what you know so far. I can tell you are excited about it," Emma said.

"No. If I am right, I want it to be a surprise," he said, "So promise not to peak."

Emma rolled her eyes. "So much for trusting me," she teased. "I promise."

Draco just grinned. "Ugh, that Umbridge woman is a total toad," he said changing the subject. "From what I have heard from my father, she is a complete and total bigot. Which means he likes her, of course."

"And you?"

"Can't stand to be in the same room as her. The only entertaining part about her lessons is how she avoids Potter and Granger, and only talks with you, me, Bones, and the slytherins," Draco said.

Emma nodded. "She likes the children of the ministry officials and people who make big donations to the right places."

"But honestly, reading a book during class. I am half tempted not to show. It's not like if I did she would care. You and I could completely skip class and she wouldn't shun us. Now, if Potter tried to skip class she would think it was to spread 'evil, wretched lies around school.'"

"I hate that woman," Emma said. "I wonder why she isn't a death eater. She seems qualified enough to me."

Draco laughed. "Not all evil people are death eaters. Just all death eaters are evil people. Hey, you never told me how you got Mrs. Black to stop yelling at you. What were her secrets? She is my third cousin twice removed or something," he said.

"Oh, nothing like where they did the illegal muggle baiting or anything like that. Anyone could find those rooms. I know something much more personal. When Regulus tried to back out and was killed, and Sirius was thrown in Azkaban, it broke her heart. Not that she would admit it," Emma added. "But she died miserable and alone. The Black Family pride doesn't want anyone, especially Dumbledore or Sirius to know it, though."

Draco laughed. "You find out everything."

Emma nodded. "Too much. Sometimes it feels like sensory overload."

They changed the topic to becoming animagous. Emma told him what her mother did to learn and they decided to start next week.

_zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz_

_Author's Notes_:

Amarthiel-- If Emma had her way there would be a lot of Umbridge taunting going on :-) as it is, they just have a . . . tense relationship. Hmm. . . . I don't think I can save Sirius, but it is something to think about.

Professor Epona-- I had the letter in the chapter originally, but it was just basically a warning telling Lupin that Lucius saw Sirius at the train station and knew he was a dog.

Year 1989-- Thanks!!!!!!

KRP-- yes, Emma is a fountain of information :-) And her relationship with Umbridge will resemble what you described, hee-hee.

Potter Fan Bo-- agree with Harry when he was yelling at Umbridge? (I just wanted to make sure I knew what part you were pointing too). It's because Emma knows Harry can be highly emotional, especially when angry. Emma's approach to everything is more of an emotional detachment. Harry's reaction to Umbridge is to let his emotions boil to the front (not that I blame him), but Emma's reaction is a more calm, cool, emotionless and diplomatic approach to things. She agrees with Harry, she's just going to make Umbridge squirm in a different way :-)

Childofthekng-- There will definitly be a scene later where Umbridge pushes Emma beyond her normal confines (albeit, it is unintentional). :-)


	8. Arabella & Fidius

Disclaimer: Don't Own or Profit from this . . .

Author's Notes: Well, with the announcement of book 7 I thought I'd put up the twist! Enjoy! (As always, _tons_ of thanks to WIMK for being such a supportive beta!)

Chapter 8: Arabella and Fidius 

Second week of classes proved to be worse than the first. Umbridge not only became high inquisitor, but she had also taken to introducing at the beginning of the week a "Topic of Discussion." This week was why Merpeople should be registered and the actions that have been taken to do so. She seemed blissfully unaware that the whole class found her views disgusting.

The next Irish Society meeting proved to be better and more like old times. People still talked about Cedric, but it was more remembering times with him. Not once did Harry come up which made Emma happy, but she knew it was partly because they were afraid she would blow up again. _Well, whatever works,_ she thought. The saddest part was the rift between Seamus and her. He didn't trust Harry, and while he trusted Emma, he didn't want to accept anything good about Harry. Not yet, at least.

That Saturday night Emma met Draco again as they started their animagous lessons. They took it slow since it was advanced magic, but also because Draco was worried if Emma tried to hard, her mother's memory of it would take over.

Umbridge's next group of half-breeds were Vampires. Emma laughed because Umbridge accidently peaked some people's interest, such as Dean and Seamus, who thought it would be cool to meet a vampire and started a debate over whether or not Snape was one.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hermione came up to Emma monday and told her about learning Defense from Harry. Emma thought it was a great idea and decided to come to support Harry. Neville talked with her about it during the week as well. He had taken to walking with her now that Seamus was being cranky. "I can't believe they asked me!" Neville said happily. "Hermione said that only a few people were going to be asked. I feel so lucky."

Emma snorted. "Believe me, she is only asking a few, but more will come. Surely Hermione realizes that word will spread," Emma said. "But of course she would ask you. Why not?" Neville gave her a cheerful grin.

When the Hogsmeade trip finally arrived, Emma arrived right after the trio entered the Hogs Head. _I highly doubt we should have come here, _Emma thought. She looked at Aberforth and nodded. She ordered a butterbeer and turned to join the trio. _Mundugus? Dumbledore really does know what is going on at Hogwarts_, Emma thought with a smile. She gave a little wave.

Like Emma predicted, there was twice as many people that the trio had planned for. Emma listened to Hermione and everyone talk and, unlike Hermione, wasn't surprised that half the people there were trying to find out about Cedric. She had to refrain from the remarks she had for Hermione after she hurt Luna's feelings though. _Who cares if Luna believes in Heliopaths?_ Emma thought. _She doesn't have to nastily dash Luna's belief system,_ Emma thought.

"I think we should all sign and agree not to go talking about this to other people," Hermione said. Emma took the quill from Fred and signed her name after him not caring about the jinx.

Everyone got up and walked out in groups. Emma ended up leaving with Luna. "Do you believe in the Heliopaths?" she asked curiously. Emma could tell the argument with Hermione was fresh on her mind.

"Does it matter to you if I believe or not?" Emma asked surprised.

Luna shook her head. "No. I was just curious. Your not as closed minded as Hermione Granger."

Emma laughed. "I've experienced too much in my life to be closed minded. I can't close my mind if I wanted to anyways. I don't believe in Heliopaths, but I don't _not_ believe in them either. I guess, until I see one for myself, I just think that it is a possibility." _Even Luna needs some reassurances_, Emma thought.

Luna nodded. "Not surprising," she said with a smile. They separated.

That night Emma and Draco met again like normal. Emma told him about the meetings. "So we might not be able to meet on Saturdays," he said disgruntled.

"We'll still meet," Emma reassured him. "I would miss you if we didn't," she said.

Draco smiled. "Meet me tomorrow when everyone is in Hogsmeade. Our tree, 2 pm."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Emma walked down to the lake and was glad to see everyone was either cooped up inside doing homework, or was in Hogsmeade. Draco motioned for her to follow him. He led her to a clearing right inside the forest.

Emma smiled. He had set up a picnic, and fairies were everywhere as decorations. "It's lovely! What's the occasion?"

Draco grinned as he handed her a book. "You set up a romantic date, and give me a book? I'm not Hermione Granger," Emma teased.

"Just read it," he said. Emma could sense he was slightly nervous that she wouldn't be as happy at what she was reading like he was.

_**Ritual Bonding.**_

_(See also Ancient Egypt, Mind Control, and Desert Stripes)_

_Ritual bonding is a form of ancient magic to magically bind one person to another. Several variations exist and have been used in the wizarding world. The most common form of __ritual bonding that exists today is a lesser quality during wedding ceremonies between the bride and groom. The wedding ritual is not as extensive or all-encompassing . Historically, bonding rituals have been used between masters and slaves (allowing the Master to have complete control over their slaves), and for religious purposes. The other, most well known but not as well documented, bonding has been known to happen between soul mates. This bonding __tends to be completely comprehensive. Since soul mates already share a common spectre or soul, the ritual bonding serves to tie the two people together bodily and mentally._

Emma laughed happily. "I am assuming you have done more research too." Draco gave a relieved sigh. He handed her another book he found on soulmates.

_**Soul mates **_

_(See also Spectre, Ghost, Muggle Mating)_

_Soul mates exist for everyone, but are harder to identify as most people have stopped recognizing the signs and identities of each other. Muggles have long lost touch of their magical abilities to recognize soul mates (one of the rare abilities left to the race), and on the rare occasion it does happen when two mates find each other, they do not realize it._

_Amongst wizards, soul mates typically demonstrate a trait that allows them to stand out. One popular example is of Fidius Oliver and Arabella Stanton from 1867. After finding each other, Arabella, who was born blind, attained the ability to see through Fidius_' _eyes. They are __also one of the documented soul-bonded couples and it is known that after their bonding Arabella permanently was able to see through Fidius._

Emma's jaw dropped. "Yeah, I had the same reaction," Draco drawled.

"Do you . . do you think this could be us?" Emma asked. _Please say yes, please say yes_

"I like to think so, and I hope you do too," he said almost nervously.

Emma nodded. "I do too. I mean, it all makes sense. Me and you, we are two people who can't feel for various reasons, yet whenever we touch, we _do_ feel," Emma said with a smile.

Draco smirked. "I thought so too. It also explains why you don't project emotions on me. Why you don't affect me," he added.

Emma jumped up and kissed him. "I forgot about that. It makes sense," Emma said happily.

They sat down on the blanket and started eating the food Draco had nicked from the kitchen. They didn't say anything for some time while they processed what it meant.

"Are you sorry about it?" Emma asked.

Draco gawked at her. "Who could be sorry?"

"I mean, we are only fifteen."

"So? We know what we are to each other. And I am glad it was you. If it turned out to be Millicent Bullstrode, . . ." Draco shuddered making Emma laugh.

It wasn't until they started to leave Draco asked what Emma knew they were both thinking. "Do you think . . .what do you think about the bonding stuff?" Emma knew that wasn't what he really wanted to ask. "What I mean is, if what they said about soul mates was true, would you think about it?"

Emma grinned. "Lets do some research in the library. I want to read more about it."

zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

Author's Notes:

Amarthiel-- I can think of 2 Umbridge vs Emma moments off the top of my head. And Draco will still be part of the Inquisitor squad.

KRP-- yes, Emma's emotional range has been stretched and grown, and she has become more emotional (Glad you noticed!) but still not anywhere near what a normal person is like (and definitly not anything like harry :-)

Potter Fan Bo-- Yay! I have a spokesmen! It cracked me up! I'll have to start doing my own now:-)

Anime Crazy-- I hate Umbridge too! (She's right up there with Peter on my list). Things come to 'blows' (not literally, though) between Umbridge and Emma . . . and I think one is coming up soon. I have to look at my next few chapters.

ChildoftheKng-- I'm glad! Thanks!

Iceball-- Thanks! I am _sooo gla_dyou are addicted! And thanks for reviewing The Necklace! I'm having tons of fun writing it, and just updated again.

Professor Epona-- Emma's is a surprise :-) Well, hopefully Draco's is too, but I'm sure it's been done. Oh well, I like it :-)


	9. Round One

Disclaimer: Don't own or profit . . . only Pippin/Emma/Society mine!

Chapter 9: Round One (aka School goes Ever on)

Umbridge continued with her half-breed ramblings. She also showed favoritism towards the Slytherins, nor was she rude or mean to the children of ministry officials or the rich, well connected parents. Emma wanted nothing more than to explode at her like Harry did. _Maybe I've been in the same room with Harry too often. He's starting to rub off on me,_ Emma thought with a laugh.

This week, however, Umbridge talked about werewolves and gloated over the legislation she had passed. She was so short sighted she didn't noticed that the majority of the class was disgusted with her. They had all liked Lupin.

Emma wrote to Lupin once in awhile, always addressing the letters with "Uncle" instead of his name.

Students were really upset towards Umbridge when she started cancelling teams. "Surely she will allow us to practice again, right? I mean, three out of four houses can not have quidditch teams. That is completely unfair!" Katie said during practice the next week.

"Everyone has a quidditch team except us," Alicia said. Emma, whom Angelina had asked to start attending the regular practices, listened on.

"What did she say when you asked her?" Fred asked.

"Simply that she needed time to consider it," Angelina said.

"Stupid Malfoy, prancing around because his father has money and influence in the ministry," Ron said.

Emma got up and walked back towards the castle. "Where are you going?" Angelina called out. "To talk to Umbridge," Emma hollered. She headed straight towards Umbridge's office.

"Come in," An overly-sweet voice called out. "Oh, Miss O'Neill. Certainly a pleasure. What can I do for you."

Emma gave her an overly sweet smile. "I am confused, Professor."

"Over what my dear? Surely someone has not been able to persuade you to believe these aweful rumors?"

"Oh no. I know the truth," Emma said grinning. "You see, I have just received a letter from my father," Emma started. She enjoyed watching Umbridge's reaction. "He said he was sure that, while you latest educational decree was an innovative idea, he reassured me that my house quidditch team would be restored. After all, the ministry wants to do what is right and fair, and you, representing the ministry would also wish to be fair. In his letter I received just this morning, though, he seemed most distressed that we were the last team to be reinstated. My problem, Professor, is that I have no idea how to write to my father saying that the Gryffindor's are being discriminated against. That would truly distress him, and we know my father is under a lot of ministry work right now."

"Why, that is an absurd idea . . ." Umbridge said faltering. Emma saw her inner turmoil over being able to hold this over Harry and keeping her reputation.

"Of course it is. Why, I can only imagine what would happen if it became known within the ministry that their prized High Inquisitor was being discriminatory. It would shock the ministry _and_ the daily prophet," Emma said. "That is why I came straight to you."

"Yes, as you should my dear," she said. "This is nonsense. Of course I will allow the Gryffindor to practice. Why, how would it look if only three of the four houses had teams?" she said overly sweet.

"Yes, of course, so if I could get you to put it in writing that we are a team, that would go along way to keep my father happy. Why, right now he is meeting with the Spanish Minister. And quidditch and children's school teams are a favorite topic of discussion among dignitaries you know," Emma said. Emma highly doubted Umbridge knew what was talked about amongst dignitaries.

Emma walked out five minutes later. Angelina was waiting for her along with the rest of the team inside the common room. "What did you do?" Angelina asked worriedly. Emma handed her the paper. Angelina jumped up and down and hugged Emma.

"You are starting our first game," she declared.

"How did you do it?" Fred asked.

"What? You don't think being the daughter of the Foreign Affairs minister is helpful? Everyone in the ministry, including Umbridge, knows that my father is the one who keeps the other countries happy with us. My father is _extremely_ well liked, here and abroad," Emma told them.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The next two weeks went by quickly for Emma for a change. When she wasn't in class or quidditch practice, Emma was in the library reading. Draco would try to go there when she was so that he could point her to the same books he saw.

Emma checked out a book to show Draco that night.

"What is it?" he asked as he walked into the RoR.

"I found the one that goes into detail about ritual bonding."

Draco read through it. "The potion seems difficult," He said. "The potion is used to loosen the soul from it's bodily confines. Slightly dramatic," he drawled.

"It's at least NEWT level, but we can do it," Emma said. "If you still want to." Draco gave her a look that said 'of course.' "It takes about a week to do, so when?"

"How about next weekend. With the quidditch game this weekend, both of us will be busy," he said, "And it gives us the week to make the potion."

Emma nodded. "So, the potion acts to separate the soul from the body for the bonding. The rest of the ritual serves to bond us bodily and mentally," Emma read to herself. "Hmm, we can each make an exception. Ah, how sweet! This guy made his exception so that if he was beheaded during the revolution his wife would only die of a broken heart and her head would remain firmly on her shoulders. Sweet," Emma said with a grin.

"For the record, I would like to keep my head," Draco joked. "Even if it is a bit late for my heart," he said as he leaned forward and kissed Emma.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Emma was furious after the game. How could the toad go and ban students! What a _wretched woman_ Emma thought for the seventh hundred time. She was mentally keeping track. She motioned for Draco to follow her after dinner. She lead him to Myrtle's bathroom. "What are we doing here?" he asked.

"It is where the trio brewed their polyjuice potion in second year. No one comes to the bathroom," Emma said. "Hello Myrtle," Emma said as Myrtle swooped out of the stall.

Emma set up the cauldron and her and Draco started the potion. "How are the DA meetings going?" he asked.

"Alright. So far, nothing new that we haven't done," Emma said with a smile. "We all have to dodge Neville's attempts at stunning. The only safe person is whoever he is aiming for. Poor guy, he just tries to hard! He needs to relax more."

"I shall refrain from any snide remarks," he said grinning. "How long did it take your mom to become an animagous again?"

"It took her a year. It took the marauders about two since they started when they were younger," Emma said.

"We've been at it for over a month, and I have no idea what I am yet," Draco said. "At least it's not a rat," he smirked. "All I know is it is something big. I can feel my spine trying to stretch."

"I know. Me too," Emma said. "I'll be really happy when I know. I hope I'm not a giraffe."

"I thought you liked Giraffes?"

"I do! I just don't want to have that long of a neck," Emma said. Emma put the potion in one of the stalls to brew until they needed to add some more stuff tomorrow.

Tuesday Emma was happy to see Hagrid was back, even if he looked worse for the wear. The class walked into the forbidden forest (most unwillingly, Emma noticed). Emma watched as the Threstrals arrived. "Now, who can see them?" Hagrid asked.

Neville, Emma, Harry, and a slytherin boy raised their hands. Emma knew Draco could see them too, but he didn't raise his hand. "Four. Who can tell me why some people can see them and some can't?"

"Only people who have seen death can see threstrals," Hermione said. Neville caught Emma's eye.

"Neville, who did you see?" Hagrid asked.

"My grandad," He said.

"Emma?" Hagrid asked softly.

Before Emma could say anything, though, everyone heard the dreaded "hem, hem." Emma sighed. _That deplorable woman is everywhere!_

By the end of the lesson, Emma wanted to strangle the woman. "Let's just say, I could care less if she ran into Voldemort any time soon. Do you think Snape will sacrifice her to him for me?" Emma asked hopefully as she and Draco finished adding the last ingredient to the potion that night.

Draco laughed. "If only."

"I know you saw them," Emma asked.

"Yeah, but I didn't want to explain I can see them because I saw your mother's death through the memories you have. That would be hard to explain," he said. "Besides, this way I could antagonize Hagrid when Umbridge came. She likes to always ask me and Pansy our opinions in class."

"So I've noticed." Emma said. They finished adding the last ingredient and put it back to stew for the next two days.

zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

Author's Notes:

Professor Epona-- I have planned for the bonding since I started writing year 1 :-) I liked to sneak the little clues in as I go (makes me feel more like JK!)

Childofthkng-- Yup, the deeping of the relationship :-)

Potter Fan Bo-- Hilarious! Although, Luna doesn't curse Hermione (would be interesting though, I'd support it!)

AnimeCrazy-- I"m glad you like it! I'll admit I was nervous putting it up. And it's explosive when everyone finds out . . .

Amarthiel-- Here is the first Umbridge-Emma moment (Round one goes to Emma :-) I think Draco will continue to be a git around Harry and the trio simply because it is what people expect him to do. He can't change how he acts because it would make people suspicious.

KRP-- so true, so true :-)

Iceball-- I loved the Dept of mysteries in the book. Hopefully I did it justice.

Year1989-- Thanks! I'll update again soon (i hope!)

Kathleen-- Huge, HUGE thank you! I'm humbled! I'm glad the death affected you that way, it was what I was going for. Thanks!!!


	10. Forging New Bonds

Disclaimer: don't own HP or profit from this . . .

Author's Notes Italicized are thoughts and mental conversations. Enjoy!

**Chapter 10: Forging New Bonds** (and Reinforcing Old Ones)

Friday night came around and Emma and Draco met in front of the Room of Requirement at 11 o'clock. _We need a place to perform a ritual bonding and everything we will need for it,_ Emma thought as she paced in front of it. The room had taken on their usual elegant feel to it, but this time there was no furniture. Just a large, cozy rug in front of the fireplace.

"Good thing there wasn't your DA meeting tonight," he said as they walked in. The idea of them having to do it in a girls lav with a ghost watching on was slightly amusing, but also disturbing.

"You can thank Ravenclaw quidditch practice for that," Emma said.

They were quiet as Emma poured the potion into two of the ornate goblets that had appeared. "Maybe this is wrong," Draco said.

Emma set her goblet down. "Because of your family and Voldemort?"

Draco shook his head. "Emma, there is a very real likelihood that I will have to become a death eater if Voldemort isn't stopped before I become of-age. I couldn't make you one either."

"Draco, listen to me. We don't know what is going to happen. Who knows how this war is going to play out. Even without the bonding, we don't know what will happen to us."

"Emma, as a death eater, I could hurt you. I wasn't thinking rationally when I asked you to do this."

"Who thinks rationally about this?"

"Em, as a death eater, I could get killed in this war," he said sullenly.

"Yes, you could get killed in this war as a death eater or fighting for the right side or even as a spectator."

"I just want you to know this before going in," he said.

Emma nodded. "I know that there is that danger, but you have to also realize that I will do _anything_ to protect Harry. Even if it is jumping in front of an Avada Kedavra for him," Emma said.

Draco nodded. "Then we both know there are risks on both sides," he said.

"Remember, after we drink to keep eye contact," Emma reminded him. Draco rolled his eyes.

"And think about your exception as you drink it too," Draco reminded.

"Cheers," she said as they drank it.

_I don't want Draco to suffer my mental slippings or female stuff– menstrations, pregnancy, labor, menopause . . . if we live that long._

"Finally, a potion that actually tastes good," Draco drawled. Keeping eye contact, he summoned the two daggers that the room had provided. Emma took the one Draco handed her and they both cut down the lifeline on their right hand and then clasped hands. The only time they broke eye contact was with the sealing kiss at the end.

'_I wonder if it worked,' Draco thought._

_'I think it did,' Emma said with a mental grin._

Draco's eyes open wide. He looked at Emma, and noticed that in the center of her pupil there was a grey fleck of coloring. _'Are my eyes like that too?' _

_Emma nodded. 'Yes, I can see a bit of my storm blue eye color in your pupils too.'_

Draco and Emma noticed the fleck grew bigger when they talked to each other mentally.

_'I guess that is the sign showing two people are bonded'_ _Draco thought. Emma nodded_. _'Does this mean that you are going to help me on tests now?' He teased._

_Emma mentally rolled her eyes. 'As if you need it'_

_'That kind of hurts when you roll your eyes, you know' Draco said. 'I'm not used to it'_

_'Sorry!'_

Emma and Draco had curled up together on the floor in front of the fire talking until they fell asleep.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It didn't come as any surprise to people that Umbridge made her weekly rant on Monday about the dangers of Giants and giant blood. _'Gee, I wonder what brought THAT lesson on',_ Draco thought as he walked to dinner.

_'Wretched, wretched woman. At least one of us is staying on her good side. She hates me now that she finally figured it out I bullied her into allowing the Gryffindor team to be reinstated.'_

Draco mentally grinned. Oddly enough, it didn't take long for them to get used to having each other in their heads.

The end of term was approaching. The last Saturday before term was over Emma held a special holiday meeting with the Society. "This is exciting," Sinead, the Mother on the Triad, said. "I think this is the first time we have invited the other societies to a meeting with us. Actually," she said thinking hard, "I can't think of any society doing anything like this. Not for the last hundred years or so."

"That's why it is going to be so great," Emma said happily. She and the rest of the council were decorating the large classroom (it wasn't the one they normally use just to keep their secret). Soon, the rest of the Irish society arrived and everyone started exchanging gifts and playing games.

"As you know, this is our last meeting before term ends," Emma said as she got everyone's attention. "So, as something different, I asked if the other societies would grace us with their presence." With a smirk she flicked her wrist and opened the classroom door and the room was flooded with the other three societies as they entered.

"Now, everyone knew about this, but I have one last holiday surprise up my sleeve," Emma announced. "I have asked for two honorary members to be allowed in our little circle," She said grinning and once again opened the door to let Fred and George in. Everyone started laughing and clapping, especially the Irish society. "So, to kick off the holiday celebration officially we have a _ton_ of sweets," Emma announced as everyone brought out the treats she had both baked and taken from the kitchens. She was trying to avoid any awkwardness since it was the first time in centuries the societies mingled outside competitions and school functions. No one liked sharing their secrets (which is why she chose a neutral classroom).

Food proved to be a good idea. Everyone started eating and breaking into groups to talk, joke, sing (can't shut some of the bards up) and play games, and before anyone knew it, it was well past curfew. "I can't believe we didn't think of this first," Ernie said. He (being part of the council of the Scots) and one of the Welsh leaders were sitting with Emma.

Before Emma could respond someone let out a loud whistle. "Since this is the last gathering before the holiday break," Seamus said as he got everyone's attention, "some of us have one last gift to give." Emma felt how important this was to him. She knew for a long time now he wanted to make up with Emma but didn't know how.

_'Well, Cedric did set a pretty high precedence with the challenge and everything,' _Draco pointed out making Emma laugh.

Seamus motioned and suddenly a handfull of the Irish society dancers were joining him on the now empty dance floor. Devon and a few bards from all of the societies gathered their instruments. "This is our holiday present to Emma," Seamus said with a grin. Emma returned the grin and could feel the relief flood him.

The group of about 9 Irish dancers started re-enacting the birth of the O'Neill clan. "It was Seamus' idea," Fred told her. Seamus was the lead character of King Nial, King of Ulster who defeated his opponents to become High King of Tara in 360. Cillian and a handful of other Irish guys depicted Seamus's opponents (Kings of other Irish Clans). Fred hoped down from where Emma was sitting to join George and the two of them (thanks to their ingenous inventions) provided visual effects making everyone laugh and ooh and ah druing the long saga they had created.

_'Notice what else he has done?' Emma asked_. _'Everyone he has involved in this is somehow on Harry's side– in the DA, openly opposed to Voldemort, believes Harry.'_

_'He is trying to tell you he believes in you. Maybe not Harry just yet, but he believes in you,'_ _Draco said_.

_'I know,_' _Emma thought happily_. She laughed as she saw that Seamus had even recruited members from the other societies to participate as characters in the re-enactment.

When they had finished (quite some time later) everyone was applauding enthusiastically. "That was great!" People shouted. Emma walked up and hugged everyone who participated and kissed Seamus on the cheek. "That was wonderful!" she said. "Slightly embarrassing, but great," she said grinning.

"Cedric always wanted you to be in the limelight," Seamus joked. He squeezed her hand. When everyone had left she walked back with him. "Does 'I'm sorry' begin to cover it?"

She laughed. "Yes, it does. I've missed you," she admitted.

"Me too. I should have trusted what Harry said. You believe him, and I believe you," Seamus said. They walked into the common room (after an annoyed Fat Lady chided them for coming back so late). "It was a great night, Em. You should be proud of yourself."

Emma just waved the comment off. "The best part was you coming to your senses," she teased. "And seeing Ginny as the evil Witch Galinda. Major scary!" she laughed. She kissed Seamus good night and headed up to bed.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Upon reflection, Emma decided the rest of the week went just as well (Umbridge aside). Harry actually hung out with her just for the fun of it (Emma decided living in the same house during the summer was definitely an advantage), and now Seamus was back to normal with her.

Harry just talked with Ron and Hermione about Cho kissing him after the last DA meeting, and he was wondering how Cho could possibly feel so much at one time. He saw Emma was reading in the corner. _Emma probably knows too,_ he decided. "Can I ask you a question?" he asked sitting on the arm of her chair.

"Sure," Emma said with a smile. He told her how Cho and he kissed back in the room of requirement. Emma wasn't surprised– she had already talked with Cho _several_ times since the school year started about her conflicting emotions over Harry and loyalty to Cedric.

"I know you and Cedric were close, like Cho was," Harry said, "well, Cho is upset and I know wants to talk about it, I was wondering why you haven't asked me about it since you were very close."

Emma sighed. "I don't ask you about it for two reasons. First, I know what happened that night, so I don't need you to tell me about it. Secondly, I know that as much as you need to . . .heal, talking about it might make you uncomfortable. If you need to talk about it Harry, I will listen, but I'm not going to force you. You'll talk when you are ready too."

Harry processed what she said. He realized Emma had always supported him. When the chamber was opened she was one of the few who believed he wasn't the heir of Slytherin. Then, last year, she knew he hadn't put his name in. Oddly enough, she never asked him questions, which was something even Ron and Hermione had a tendency to do.

"Thanks, Emma. Are you staying with Lupin during break?"

Emma nodded. "I was going to stay here, but Lupin asked me to come back. Honestly, I think he likes the idea of being a foster father," Emma said with a grin. "Being a werewolf, he doesn't want to get into a committed relationship."

"Yeah, I can understand that," Harry said. "I'll see you over break then, I guess," Harry said.

"See you around Harry," Emma said happily. Emma watched him walk up to the boys dormitory. Emma decided to finish the french book she just got from Marie since she only had 30 pages left.

_'Why aren't you happier Harry hangs out with you?_' _Draco thought_.

_Emma grinned_. _'I am happy, I just feel part of it is the fact he is gravitating towards my empathic abilities. It's almost like I funnel off his excess anger and it's calming and soothing_.'

'_Well, maybe when he is better again, he will realize how much he actually **enjoys** your presence.'_

_'I hope so, more than anything.'_ _Emma thought_. _'Marie says she and Ivan are getting really serious. I could have told her that when she left,' Emma joked_.

_'Would you be going to France if they got married?'_

'_Depends if my da is back or not. I don't think he would want me to go to France without him."_

Emma finally finished her book and went up to bed. Twenty minutes after she fell asleep Emma woke up in a sweat, her heart pounding.

_'What's wrong?' Draco thought sleepily_.

_'Harry just had a really powerful, scary . . .dream? It felt too real to be a dream. Voldemort just did something. . . it had to be him.'_

Draco kept thinking to her to calm her down. Emma threw on a robe and rushed down the stairs as she listened to Draco. She arrived at Harry's dorm the same time Neville was rushing out to get McGonagall. Emma watched as Harry thrashed around on the bed for a few seconds before finally waking up.

"Harry! You alright?" Ron kept asking worriedly.

"Your dad . . .he's bleeding!" Harry rasped. Emma stepped aside as McGonagall came in and then took him and Ron to Dumbledore's office.

"What do you think that was all about?" Dean asked.

Emma walked down to the common room and sat in front of the fire. A few minutes later McGonagall arrived to get Ginny and the twins.

"Dumbledore wants to see you tomorrow morning," She said. Emma nodded. She watched them all walk out of the portrait a minute later. Finally, Emma went back to bed.

zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

_Author's notes_:

Year1989-- Ah, thanks! I'm glad you like it!

Childofthekng-- :-) Yes, she is definitely taking more of a stance in politics. Riley would be proud to see he rubbed off on her

AnimeCrazy-- I love seeing people hate Umbridge as much as I do. Definitely makes for interesting writing :-)

Potter Fan Bo-- Hmm . . . I don't think Curse is the right word, but she does do something only Emma can do . . .

Amarthiel-- Yay! You understand Draco perfectly:-) He has to _act_ in character, but he will be helping Emma, which also means Harry on the sly (if you watch carefully that is)

Professor Epona-- adds a bit of suspense to it :-) I have no problem killing off my character (as I do in my LOTR fic), so you'll have to wait and see :-) ::evil author grin::

KRP-- I realized I am going fast, so I'll slow it down after this chapter. I think more stuff happens from here on out anyways. But I'm glad I won't get flamed if Emma does torment Umbridge. . . . .


	11. Holiday Blues

Disclaimer: Don't own or profit from.

Author's Notes: I deviate slightly from the book when it comes to Arthur. Just a way of bringing Draco into this more.

Author's Notes 2: Italics are mental thoughts/conversations, and underlining is a memory. Enjoy!

**Chapter 11: Holiday Blues**

The next morning Emma went to Dumbledore's office after breakfast. "I assume you know what happened?" Dumbledore asked.

Emma nodded. "It woke me up. The agony he was feeling, fear, all of it just was so strong it pulsed through the tower."

"I have long suspected of this connection between Harry and Voldemort,"he started and Emma didn't feel like pointing out the fact she already knew of his suspicions, "and now I am afraid that Voldemort will know of the connection as well."

"It seems that they can not determine what type of snake it was that bit Arthur," Dumbledore continued. "If they can not find an anti-venom by tomorrow, I would like you to go and do what you can," he said.

Emma nodded. "Gladly." McGonagall arrived with Hermione and Emma left. That afternoon when term officially ended Emma walked to Hogsmeade where Lupin met her.

"Well, Sirius is overjoyed to be spending the holidays with people," Lupin said with a grin. "He is actually singing, and as you already know, Sirius never was one to carry a tune."

Emma laughed as they apparated to Grimmauld Place. Emma felt a little woozy when she arrived. "Are you alright, Emma?" Lupin asked worriedly.

'_Boy, Potter sure has anger issues,' Draco said._ Emma rolled her eyes. Lupin thought he saw a flash of grey, but passed if off as just a reflection of the light.

"Harry is extremely upset. Oh dear, he thinks _he_ is guilty for Mr. Weasley being attacked," Emma said as she sat down. Ginny, Ron, and the twins soon filtered into the kitchen to eat dinner.

"Hey Emma! Glad you're here too," Ginny said. "You alright? You don't look so good."

"Killer headache," Emma said as Lupin handed her some chocolate.

_Harry is going to be the death of me. Ironic, I don't have emotions, yet he overcompensates for it,_ Emma thought.

Hermione arrived a little later, setting off Mrs. Black's portrait. Hermoine rushed upstairs to talk with Harry followed by Ron and Ginny.

Emma sat quietly in the kitchen as Sirius, Lupin, Molly, and the twins started putting more decorations up. Finally, they all came back down with a much calmer Harry, to Emma's relief.

"Creepy, isn't it," Emma said as Harry took a seat next to her.

"What is?" he asked curiously.

"How some people can take over our minds like that," she said. He gave her a weird look. "It was brave of you to save Arthur."

"Save him?" He asked.

"Of course! I heard them say that you were the one to warn Dumbledore where to find Mr. Weasley. Who knows what would have happened if you hadn't of warned everyone," Emma said giving him a reassuring grin. Harry returned it. They talked, eating chocolate, while everyone started singing Christmas songs and putting up ridiculous decorations Sirius found in the attic. "I think they've been attacked by moth balls," Harry said looking at one that was practically falling apart.

"I'd say the moth balls won," Emma said making Harry laugh. She was happy she could put him in a good mood again.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Emma woke up Christmas Morning to Draco. _'Merry Christmas, Em_,' _he thought_. Emma smiled.

_'Definitely the best way of waking up'._

Lupin and Emma joined the Weasley, Tonks, and Moody as they went to St. Mungo's on Christmas Day. After only a few minutes, Molly and Arthur got into an argument over stitches, so Emma decided to go with Harry, Ron, Hermione and Ginny to get tea. _I can help Arthur after a cup of tea_ Emma thought.

They got off on the wrong floor, though, and Emma rolled her eyes when they found Lockheart.

'_Go figure, even completely loony and he still loves himself' Emma thought, making Draco laugh._

"How about a round dozen autographs, hm?" He asked hopefully. The attending nurse smiled at them and led them inside the ward.

"We'll just stay a few minutes," Ron whispered.

_'Any longer and they might have to lock me up with him,' Emma thought cheekily._

"Don't I know you?" Lockheart asked Harry. "Taught you everything I know, didn't I," he said cheerfully as he sat down to autograph pictures.

Emma felt sick to her stomach, and her head, when they arrived at St. Mungos, and the feeling intensified here. They all saw Neville and his grandmother walk out from behind the curtains on the other side of the room.

"Neville?" Ron asked. "Who are you visiting here?"

"Friends of yours, Neville dear?" his grandmother asked. "Ah, you two must be Weasleys, and I recognize you, of course," she said indicating Harry. "And you must be Hermione Granger. Helped Neville out in some tight spots, I know. Oh, Emma dear, good to see you again too dearie. Lovely as usual at this summer festivity."

Emma nodded. "Hello Mrs. Longbottom. Thank you. Happy Christmas."

Ron looked stupefied. "Are those your parents down there?"

"What! Haven't you told your friends about your parents, Neville? You should be _proud_! They didn't sacrifice themselves to be tortured to insanity for their only son only to have him be ashamed of them," she rebuked.

"He is proud of them, Mrs. Longbottom." Emma said, stepping up quickly. Emma gave Neville a soft, reassuring smile. "He and I have talked about them before."

"Well, its nice to see . . .yes, Alice dear, what is it?" She asked. Neville took the gum wrapper. "Neville, go ahead and throw it away. You probably have enough to paper your room."

Neville and Mrs. Longbottom left. "I didn't know," Hermione said. Ron and Ginny added they didn't know either. The three of them turned to Harry.

"I found out last year. Dumbledore told me to keep it a secret. Bellatrix LeStrange went to Azkaban for torturing them," Harry said.

Harry turned to Emma. "Did Neville really tell you?"

Emma shook her head. "No. I knew because my father knew them when they were in the Order. My father found out several years ago. Neville and I talked about it last year after the imposter demonstrated the Cruciate curse in class."

"Your parents were in the first order?" Harry asked. Emma nodded. "But, they weren't in the picture," He said.

"The picture was taken after." Emma said as she walked back up to the elevator. Harry couldn't help but wonder after what. (A/n: yes, he will find out :-)

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Emma went down to Mr. Weasley's room while the others went to get tea. Lupin smiled. "Dumbledore told me you might try this," He and Emma walked in together. "Molly, can I talk to you outside, please?" Lupin asked.

"Surely whatever it is, you can say here," Molly said. Lupin ushered her out of the room.

"Do you want me to stay?" he asked. Emma knew he was insanely curious but would respect her wishes.

Emma shook her head. "Sorry, Uncle, but I want as few people to see this as possible." Emma walked up to Mr. Weasley's bed. "Hello Mr. Weasley."

"Hello Emma. What is going on?" he asked curiously.

"I am here to help you. Dumbledore thinks I might be able to figure something out so you can get the anti-venom faster." Emma said.

"I don't see what you can do," He said.

Emma just smiled. "For simplicity's sake, just think about when you were attacked. If you concentrate on the memory it will save me a lot of time, headache, and I am _sure _there are memories you don't want me to see."

Arthur gave her a curious look. Emma felt the memory of that night filter to the top of his mind. Arthur's eyes widened when he saw Emma's pupils contract till they were the size of a drop of ink.

Emma stood in the corridor outside the prophecy room. She could detect Arthur under the invisibility cloak. A swishing sound was heard as a large snake glided into the room. Emma stood and watched as the snake attacked Arthur leaving him to bleed to death

Arthur watched as Emma's pupils dilated and returned to normal the same time the healer in training came in. "Your friend Lupin said I was needed. What can I help you with?"

"I'm not sure," Arthur said as he watched Emma.

"It was some sort of large, tropical snake," Emma said.

_'what kind of snake is that?' Emma wondered. _

_'Hang on, I'll look it up. I saw a book in the Malfoy library that had something in it about tropical deadly beasts.'_

Emma told them what type of snake. "How could you know that?" The trainee asked.

Emma smiled. "I have a friend who happens to have a book on tropical, deadly beasts."

"How did you-" Arthur asked.

"I hope you feel better soon, Mr. Weasley."

"Arthur, please," He said. Emma nodded and walked out.

"Are you alright?" Lupin asked quickly.

Emma nodded. "Can I leave? Hospitals are not a good place for me," Emma said weakly. Lupin apparated them back to Sirius' place.

zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

Author's Notes: For anyone Reading my James and Lily story (The Necklace) I'm updating chapter 6 tonight or tomorrow morning.

Kathleen-- Thanks! I tried not to go over the top. Glad it came out alright! Harry will find out, but not till next year after he knows about the prophecy.

KRP-- Yes, I did want to establish the bond fairly quickly so everything else that wasn't Draco-Emma related got pushed. Things should slow back down now :-)

Potter Fan Bo-- ::grins:: I love leaving my readers in suspense! Book 7 will be especially evil :-)

AnimeCrazy-- I'm glad you liked it! Thank you!

Amarthiel-- Yup! Emma is going to be an active participant in the Dept of Mysteries (yay!). She is going to be more active in Harry's adventures now.

Year1989-- Thank you!

Professor Epona-- Thank you! Definitely more exciting things (well, hopefully) Coming :-)


	12. Ghostly Counseling

Disclaimer: Don't own or profit from this

**Chapter 12: Ghostly Counseling**

Draco was worried the entire break over his father and his plans to help The Dark Lord. _'I can tell he is up to something, that something is going to happen,' Draco said. 'And that terrifies me. What if I just wake up one morning in front of Voldemort?'_

'_I think your mom would hex your dad before that happens,' Emma thought. _Emma was thankful Narcissa wasn't afraid of using her wand against Lucius.

Break flew by. Emma heard from her father that his trip was extended. He wrote it was for business, but she knew it was the Order. Second term started off to a bad start. Emma read, in shock, the escape of ten of Voldemort's death eaters. She shot Neville a look, who looked both furious and sick to his stomach. Emma felt Draco's upset over this too.

_'Now, both Bella **and** my Dad are going to be making me join,'_ _Draco thought_. _'My dad knew this would happen,' he said miserably_. Emma looked at him across the Great Hall.

'_Maybe, if we are lucky, your father will hold to the promise he made to your mom to make you wait till you are of-age. That gives us a year._'

'_I highly doubt it, Emma. Aunt Bella is just as twisted, if not more so, than my dad. The only thing standing between me and Voldemort right now is my mom._'

_'have faith in your mom. I do,' Emma thought._

The only good thing, Emma decided, about the breakout was that more people were starting to believe Harry's story. _Maybe now things will calm down emotionally now,_ she hoped.

Neville sat with Emma during lunch. "Can I ask you a personal question?" he asked. Emma nodded. "Was your mother killed by one of those ten?"

Emma shook her head. "No. She was killed by Voldemort." Neville and Emma walked to Herbology together, where Susan Bones and Ernie MacMillian joined them. Emma knew they both lost family to those ten death eaters. Everyone was insanely withdrawn, which was enough to make Emma want to conjure a clown to lighten everyone's mood.

Then she realized Ernie had a fear of Clowns and decided that would be a bad idea. Instead everyone started whispering about the DA meetings.

"Do you think we will have one soon?" Neville asked hopefully.

"As soon as one can be arranged with all of our weird schedules," Emma said squeezing his hand.

"We need it now more than ever," Ernie said. "What do you think the toad will say now? Can she honestly think we still don't need to learn this?"

"She'll just say that we need to read harder," Susan making them all laugh.

"Emma," Neville asked as they started heading back to the castle. He had waited until it was just the two of them. "Can I ask you a favor?"

Emma nodded. "Of course. What's on your mind?" She asked smiling at the irony of that last sentence.

"Would you help me?" he asked. "With my defense, I mean. I don't . . . I want to be prepared for anything, for everything," he said. He wasn't sure how to explain it.

Emma squeezed his hand. "You busy right now?" Neville grinned. He wasn't surprised she understood how important this was to him. Emma usually paired up with Neville during the meetings (she wasn't afraid of the wayward jinx) but she agreed to help him whenever they had spare time– after the Irish Meetings, between classes, before dinner.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Umbridge's class continued as they always had. _'And I had hoped she would change now that the Death Eaters had escaped,' Draco muttered as he started to daydream during her class._

_Emma snorted. 'Umbridge change? Only if Voldemort showed up with a dead Fudge. Then maybe . . .'_

Umbridge was becoming less favorable by the minute. Everyone arrived in class on time (heaven forbid you had a detention with her) and by now Umbridge didn't even bother to ask to put wands away. Wands were never out.

By the second week Emma was taking a bet with Draco on how long it would be before she issued another decree. They quickly learned the first week back that her weekly rants were being extended to any creature the Ministry had deemed dangerous and anything she personally just detested. The only thing people paid attention to was what the latest addition to her wardrobe: an awful hat to show off her inquisitor status.

_'I think it was a Christmas present from Fudge,' Emma said. _She saw Draco bite back a laugh over at his desk. Umbridge told them to start reading chapter 14. Emma took out her book for Magical theory, whispered a charm to make it look like her defense one, and started reading that instead.

_'I liked the homework question of 'how would you find a thirteenth use for Dragon's blood,' Draco said. _

_She snorted. 'Yeah, your answer of 'Follow the procedures Dumbledore used to find the first twelve uses' was definitely worth full marks there,' she teased._

_'Sad thing was, I got a 9 out of 10 on it too,' Draco smirked. 'When is the next Hogsmeade trip?'_

_'Two weeks,' Emma said _as she started writing the homework out for Magical theory

_'Hmm . . . shrieking shack or Room of Requirement?' he teased._

_'Forbidden forest,' she thought with a sly grin making Draco laugh. _

_'Fine,' he agreed._

She finished her homework and still had twenty minutes left of class so she pulled out a book she was reading for fun and decided to read that for the rest of class.

After dinner she had quidditch practice, and then Emma decided to indulge herself with a bath in the Prefects bath. Half way through she was interrupted by Myrtle.

"Emma!" Myrtle said happily.

"What has made you so happy tonight Myrtle?"

"Did you hear what the Bloody Barron did to Peeves?" she said happily as she started to retell Peeves latest prank, this time against the Grey Lady (Ravenclaw's ghost), before The Bloody Baron stopped him. Emma decided girl talk was still important to the ghost.

"How is the Grey lady now?" Emma asked.

"She is pouting," Myrtle said. "I heard, though, from the other ghosts that the Fat Friar is trying to coax her into joining the others in a game of Phantoming, but she won't listen. But she'll be fine. She'll pout for a day, enjoy the attention everyone gives her, and then tomorrow be back to normal."

"Yes, she does like her pouting," Emma acknowledged. She got out and put her robe on. "So do you still have your crush on Harry?" she teased.

"Oh, he is so sweet," Myrtle said. "The one time he caught me watching him, the time with the golden egg thing, he was so modest."

"He was mortified," Emma said laughing.

"But your Draco is also adorable!" Myrtle said. "He actually said hi to me in the corridors the other day when it was just him and me. He is the first boy besides Harry that acknowledges I am still a woman!" Myrtle declared.

"Yes, they do have some similar qualities," Emma said.

"What was the phrase those Hufflepuff girls used, . . . . yin and yang, I think," Myrtle said.

"Maybe," Emma said. "Have you ever thought of finding a companion, Myrtle?"

"You think because I'm dead I can't be with live people!" Myrtle yelled.

"No," Emma said waving her hand. "I think you are just a young woman who needs more friends. Have you joined the other ghosts on their montly haunting? Did you join them for their ghostly Christmas caroling? You would have fun!"

"Well, Drusten did say that I should get out of my u-bend more," Myrtle said. "But he was so mean when he said it."

"He wasn't mean, he was concerned. You know what you should do? Ask him to go with you next time you go out to the lake. He'd have fun too," Emma suggested.

"You think?" Myrtle asked surprised. "Maybe I will." Emma smiled as she watched Myrtle float out.

When Emma made it back to her dorm she wrote a letter to Jane.

Have you ever been a matchmaker for a ghost? It certainly is a bit odd. You know it is hard to get a reading on them usually, since they are but a ghost of what a normal person feels, but I can certainly feel loneliness coming from Myrtle. I think being stuck in a school for the last 50 some odd years has done nothing for her emotional development. Maybe a good time with the explorer Drusten will help. He is entirely to serious over being dead, and she to melodramatic. They'll balance each other out, at least for the next 40 years or so. 

Remember the Ice Age sequel you said you saw with Enrique? It makes me think of what the sloth tells the Mammoth "She completes you." ::heart::

That sloth dance was hilarious!

zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

Author's Notes: Drusten is just a ghost I invented.

Professor Epona-- Thank you! I was trying to start making Draco more useful without others knowing :-)

Childofthekng-- Ooh, year 6 ::evil author grin:: It will be interesting (I think).

amarthiel-- Emma is definitely there for the exciting things this year :-) ::yay!::

year1989-- Thank you so much!

Iceball-- Ah, I am glad you like Emma so much! The bonding definitely has it's pluses, and some side effects which I'll bring up later in another chapter :-)

Potter Fan Bo-- Sorry! I try to be thorough. Hmm . . . What dramatic events will unfold when Draco and Emma go romping through the forest? Will trouble ensue? Stay tuned and find out! (thanks to WIMK for this commentary, I thought you would enjoy it).

AnimeCrazy-- He is definitely curious, and he remembers this later on, but he's not sure what it means and I don't plan on anyone explaining it to him.

Amanda-- I would love to read your story when you get it up. I'm glad you like mine! It's always nice to have a new reader! Good luck with yours!

KRP-- after my beta re-read one of your reviews, I just realized you foreshadow future events so well! Draco will be helpfull (what can I say, I like the guy), but mostly anonymously for now . . . at least until year 6. And the Necklace was meant as a one-shot, but everyone kept asking for more so I gave in and am now up to chapter 5. OH! and ever the insightful person that you are, you guessed correctly in thinking that Emma won't need her kitchenette so soon. But, one will make an appearance, but you won't see it for quite some time.


	13. Gregory

Disclaimer: Don't own or profit

**Chapter 13: Gregory**

The first Hogsmeade trip of the term arrived and Emma went to get some new dancing shoes and stuff for the next meeting. "Emma!" Ernie said coming up. "We were thinking, it's unofficial right now I wanted your opinion, but what if we invited you and your society to our St. Bride's day festival?" he asked. "Our two groups would have a ton of fun."

"Sure," Emma said. "Once I have an official invitation I'll run it by the council, but I'm sure it will be a yes."

"Great!" he said. "I'll tell Cian (A/n: Scot leader). See you later!" he said rushing off to catch up with Susan Bones.

After shopping she headed back to the castle. "Dobby?" Emma asked as he appeared.

"Missus O'Neill!" Dobby said. "We was just looking for you to thank you!"

"For what?"

"The Christmas present you gave us! Me and Winky! Winky didn't know who it was from, and . . ."

"It's okay, Dobby," Emma said with a smile. "How is Winky now?"

"Still depressed," he said sadly.

"I'm sorry. Didn't you say once she was excellent at making Walnut and Caramel pie?" Dobby nodded. "Good. Why don't you tell her to make some for dinner? It will give her something to do, something she is good at."

"I don't know if she will, Missus. She is still slow to work," Dobby said ashamed.

"Hopefully she will decide to readjust. Tell her we'd love the pie. Tell her it's an order if that's what she wants to hear," she said. Dobby gave a nod and disappeared with a crack.

"Maybe you should become a therapist," Draco joked as she walked into the forest.

"From ghosts to house elfs, nothings beyond me," she teased. "Hmm . . . you know how Hagrid is hiding something in here?" she asked.

"What are you planning now?" he asked. "Here I thought you wanted to come here so we could be alone to snog and work on our patronuses, but you want to hunt down whatever is in here?"

"What can I say, I have some marauding urges," Emma said with a mischievous, Potter grin.

"Now I know why my parents and Snape think there is something wrong with you Potters. You are all deranged," he said shaking his head.

"But you'll come with me anyways," she said knowingly.

"Someone will have to bring back your body," he said.

"It won't be you," she pointed out.

"I want to see what happens rather than just drop down dead," he said pouting. Emma laughed, grabbed his hand, and they started walking through the forest.

"What can you tell?" he asked. "I just get the feeling we are being watched."

"Unicorns, two of them, over there," Emma said pointing. "And some other things, not sure what though."

"Well, if they want to eat us, let me know," he said. They heard a roar. "Great," he muttered under his breath. "What kind of creature is that?"

"Don't know, something angry, confused, and . . . scared," Emma said. They headed that way.

"You know what he is hiding, don't you."

"Something personal," she said. "Something that has him worried."

"Well then, if that's all. . ." They approached a clearing and saw the biggest person they have ever seen in their lives. "Great, a bloody giant!" Draco muttered. "Grant it, a short one, but still."

"Ah, he's lonely. I think they are related," Emma said.

"I can see the resemblance," Draco said darkly. Emma walked out a bit and waited for him to see her. He gave a roar and tried to reach out.

"How horrid!" Emma said sadly seeing him tied up.

"Some might call it sensible," Draco muttered.

Emma just stood quietly next to Draco as the giant continued to yell. Finally he started to calm down. "He's scared and lonely is all," Emma said. "He doesn't know where he is."

"Skoool," he said. Emma and Draco nodded.

"We are Emma and Draco," Emma said pointing. "I wish I knew how to speak giant," she whispered.

"Like that can stop you. Just speak with him mentally so he knows we aren't food," Draco whispered.

"He isn't hungry right now anyways," Emma said. She started talking and making hand signals with Gwarp.

"Do you really like that name?" Emma asked. '_It is such a wretched name! So demeaning. We should give him another name,' Emma thought._

_'Well, if we live through this I'll look through a Name Book for Giants if you want_'_ Draco thought_.

"Me Gwarp," he said.

"You are a big boy. You are the biggest guy here," Emma said making Draco snort. "You look like a Gregory. You have a gregarious nature," Emma said. The three of them stayed there for about an hour before Emma and Draco decided to leave.

"Okay, next time I pick, and I am picking a romantic day in a park, far, far from the Forbidden Forest," Draco said.

"Aw, he just needs a friend," Emma said. "I think I'll tell Hagrid to call him Gregory."

"You'd have to explain why," Draco said.

"He should know that it's because everyone told him to Grow Up," Emma said. "It would go a long way to helping them get along better." She wrapped her arms around Draco. "We still have about five minutes till people will be getting back from Hogsmeade," she said making Draco grin as he kissed her.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

That night Emma walked in to the Irish society meeting. She found Fred and George deep in conversation with Cillian over the finer points of something (she was sure she didn't want to know). It was their second meeting and she was happy to see them fitting in so well.

"Is it true?" Devon asked as everyone arrived. "Did the Scots really invite us to their party?"

"More importantly did we say yes?" a sixth year asked.

"It's a vote," Emma said. "Rather than have our own, would we like to join theirs this year?" She asked and the majority raised their hands. "Okay then. They told me to meet them in the same classroom we had Christmas in next Wednesday at 8. Now for important matters," Emma said grinning. "It's come to my attention we haven't actually seen either of the twins dance."

Fred and George shared scared looks making everyone laugh. "Is there some weird initiation ritual we don't know about?" Fred asked.

Emma and Sinead shared a look, and then Emma motioned to Devon to start playing a reel. Emma and Sinead both grabbed their hands and danced with them in front of everyone.

"You do well," Emma said with a grin. She had danced with Fred while Sinead had danced with George. "Cillian was taking bets to see if you would step on my feet or trip."

Fred laughed. "Mum would be happy to know all that yelling at us about posture and what not when we were kids paid off," he said with a grin.

"You know your mum was on the council, right?" Emma asked as they grabbed a butterbeer.

"Really?" George said.

"Yup. She even was made Maiden for her last year at Hogwarts. I believe your father was also on the council his last year."

"Wicked," they said together. "We are just happy to be here," they said.

"It seems all the Weasley's have joined except Ron," Seamus said laughing. "After the Yule Ball, I can't really see him as a dancer," he said.

"He didn't do to bad with McGonagall," George said making everyone crack up.

"I think that scared him for life!" Neville said.

"You'd be surprised," Emma said. "There is still one person he wouldn't mind dancing with," she said with a wicked grin.

"How's your shop coming along?" Cillian asked.

"More importantly, have you told your parents?" Emma asked.

"Wonderfully, and hell no," Fred said.

"Brigit and Ally have already moved out to their new premises," George said.

"I know. Padraig told me over the holiday about it. They wanted to be moved before they got married," Cillian said.

"I can't wait for their wedding!" Sinead said happily. "It is always exciting when it is two of our members getting married."

"On to more important matters . . ." Devon said. "Who had it that it would take 2 weeks, 3 days for Umbridge to pass her latest decree?"

Emma and Seamus ended up splitting the pot. "You just bet when I do," she teased.

"You always win," he pointed out.

"Believe me, I don't _want_ to understand that woman, but it isn't hard to," Emma said with a sigh. Seamus pulled her to her feet and a jig started. "Anything's better than thinking about that toad," he said grinning. She laughed and was happy he thought of the distraction.

Seamus, Neville, Ginny, and Emma were walking back to the Tower. "Do you think Ron will ever ask Hermione out?" Seamus asked. "She is the one you were referring to."

"Not for a _very_ long while," Emma said.

"Ron ask someone out?" Ginny said incredulously. "Voldemort would sooner wear pink polk-a-dots," she decided making them all grin. Emma kissed Seamus and Neville goodnight and went to fetch her broom. Draco had asked her to go for a fly that night.

**zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz**

Author's Notes: I read somewhere that because of his size, everyone told Hagrid's brother to 'grow up.' He says Grawp.

Professor Epona-- Thanks! Draco and Emma manage to balance each other out, I think. I saw the second Ice Age with my niece and she loved the squirrel too :-) (I think I'm more partial to the sloth and sabertooth).

Amarthiel-- WHo's your favorite ghost? I wanted to show Emma is still the one people go to with their problems, etc. Haven't done anything lately about that so I thought I'd get back to emma's roots :-) Yes, the exit scene is included :-)

Potter Fan Bo-- woops, author slips. That's what happens when you babysit your niece! Oh well. . .

KRP-- yay! A long one :-) We can't forget the dancing lessons Emma gave Neville (with Seamus and Dean). LOL. I love your idea of Draco testing him! Such a Draco way of helping out, too. I think I'll put that in somewhere too! Your foreshadowing is a good thing. :-)

AnimeCrazy-- An Umbridge slap down . . . should be fun :-)

Born Blue-- thank you! You caught it! I purposely left out Draco's exception. It doesn't come into play just yet ;-) As for the bonding, there are rules to it that will be explained later (when Harry finds out), but there is a good example of what happens to them when she goes to the Department of Mysteries. Great example, too, for stuff that will happen later in year 6 ;-)

Dracos-kitten-- Thank you! I'm glad you like it!


	14. Personal Vendetta

Disclaimer: Do not own or profit from Harry Potter . . .

**Chapter 14: Personal Vendetta**

February began with the St. Brigit's day celebration between the Irish and Scottish societies. After to much food they were heading back to the tower. "I'm afraid I've gained ten pounds tonight," Ginny complained.

"Dean won't mind," Seamus teased. Ginny smacked him.

"Seamus Finnegan, I should hex you right here," she said.

"Ah, can't you wait till tomorrow Ginny?" Emma teased. "We are almost to the tower and I don't feel like having to take him all the way to the hospital wing."

"Alright, I'll wait till breakfast when he is closer to the wing," she decided.

"Well I for one am not going to haul you there," Neville laughed.

"I hate mondays," Emma said. "Double Umbridge."

"And her weekly rants," Neville said.

"We think she will have to start making creatures up soon," Seamus said.

"Or move on to Flobberworms," Ginny said. "They stain the soil! They eat dirt! They must be punished!" Every laughed at her impersonation.

"I hear we are starting Patronuses soon," Ginny said. They knew she meant the DA.

"You coming to the meetings?" Neville asked Seamus.

"You don't think Harry will get angry?" he asked hopefully.

"He thinks you are angry with _him_," Emma said. "Honestly, boys can be so stupid sometimes." She saw Ginny nod in agreement.

"I will have to come simply because they are saying you are getting good Nev," Seamus said. "Your hexes actually hit their target once in awhile," he teased.

"I'll practice on you if you piss me off," Neville threatened. Emma shot Seamus a look to make him stop his next comment. They had walked in and went their separate ways.

"Emma, do you get this potion homework?" Harry asked. Emma nodded and showed him hers.

"Honestly, I think Snape just wants to kill me through schoolwork this year," Harry muttered.

Emma laughed. "No, he is planning something much more subtle," she teased. "Something involving blue beetles and flobberworms."

"So doublecheck my oatmeal in the morning," he said grinning. "Can you believe Angelina in practice today?"

"I know. Almost makes me miss Oliver."

"She is certainly channelling him or something," Harry muttered. "Be so glad you aren't in divination."

"Believe me, I am," Emma said. "No way could I handle being told I'm about to die. Aren't you the lucky one."

"Yay for me," he said as he continued to make up stuff for his diary homework.

"You should add tooth decay there for the 19th. Something different," Emma said.

"What about the 27th?"

"Hmm . . . a falling out with horses leaves you in the hospital wing with a fractured arm," she said. Harry laughed as he added that. They continued making up his moon chart for the next half hour since Emma had already finished all her work before dinner.

"Rotten peaches can really do that to you?" he asked.

"No, but I highly doubt she knows that," Emma said grinning. They went on to talk about the homework Snape was giving all of them before going to bed.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Emma wasn't psychic, but she should have realized Umbridge would eventually do something to hurt her. She figured she would want to get back to her for reinstating the team, but she never thought that Umbridge would open this can of worms . . . and completely unintentionally.

"Now, this week I will discuss with you the ministry's position on Empaths," she said as they all sat down that afternoon. "Thankfully, Empaths have become extinct, but regardless, the ministry still feels you should know the history of the Ministry in their dealings with these creatures so you may appreciate the success the ministry has had with purging them."

Emma's jaw dropped. Her and Draco were both bewildered and angry. "Now, empaths were dangerous creatures because they feed of the emotions and feelings of other people. They would manipulate the minds and senses of witches and wizards for their own sick pleasure. Thankfully, Nature has seen the need to destroy any remaining empaths."

Only Emma and Draco were paying any attention to her. By now, people just stopped listening to Umbridge's weekly rants, but Emma was too angry to care.

_'Just let her rant, and then she will move on and forget it,_' _Draco warned_ even though he knew Emma wouldn't listen.

Emma raised her hand. "Have you ever met an empath, Professor? How would you even know if you were sitting in the same room as one," Emma asked her voice not betraying the fury she was feeling.

"Miss O'Neill, one can tell when their soul is being eating away so there is no need to fear of being caught unaware."

"I believe you have them confused with dementors then. An easy mistake for a Defense against the Dark Arts teacher to make," Emma said snidely. Before Umbridge could turn away Emma asked quickly, "And what is the ministry's official position? What would they have done if there were empaths still today?"

"Why, the ministry would have them registered, as they should do with all creatures that pose a threat to the wizarding, and in this case, muggle world."

"But how do you know it would be _you_ who suffered, and not the empath?" Emma asked.

"That is enough, now, Miss O'Neill," Umbridge said. "I will not suffer you to keep my class in disarray with your impassioned and misguided speech."

"As we must suffer with your bigotry?" Emma asked sweetly.

"Perhaps a detention is in order." Umbridge threatened.

Umbridge saw something dangerous flash in Emma's eyes. "Oh, yes please," Emma said earnestly surprising Umbridge (and the rest of the class). "Yes, give me a detention," Emma said deathly calm. The entire class was watching curiously. No one asked Umbridge for a detention, or for that matter, engaged her in any type of argument. And it wasn't like Emma to be argumentative either.

"This way when I explain to my father why it is I received my first ever detention, I may tell him it is because I stood up against bigotry and discrimination from the likes of you. In fact," Emma said excitedly, making the class jump from some sort of electric pulse and Draco rest his head in his hands. "I _beg _you to give me the same type of detention as Harry. Lets say, 2 weeks worth? This way I'll have a nice prize to show off and my father will know _exactly_ who to show his displeasure too."

Everyone watched as Umbridge eyed Emma uncertainly. "Oh, a bit of friendly advice, write an educational decree by then to allow your type of detentions. You wouldn't want the ministry to know your breaking your own laws now, would you. Wouldn't impress Fudge at all to see the unlawfulness going on in this class."

Umbridge dismissed class an hour early. Emma stalked off down the hall oblivious to everything until Draco pulled her into a broom closet. "What do you think you are doing?"

"I _hate_ that wretched woman!" Emma declared. "Did you listen to her?"

"Yes, and so did the rest of the class now," he said.

"Don't you understand! I'm a creature! I'm not human to her, I am a soul sucking, manipulative dark creature who deserves nothing but to be obliterated." Emma said as a single tear rolled down her cheek. "And people wonder why empaths are not well known."

Draco pulled her into an embrace. "I know. She doesn't like anybody or anything except her and Fudge. You can't let her know she got under your skin, though."

"Normally I am self controlled, you know that."

Draco smirked. "Actually, I think it's great you finally got riled up over something. Guess what Umbridge is doing now, though. She asked me and Pansy after class to keep an eye on some of the less trustworthy students."

Emma sighed. "She knows about the DA, then."

"It seems so. I can keep her off track so long as no one tells her where you meet."

Emma rested her head against Draco's chest. "I really hope this pattern of DADA professors only teaching a year holds. If she teaches next year, I will refuse to come back."

Draco laughed. "And leave me to do all the work for the both of us?" He changed the subject to his family. He had received a letter from his aunt encouraging him to join the dark lord. "So far, though, mum seems to be holding them off. It looks like they won't force me until I am seventeen. If I'm lucky, they will wait till I'm out of school completely."

"If we're lucky." Emma repeated. They made plans for Valentines day and the Hogsmeade trip next weekend.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

Author's Notes: I had so much fun updating THE NECKLACE I decided to go ahead and post the next chapter of Emma. It's actually one of my favorites, and I've been impatient to get to it :-). Some teasers in the replies ::evil author grin::

Amarthiel— Hmm . . . the clubs uniting against Umbridge! I like it. I'll see what I have left and what else happens. Maybe . . .

Year1989– Thank you!

KRP– I like the groups ganging up on Umbridge too :-) Maybe some marauder influences too. I loved the idea of the betting; the societies way of playing off of Umbridge and her ridiculous measures to seize power. I don't think it's so much Umbridge is predictable, just to Emma.

AnimeCrazy– yay! I'm glad I am keeping it interesting! I am looking forward to the Dept of Mysteries now :-)

Potter Fan Bo– Ah, I see Draco as a romantic (not that he would flounce it). I'm rooting for him to sweep Emma off her feet ;-)

Iceball– I hope you read my reply in THE NECKLACE. Some hints there about Emma! I am addicted to some stories too, and just love that mine is addicting! It certainly is addicting when it comes to writing.

Snuffles-sweetie– Hello! I love hearing from new reviewers! Thank you! I'm flattered! Harry finds out in year 6. He can't find out before he knows about the prophecy, and then . . . well, he finds out about _everything_ kind of at once. Emma sort of _hits_ him with it all at once. ;-)

I love putting teasers in!


	15. One Fine Day

Disclaimer: Don't own or profit from JKs work; only twists, Emma are mine.

Chapter 15: One Fine Day

Valentines day arrived and Emma woke up to find a bouquet of roses and carnations on the top of her trunk. _This is going to be a good day, _she thought, happy it was Saturday, and a Hogsmeade weekend which meant no classes, and most especially, no Umbridge class.

_'Our tree at 2,' Draco said. Emma nodded._ They were going to spend the afternoon together– something else to look forward too. She went into Hogsmeade to go shopping (always something fun) and ran into Dean and Ginny. She could tell they were enjoying their first Valentines Day together. She also bought stuff to send to Sirius and Remus hoping to cheer them up.

She found Draco at their tree and then walked to their clearing (they both considered it theirs) where Draco had charmed floating lights and charmed fairies into acting as adornments. He had a picnic basket for lunch and she had one filled for dessert.

"I wish we could do this more often," he said as they were laying around.

"Especially instead of attending Defense," she said bitterly. "Honestly, everyone detests her, no one would be sad to see her go. The sad thing is, she doesn't realize the fact the only person who likes her is Filch."

"The job's cursed so she'll be gone soon enough."

"Do you think Snape will sacrifice her to Voldemort for me?" Emma asked grinning, making Draco laugh.

"I don't think he would mind, but I highly doubt even Voldemort would want her."

"He doesn't have to keep her," she said cryptically. "Some of the students are planning a rebellion, they just aren't organized or unified."

"Are you volunteering?" he asked.

"Like they would think to ask me," Emma said sadly. She changed the topic, not wanting to talk about school. They talked until after dinner when they finally returned to the castle. When Emma went up to bed that night she found a teddy bear holding a large chocolate assortment on the top of her bed making her grin. _'You spoil me to much,' Emma told Draco._

_'You deserve it. Someone should,' he said _and she could feel his smirk. She laughed and got into bed thinking it was the best day.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

School wasn't going quickly enough for Emma. The only exciting things were the Irish society, the rare occasions Emma played in a quidditch match, DA meetings (which Draco kept the other Slytherin snoops from finding), and spending time with Draco.

Emma was relieved when the quibbler article came out a week later and people started believing Harry. Harry's emotional burden decreased, the overall hostility in the school decreased (even if Umbridge's increased but that only made Emma want to dance for joy), which meant Emma's emotional roller coaster also decreased. "How was it seeing Rita again?" Emma asked at breakfast the morning it came out.

"She wasn't to bad this time. Maybe she was just happy to be writing again."

"Happy to be writing about you," Emma pointed out with a grin. "Scoop of the year! She'll probably win the Silver Quill– it's a journal award they give out each year," she explained knowing Harry didn't know what it was. She watched Harry look around at the people eating and talking about the article. He instinctively knew they were talking about him. "They believe you now," Emma said with a reassuring smile. "I think you have about 87 percent of the student population convinced. And all the teachers but the toad."

"87?" he asked surprised. "What about the other 13?" he teased

"They don't want to deal with it. Most people push things aside they don't understand or like. . . I wouldn't worry about Cho."

"I just don't get why she would go out with me just to cry over Cedric. I thought she would . . ."

"She's trying to deal. I talked with her the day after and she's both embarrassed, pissed off, confused, and about three more emotions. Honestly? She wouldn't be good for you, at least not right now." _Not while they were both still emotionally traumatized over Cedric's death _she thought.

"I think part of me gets that," Harry said. "You girls are so complicated."

"Nah, humans in general are, believe me. Few understand us," Emma said with a grin. She heard Draco snort over that.

"Did you read it?" people kept asking in whispered tones as Emma walked to class with Harry and Ron. She watched and was happy that Harry was relieved people were so excited over the interview.

"Now we just have to worry about the toad," Ron muttered. "I think everyone will be at tonight's DA meeting," he said with a grin. Emma laughed.

"Actually, Seamus is also coming," she said and saw Harry's surprised look. "He's wanted to for some time. You think girls are complicated, you guys are just as weird," she said laughing at their bewildered looks. She shook her head and took her seat next to Neville.

Emma was helping Neville with his patronus during the DA and was happy at the progress he had made in the meetings. Harry walked by checking on them. "Have you noticed Marietta isn't here?" Harry asked Emma.

Emma nodded. "Honestly, I don't like her. I know you don't, I just didn't say anything when you were trying to go out with Cho. There's something . . . I don't know . . . self-preservationist about her." (A/N: since Emma really only sees her at the DA meetings, she doesn't know she plans on telling on them)

"I'm just glad I'm not the only one who doesn't like her." He walked over to see what Seamus's patronus was like but it disappeared.

"What is your happiest memory, Neville?" Emma asked

"I don't know. I'm trying," He said.

Emma smiled. "I know you are. Just think, don't force it. It will come to you," she said reassuringly. Just when a memory started to surface for Neville, Draco thought to her. _'Emma! Umbridge knows. Someone snitched! She sent me to get Pansy and some others and then to come and find you.'_

_'Wait! We need a distraction. I can't just tell everyone Umbridge is coming,' Emma pointed out._

_Draco mentally cursed_. _'Oh, hang on! I have an idea._' A minute later, their was a pop and Dobby arrived. "Harry Potter!" Emma watched as Harry figured out what was happening. _'Try to only get Harry, okay?'_

_'Promise.'_

Emma rushed out with everyone else. Emma knew Draco wouldn't chase after them. He could catch Harry, something to work against his personal vendetta, and keep Umbridge happy.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Harry was furius sitting in Dumbledore's office. Happy no one else was caught, and hoping Dumbledore would be able to get rid of this problem, but furious that Cho (or anyone for that matter) could be friends with such a lowlife like Marietta. And it was all because her mom worked in the ministry. She wasn't the only person who had a parent in the ministry. Emma did, but she didn't go around pulling idiotic stunts like this.

A shot went out, making Fudge, Umbridge, and Kingsley unconscious. "Quick thinking with the memory charm," Dumbledore said. He looked down at Marietta. "Perhaps more dramatic than her method," he said with a chuckle. He turned to McGonagall. "There isn't much time. I don't want them to think they were unconscious for more than a few seconds. If Marietta or others become a problem, ask her for help," he said and McGonagall nodded.

She hoped it didn't come to using Emma, but honestly wouldn't mind it if Umbridge thought she was one of her kittens she had plastered on the walls of her office.

Harry wondered who 'she' was but soon was more worried over the fact Dumbledore was leaving. "You must keep up your occlumency lessons, Harry. They are more important than you know."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"This is really going to make her snide and unbearable," Emma said as the Gryffindor DA members made it back to the common room. By the time they made it back, the announcement had already gone out that Dumbledore was gone and Umbridge was now in charge. She, Ginny, Neville, the twins, and Seamus, had snuck into the classroom the Irish meetings were held in before heading back to the common room.

"We need to do something about her," Lee said. He had just arrived back at the same time they did. "We can't just let her do this. We need to do something above ground, something she can see," he said frustrated.

"Like what?" Neville asked.

"If we get caught, she will make it so we not only get kicked out of school, but excommunicated from the wizarding world as well," Ginny said.

"Then we best not get caught," Emma said. They all forgot she was there for minute but turned to see what she had planned. "We have the numbers, what we need is the unity," she said. "We certainly aren't the only people who have taken a dislike to her."

"Emma," Seamus said as an idea came to him. "You know what we need to do? We need to have a meeting."

"Isn't that what we are doing?" Lee asked. Seamus and Emma snuck out of the portrait again and ran back to the Irish room. The rest of the council was already there.

"They drove out Dumbledore," Cillian said. "This is worse than 3 years ago when the governors asked him to leave. Now we are stuck at the mercy of the toad."

"This has to be a nightmare. How can we stand having just her rule the school for the rest of the year?"

"Honestly, I would rather walk out on her than just stay here," Devon said.

"There isn't anything we can do. We are stuck with this."

"No, we are not," Emma said. "We may not be able to kick her out, but we don't have to tolerate her."

"What do you have planned?" Cillian asked with a mischievous smile.

"We fight back," Emma said. "And we unite. Honestly, do you think the other societies are happy with her? We fight back in the little ways that will annoy her and let her know she is unwelcome."

"Will they go for it?"

"Honestly, I think the entire school would go for it, but what we need right now is secrecy so we don't get caught. I'll talk with the rest of the societies." They started making plans.

_'Guess what Umbridge's latest scheme is',_ Draco thought that night as they went to bed.

_'The inquisitorial squad. I heard your thoughts earlier when she told you and Pansy.'_ She and Draco talked until they fell asleep.

**zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz**

Author's Notes: he-he, I liked the idea of the societies banding together :-) I got so many reviews so quickly I decided to go ahead and put this up. If I messed up on the scene in Dumbledore's office I apologize. I did it from memory. And you will notice some references to my James-Lily story here too :-)

Amarthiel-- He-he. If you have any suggestions on how to make her life hell, Let me know! I'm up for suggestions. Stay tuned for next chapter!

BornBlue-- Ah, I think he's cute with her too:-) I always love to hear people get happy when they see I updated! I get happy when I update too (and see reviews) ;-)

Childofthekng-- Your welcome :-) They are going to take Umbridge on now. . .

Animecrazy-- Well, since we can't kick her (as much as I would love to), we are going to declare war :-) Any suggestions?

Potter Fan Bo-- I know Hermione is intelligent, but she doesn't suspect Emma of being an empath. Maybe under normal circumstances (if it was anyone other than Emma) she would have, but she has issues with Emma (Which comes into play next year when she _does_ find out).

KRP-- Harry likes to think they are becoming friends (maybe not as close as he is with Ron and Hermione . . . yet). As for Umbridge . . . she certainly figures it out at the end (well, until Emma makes her forget it again) :-)

Snuffles-Sweetie-- I"m glad you liked it. I really see Umbridge as someone who really gets to Emma (maybe it's author's biasness since she really annoys me:-)

Professor Epona-- Thank you! I love the Umbridge part as well. I've been waiting to get to that chapter for some time!

Year1989-- Thank you:-)


	16. Prank War

Disclaimer: Don't own, profit, etc. Anything that isn't JK's is mine.

Author's Notes: Yay! Last chapter I got the most reviews for a single chapter ever :-) And for those who look at my photobucket pics, I have been adding pictures everywhere (once again, I don't make any of them).

**Chapter 16: Prank War**

Emma met with the other leaders of the other societies who took to the idea quickly. It was agreed that each society would coordinate their own efforts of pranking and annoying Umbridge and Emma would be the one to watch over everyone just to coordinate their efforts.

At the Irish meeting that night, Emma watched as everyone started planning out pranks. Emma had to laugh as everyone was getting completely into it. Fred and George had even donated some of their products and expertise for their use.

Emma headed to the kitchens when the meeting was over. She decided her approach was going back to ancient warfare strategy: Starve them out. "Missus O'Neill!" Dobby hollered as the house elfs flocked around her. They all started giving her food.

"I was told to bring this here," Emma said and conjured a piece of parchment behind her back. "Dumbledore had left in such a hurry he couldn't bring it down himself," she lied. They all eagerly took the parchment that had his signature and went about making any necessary changes.

"Is there anything else we can do for you?" one of the older elfs asked.

"I am good, thank you." Emma said and left.

'_Phase one done?' Draco asked._ Emma could feel the smirk.

'_Is it too cruel?' Emma asked._

'_Just remind me never to get on your bad side. You can be quite scary, you know that, right?' Draco said laughing._

Emma was happy to find that at dinner that night the menu she had planned was followed to perfection. None of the other students noticed (since they were too busy eating) that Umbridge hadn't touched a single dish. Even when dessert arrived and everyone started digging into Winky's Caramel and Walnut pie she just looked at it wanting to scream.

'_So simple, really,' Draco thought. 'The entire meal consists of things she is allergic to, or just detests so much she won't eat it.'_

'_Not to mention, the meals I planned out for the next two weeks all have one meal a day where there is nothing Umbridge can eat,' Emma thought smugly. _

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The societies had been pranking Umbridge for two weeks and Emma knew they were being successful because the static feeling of severe annoyance flooded the room whenever Umbridge entered. Emma shot Seamus a look and he winked back before their Defense class started.

Emma, other than the starving tactic, had remained fairly out of the pranking business but since it was St. Patrick's day she decided she had one more card to play. Everyone had already arrived and was eating breakfast by the time Umbridge walked it. Emma watched as she appraised the food and was happy to find it was not only something she could tolerate, but something delicious.

_'Ah, it would have to be something she could eat to make my plan work,' Emma thought with a wicked grin._

_'Is the insanely-evil-pranking gene somehting inherited from the Potters?' Draco asked sarcastically._

_Emma just winked. _This one just so happened to be inspired by James and the marauders. Emma sat back at the table and watched, extremely amused, as people began to leave. When people walked out of the Great Hall their hair turned green.

"What?" everyone kept shouting. Some people were laughing, some (mainly the Irish society) thought it hilarious and were excitedly pointing it out to each other shouting out compliments in Irish.

"What's going on?" Umbridge yelled from her chair at the teacher's table. "Who did this? I demand you turn their hair back now!" No one said anything (mainly because only Emma and Draco knew, and neither were going to tell), and Umbridge stormed down and walked out to turn their hair back to their normal colors.

Unfortunately, when she crossed the threshold, her hair turned an ugly light shade of green.

And clashed horribly with her pink outfit.

When Emma walked out of the Great Hall to her first period, she heard the Irish Society singing as their voices flooded the halls. Everyone in the Irish society was singing a muggle song called "Kiss Me I'm Irish." By the end of the first class, the Irish ghosts (who had learned the lyrics from one of the society members the day before) were singing along with the students.

By lunchtime, Umbridge was threatening to suspend anyone caught singing, so the Society (plus anyone who picked up the tune throughout the day) stopped singing, but Fred and George managed to make a wireless record player play jigs and reels outside Umbridge's class. Cillian, Devon, Seamus, and Sinead had also gone around the school jinxing the Suits of Armor to jig (and, after the first two, realized they also needed some oil to stop the squeaking).

By dinner, the ghosts had sung "Kiss Me I'm Irish" 427 times and moved on to some other melodies that the students joined in on. Umbridge tried to make an order to the ministry to the kick the ghosts out until she realized that it would make her look ridiculous not able to handle ghosts.

Emma saw Seamus wink as the ghosts came fluttering in at the beginning of dinner still singing. The suits of armor could also be heard in the main hall. "I feel like we should have some sort of grand finale," Seamus whispered.

Neville nodded. "Something to top it off, but what?" he said as he started digging into his dinner.

"Ah, you do me no credit," Emma said pretending to pout. "What sort of Crone do you think I am?" she asked. As soon as she finished her sentence a swarm of Leprechauns flooded in, over the heads of the students. Everyone started cheering as they saw them fly overhead, making different formations, and showered their gold on everyone except Umbridge. Emma heard Seamus laugh as the leprechauns shouted out a curse at Umbridge before zooming back out again to the cheers of the students.

"Alright, hats off to you," Seamus said laughing and kissed Emma's cheek. "Did you see? Even Snape couldn't hold back a smile!"

Everyone returned back to the common rooms after dinner and talked about the day. "You know, we are going to get another decree from her," Neville said.

"Yeah, but it was worth it," Seamus said. "She can't pin anything on any particular person, and what's she going to do? Ban us from wearing green?"

"Is that a bet?" Emma teased already having an idea of what Umbridge's retaliation would be. Harry and Ron joined them as they sat in front of the fire.

"How did the leprechauns show up?" Harry wondered as he took a chair next to Emma.

"Someone summoned them," Seamus said with a sly look to Emma. She just winked. They talked till late wondering what Umbridge would do.

The next morning they found out. Her latest Educational Decree was plastered to the board in the common room (and, for good measure, the back of the Fat Lady's Portrait, the entrance to the Great Hall, the front of every classroom, and anywhere else she managed to stick it).

SINGING IS NOT PERMITTED BY STUDENTS GHOSTS, GHOULS, OR FACULTY IN THE HALLS, CLASSROOMS, GREAT HALL, OR LIBRARY. ANYONE CAUGHT WITH EXCESSIVE SINGING WILL BE PUNISHED ACCORDINGLY.

"Probably take out their vocal chords," Seamus commented.

ABNORMAL COLORING OF HAIR WILL NOT BE PERMITTED. THE PERSON RESPONSIBLE FOR YESTERDAY'S DEBACLE WILL RECEIVE PUNISHMENT BEFITTING THE CRIME.

"More like punishment that makes them look like a toad," Ron muttered.

STUDENTS ARE HEREBY BANNED FROM ANY ACTS OF PATRIOTISM, SCHOOL SPIRIT, HOLIDAY CHEER, AND ALL RUCKUS.

"Gee, that takes the fun out of everything," the twins said as they went out the portrait.

"Do you think they had anything to do with the hair?" Ron asked. He had been wondering about that all day yesterday, partly hoping he could tell them off because green hair did nothing for his complexion.

"No," Emma said grinning. "The twins didn't do it."

"How do you know?" Harry asked.

"I know who did." Harry looked like he wanted to ask more, but they entered the dining hall for breakfast and he didn't want to risk Umbridge overhearing.

'_Why did you tell him that?' Draco asked._

'_I trust Harry,' Emma said. _

'_That makes one of us,' Draco muttered._

_ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ _

_Author's Notes: _Ah, for anyone reading The Necklace, this was taken from that. I thought the Marauder's Christmas prank could be used here :-) And the song "Kiss Me I'm Irish" Belongs to Gaelic Storm not to me (I just adore it).

Professor Epona-- Thanks! I like them in each other's heads too ;-) Plus, it makes it easier to cope, and next year, their is going to be a lot of coping.

Year1989-- Ah, thanks!

ChildoftheKng-- Wish I could take credit for the idea of the societies as a united front, but so many people asked for it I felt like a bad author for passing up such a good idea!

Amarthiel-- Ah, I love the department of mysteries. Coming up soon! First is animagous (hint, hint)

Animecrazy-- Have you seen the pictures of Umbridge from the movie? She is always wearing pink (don't know why). And a cat lady. Not how I imagined her, but I went with it.

KRP-- Ha! Fred and George kind of lead the pack in this I think. Definitely a lot of allies :-) I always wondered why Harry was the only one caught (besides the practical reason he had to be in the office with Dumbledore), but I figured it worked well with what I was writing, so why complain? He-he. And Harry, in my opinion, sees little odd quirks about Emma (lack of emotions, etc), but doesn't put 2 and 2 together yet.

Potter Fan Bo-- Lee (Is it Lee?) puts the snuffler in later. It still happens, but I don't think I mention it. Here is some mild Umbridge cursing, but don't worry, Emma uses her 'talents on Umbridge before the year is over . . . ::grins::

DaffodilSweetie-- It's good to hear from you! I understand about being busy. Final year of college is _hectic_. I am so glad you still like it enough to catch up though!

Erica-- Thank you! I love hearing from new reviewers. My main goal has always been to keep it as close to JK as possible (seeing as how it already is a good story). :-) I like to think it makes Emma seem more realistic that way too. Thank you!!!

IceBall-- Thanks! I was basing it on Fred and George a little bit. I justified all the pranks since they did it in OotP.


	17. OWLS

Disclaimer: Don't own or profit . . .(but Emma and Pippin are mine:-)

Author's Notes: As always, Italicized means that it is a mental conversation.

Chapter 17: OWLS

Easter holiday finally approached a few weeks later. The societies had toned down the pranking but Emma knew some students were still doing it on individual basis (like Lee with the Snifflers). During break Emma and Draco were working on their animagous forms as much as possible.

"We are so close, I know it," Draco said. "Tell you what, if we get it today, I'll give Gryffindor 10 points," he joked making Emma laugh.

"Or, take away points from Slytherin," she suggested and Draco looked appalled.

After another hour, something finally clicked, and they were able to transfigure. Draco discovered it first.

'_This is awesome!' Draco thought_. _'I'm glad we can still talk like this, then, in our animagous forms.'_

_'I think animals understand each other in general. At least, the marauders were able to communicate with each other.' _Emma looked at Draco as he stood there. He had transfigured into a welsh green dragon. "Wow," Emma said. "You weren't kidding when you said you thought you were a bigger animal."

'_No wonder my spine felt so stretched'_ Draco thought and snorted. _'Also explains the scales.'_

_'Hey, no fire breathing yet,'_ Emma cautioned. Draco transfigured back into his normal self.

"That was awesome. What do you think you will be?"

"I don't know. Something stretches out of my shoulders and sends a shooting pang, and I also get the weird shot of pain in my forehead too, like when my mother transfigures."

"Give it a go," Draco encouraged. Emma tried again, and felt Draco's bewilderment. "Emma," he said. Emma looked at him with her horse eyes. "Figures, you get the mythical creature," he laughed.

_'How do I explain this to people though?'_ _Emma wondered_.

"Well, I don't think anyone who knows you would be surprised. A winged unicorn suits you well. Beautiful, majestic, magical, and extremely rare." He grinned.

Emma transfigured into herself. "Aw, you are so sweet," Emma said. "Actually, I think it is perfect. My mother was a unicorn, if I was normal I think I would have been a winged horse, that is my patronus, so it is just a combination of me and my mom. Like me," Emma said thoughtfully.

"Or, you could believe what I say. Winged unicorns are so rare they are thought to be myths. And lets face it, you are certainly one of a kind with mythical powers," Draco said. Emma kissed him.

"You are sweet, well, sometimes," Emma added. "Remember your promise," Emma said.

Draco shrugged. "50 points to Gryffindor," he said with a smirk. "Let Umbridge worry how it got there." Too exhausted to study (learning to be animagous was a tiring business), they both fell asleep in the room of requirement.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Emma walked into the common room the next day. Oddly enough she couldn't find Harry which for some reason she felt was a bad idea. She knew Snape was irritated at breakfast and it had something to do with Harry, but she didn't know what.

'_Who do you think will be easier to find?' Emma asked. 'Harry or Snape?' _

'W_hat do you plan on doing when you do find one of them anyways?' _

'_Something happened,' she said. 'I feel like I have to make sure everything is alright now that Dumbledore is gone.'_

'_Snape is probably in his personal quarters. Have you tried looking on the grounds for Harry?'_

Emma walked back out the portrait and started heading outside of the castle. She ended up running into Snape. "Miss O'Neill," he said curtly and started walking off again. Emma frowned and followed after him a few steps.

Then she turned and flew directly to Dumbledore's office after she saw his memory of the pensieve incident with Harry. After staring at the statue for a few minutes she figured out what Dumbledore had done to seal it off and, after double checking no one was nearby, she opened it up and went in.

'_Why can't I tell Harry now?' Emma complained as she marched up the steps. 'Harry should know about the darn prophecy, that Voldemort is connected to him, that James was a prat, but only around Snape. . .'_

'_What do you want in Dumbledore's office? I almost wish Umbridge could see you get in.'_

'_Ha! Me too!' she laughed. 'I want to just find out if he left anything for me, where he went, the normal snooping.'_

Emma saw the last confrontation before Dumbledore had left. The memory was fresh since no one had been able to get in since that happened. Not wanting to sit in Dumbledore's chair (even if it was tempting), she just stood and watched the events of Dumbledore's departure unfold. Dumbledore seemed to know, or at leasted expected, Emma to appear because during the period where Umbridge and Fudge were unconscious he was thinking _very_ hard.

Frustrated Emma stormed back down and headed out to fly. _'Don't tell Harry, make sure he takes his lessons, only take orders from me I can get in touch if I need to, only do something in case the situation turns drastic,' she mumbled, telling Draco what Dumbledore was thinking._

'_It's Dumbledore, he has his reasons,' Draco pointed out. 'If things get to bad, he has no problem with you intervening.'_

'_What qualifies as to bad? Umbridge killing teachers? If it gets to THAT point then yeah, I'll intervene,' she decided. 'I just want to tell Harry about our family is all.'_

'_I know.' Draco laughed. 'Maybe you could make Umbridge act like a cat during the next Staff meeting. McGonagall would appreciate it.'_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Emma and Draco didn't get to spend any more time together during Easter break except for their mental conversations, and then school started back up and everyone was stressed out with the upcoming owls.

_'How on earth do you handle all this stress?' _Draco asked. '_I'd be signing up for home school.'_

_'Crazy, I know,' Emma said_. _'Now at least someone knows what I go through.' _

During the last few months they had discovered what exactly the bonding ritual meant when it said body, mind, and soul. The most memorable occassion was when Emma was walking to the Great Hall with Harry and Ginny when she got a shooting pain in her foot and thought her toe felt broken.

"Emma, you alright?" Harry asked concerned because she suddenly scrunched her nose oddly, almost like she was in pain– which was showing a lot emotion for Emma.

"Yeah, just stubbed a toe, or something," Emma said concentrating on not projecting. Harry gave her a look.

_'More like, Goyle dropped a cauldron on my foot' Draco said miserably. _

Draco and Emma also had access to each other's minds. They could access memories and felt like they were seamlessly connected. For the most part they used it to talk with each other when they were in their separate classes or houses.

Draco also was able to access Emma's empathic and leglimency skills. For the most part he could just feel what Emma felt from the people around her. Draco especially felt it during OWLS.

The entire fifth and seventh years were reaching a record stress level. Pippin, as per usual, had taken to following Emma around everywhere, but this year it wasn't as hard for Emma to deal with the crushing emotions with Draco also there to share the burden.

_'How did your appointment with Snape go for career counseling?' Emma asked._

_'Well, considering I am more worried about just getting out of school alive and unmarked, he was very sympathetic. He is on the same side as my mom. He has convinced Bellatrix I will be of better use to the Dark Lord after I get out of school.' _

_'I like Snape,' Emma thought happily making Draco snorted. _

Emma walked into her own appointment with McGonagall and was happy to see it was just the two of them. Emma heard Umbridge had taken to sitting in on some students appointments. "Good Afternoon Emma. Have you given any thought to what you want to do after Hogwarts?" McGonagall asked.

"I don't know. I want to do something helpful, and important, but . . . I don't know." Emma said.

"For you, there is a lot you could do. Not only because your grades are superb, but, well, you know what I mean," McGonagall said. "You have the abilities to do a lot in your future, Emma."

Emma nodded. "I am torn, honestly. I like the idea of becoming an auror, and fighting the dark side. I could easily get into politics. But another part of me thinks that I should do more of a research too. Maybe in the Department of Mysteries."

McGonagall nodded. "I dare say you could contribute a lot down there as an unspeakable. For that, I can't tell you what they do, obviously, but I can tell you they want you to achieve high marks in your studies and I would assume you would need character evaluations and such. For either course, I would recommend you continue Defense, Charms, transfiguration, potions, herbology, and magical theory. A well rounded approach would be best for the unspeakable job," McGonagall said kindly. "And I know Dumbledore, Snape, and I would write you excellent letters of recommendation."

Emma smiled. "Thank you professor." Emma got up so the next person could come in.

_'An unspeakable? Interesting' Draco thought_.

_'Thank you, thank you,'_ _Emma thought with a smile._

An explosion went off in the hallway and Emma, along with a crowd of students, watched as Fred and George had set off a ton of firecrackers. _I'f only Harry had seen this. It might take his mind of his parents.' _

_'He is still upset over Snape's memory? If only you could explain it to him.'_

_'Don't remind me. I would like nothing more than to explain it to him, so to keep from accidently slipping anything I am avoiding him,' Emma admitted._

Harry watched Umbridge fly out of the room. He quickly fire called Sirius.

"Harry!" Lupin said jumping out of my chair. "Is everything alright? Are you okay? Is Emma okay?"

Harry looked confused. "I think Emma is okay, Why? Never mind. I need to talk to Sirius," He said. Lupin quickly got Sirius.

"What's wrong Harry?" Sirius asked quickly.

"I . . .wanted to talk about my dad," Harry said. He explained to them the memory he saw in the pensive and how Snape said he wouldn't give him anymore lessons.

"Listen Harry, you must study Occlumency. It is _very_ important. You understand?" Sirius said.

"I have to go, someone is coming," Harry said and disappeared.

"Take care Harry!" Sirius called.

"Emma can help, Harry," Lupin said, but he wasn't sure Harry heard him.

Harry pulled his head out of the fire in time to see Filch coming in. He heard Lupin say 'Emma can help' but he didn't see how.

"Of all the memories to see, it would be one where James was bullying Snape," Sirius said darkly.

"Well, I would think Snape would have a fair few of those memories," Lupin said. "Although, I'm sure he has some of him trying to get the upper hand on James too. I hope Emma can help him."

zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

Author's notes: So close (within a chapter or 2) to the department of mysteries! On a side note, I have some hints about this series in my review replies in The Necklace (hint, hint. I'll put what that is later on in this series) ::grin::

AnimeCrazy-- Thank you! I'm so glad I made someone's day better! Working on Fanfics, and then seeing updates, always make my day, it's nice to know my stories have the same effect :-)

Snuffles-sweetie-- Thank you! I'm glad it was enjoyable!

Amarthiel-- I'm Irish-american too (among others). I love St. Paddy's day! I can't wait for the Dept of Mysteries either, except it means that the year is almost over. But then we get to move on to year 6!

KRP-- Draco understands, he just doesn't like it :-) Jealous and overprotective are a few adjectives that come to mind. :-)

Potter Fan Bo-- I'm glad it exceeded expectations! I don't think I have anything planned for the grounds (with the exception of how they go off to the ministry by riding the Thestrals).

Year1989-- Thank you! next update will be soon, promise!

Professor Epona-- Happy (early) birthday! I have two friends who have birthdays the day before St. Patrick's day.

Erica-- The coping I was referring to was year 6 (pretty much the entire year 6). :-)

ChildoftheKng-- She does try :-) Umbridge would probably ban all talk outside of classrooms if she could.

DaffodilSweetie-- Thank you! Good luck with your musical! Definitely check back in a few days for the next chapter.


	18. Making Threats

Disclaimer: Don't own or profit from it.

Author's notes: Sorry it took so long, I was without a computer for a few days :-( This might not be a long chapter, but the next one should be long. Next chapter is the department of mysteries:-)

**Chapter 18: Making Threats**

Emma could tell Harry was in a daze after Fred and George's "Great Escape" as people were calling it. She wanted more than anything to sit him down and tell him about James.

This made her realize she didn't know how she was going to tell him they were cousins when she was finally able to.

_'How do you randomly tell a person you are their cousin? By the way, Harry, you aren't the last Potter! Yippee for you!' Emma thought sarcastically. 'I knew I couldn't tell him for some time, so I never really thought about how to tell him.'_

_'You've thought about it before, I know you have.'_

_'More like his reaction. Probably going to be horrible. You know Harry is emotionally sensitive. He'll probably be angry and ruin whatever friendship we have created.'_

_'Well, I agree with you on Harry being an emotional basket case,' Draco smirked._

_'Ha ha. So he can't . . . I think I always assumed Dumbledore would be the one to tell him,' Emma said. 'You ready for the Defense O.W.L. tomorrow morning?'_

_'I would love to see Umbridge's reaction to so many people getting A's and O's on the O.W.L.S,' Draco laughed. 'I even think Longbottom will do good.'_

_'She'll probably try to get herself some sort of medal for proving the ministry's teaching technique works' Emma thought. 'And treat herself to another portrait of a cat. She wants to make it an even 28 for her wall.'_

_'I only counted 23,' he said._

_'She has 4 in her bedroom. Monday is dusting day,' Emma said making Draco snort._

The next morning was Defense with the written test in the morning and practical in the afternoon. Emma was the first to finish the exam and was half tempted to try to sneak in a nap before the practical, but decided not to risk it.

"Miss O'Neill," Mr. Carpenter said as she sat down for her practical. "Riley's daughter?"

"Yes sir," she said.

"Why, you are quite the elusive one," he said. "Riley is extremely proud of you, but it's like pulling teeth to get him to elaborate. I don't think I've even seen a photo of you."

"Me Da's not one to brag," Emma said. "He's mentioned you before as well, Mr. Carpenter. I believe it was after the incident with the muggle football team in Portugal."

"Aw, that was quite interesting. I told my wife about the incident and she laughed for a week over it! You definitely have your father's charm. You must get your beauty from your mother," he laughed.

"That's what I've been told," Emma agreed.

"Ah, yes, well to commence with the exam. Let's start simple, but I dare say if you are anything like your father you could talk your way out of this," he said with a grin.

"Yes, but where would the fun be with that?" Emma laughed at his reaction. She performed the various jinxes, hexes, counter-jinxes, keeping up a friendly banter while she was being tested.

_'Have to charm everyone don't you?'_

_'Jealous?' she teased._

Draco looked over at her examiner. '_Not in the slightest.'_

_'Ah, he would be insulted. He's a nice guy. He has a daughter a few years older than us who just had a son. Plus, he belives in Harry's story.'_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Emma was looking through her telescope the next night during their Astronomy O.W.L. when she heard the bang bursting Hagrid's door open. "What the . . ." her voice trailed off as she watched the 6 ministry officials try to stun him. _'This is horrible! It's inhumane!'_

_'Those puny stunners won't harm him,' Draco reassured her._ A second later they saw Fang fall down stunned.

'_This has to be stopped!' Emma declared._ She decided to find McGonagall when she saw her walking across the lawn a moment later.

"Stop this!" McGonagall cried. "By what rights are you doing this?" Emma heard everyone scream as McGonagall was hit by four stunners. Emma slipped out of the tower with only Draco knowing she was gone and rushed down to the grounds. She saw Hagrid, carrying Fang, head out towards the forest. Seeing that only an angry Umbridge was left, she rushed up to see if McGonagall was even still alive. She let out a relieved sigh when she felt she had a pulse.

"What are you doing here?" Umbridge cried. "Detention!"

Emma stood up and made eye contact with her. "I am the least of your worries right now, Professor. Almost a quarter of the school saw what you did tonight. The entire school will know within the hour, and you had ministry officials witness the entire heinous act," she said and for once enjoyed the reaction she got to her emotionless voice. "Whatever you had hoped to achieve tonight, there is no way it can work now. The ministry will hear about this in the morning."

"Are you threatening me?" she asked dangerously.

"Not nearly as much as I would like to," Emma said. Snape, Sinastra, and Pomphry arrived to take McGonagall to the hospital wing.

"What did you hope to achieve, Emma," Snape asked walking her back to the castle. "It was a foolish miscalculation confronting her."

"I highly doubt it. It made her think over her next course of action which involved going after Harry again," Emma said. "She thinks she has now managed to get everyone out of the school that stands between her and him."

Snape sighed. "That boy is causing more trouble than he is worth sometimes."

She heard Draco laugh at that. "Honestly, professor, there is still a week left of term. That still gives her plenty of time to harm him again."

"Contrary to what Mr. Potter and Professor Umbridge may believe, he is not alone here," Snape said. "I trust you are going to keep an eye on him." Emma nodded as he went back to his quarters._ 'At least he didn't tell me not to do anything else' _she thought making her and Draco smirk.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

O.W.L.S were finally coming to an end. After the Hagrid and McGonagall scene the night before, everyone was in a daze for their last O.W.L. which was, thankfully, history. No one cared about that one.

Emma finished the same time Harry fell out of his chair. '_What the . . .'_

_'Was it one of those weird dreams?' Draco asked_

_'I think so, but I wasn't paying attention' _Emma admitted.

Harry and the examiner left the room, and Hermione and Ron rushed out as soon as the papers were collected.

"Hermione, Listen to me! They are torturing him right now as we speak!" Harry said. _Why doesn't anyone believe me,_ Harry thought. _Emma will listen. I need to find Emma!_

"What's wrong Harry?" Emma asked as she walked into the room. Emma had heard him thinking about her as she walked past.

"Emma, I saw Voldemort torturing Sirius. We have to get to the Ministry now," Harry said breathlessly.

Emma's eyes widened in horror, and Harry was glad someone was finally agreeing with him.

"Listen to me, Harry. Don't trust this 'dream.' It came from Voldemort, don't trust it!" Emma pleaded.

"Why won't you believe me?!" Harry said. "You always support me," He pointed out.

"Harry, this isn't good. _Please _believe me," Emma pleaded. Harry just grew more and more frustrated the more Emma and Hermione tried to talk him out of it.

zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

Author's notes: Year 5 is almost over :-( There is one twist at the end that will heavily affect years 6 and 7, so stay tuned :-) . . . . I just realized how much I potentially gave away in spoilers below . . . . oops!

Professor Epona-- Thanks! There are still some twists and turns coming. I don't think I've had a twist in awhile, not since the bonding :-) Still some to come!

Potter Fan Bo-- hopefully you'll have something to spokesperson for now!

Amarthiel-- Hmm . . . things pretty much go the same in the Dept of Mysteries as JK wrote it. I wanted Emma to be involved without changing anything. Now, after she graduates, who knows what will happen ::smirk:: It does seem like it took forever for Harry to find out, but I promise he finds out _everything_ next year.

Animecrazy-- Ah, you are the only one to comment on her animagous form. Thanks! I like to think nothing comes without some sort of burden or cost, including the bonding :-) I think it will continue to get worst, though, for them and continue to test them ::cough, year 6, cough::

Song of Glory-- Next year! Year 6! Yay! I've been waiting to get there too, he-he. Harry finds out _everything_ next year and it will definitely be . . . eyeopening.

Childofthekng-- yes, she can still see the memories in rooms. And I think that is why Emma is now afraid of Harry finding out the truth since he just started noticing she existed. Very few people do (on a regular basis anyways), and she doesn't want it to ruin anything . . .

Kathleen-- I'm flattered! I have stories that when they are updated it makes my day, and now I'm happy knowing mine has the same reaction. The next one should be up very soon too.

Year 1989-- Will update in just a few days! Thanks!!!!

Princess Kaira-- that is a great idea! I'd let the mermaids skewer her since she hates them (among other species). They should have an umbridge convention of half-bloods and other things she detests and they could fight over who gets her :-) . . . Someone ::cough, dumbledore, cough:: will realize it next year. Other than that, no one notices, but they do start to tell people they are bonded. And I personally would love to make Emma head girl, but I could just be biased :-) Draco, however, will not be head boy since he won't be at Hogwarts (hmm . . . I wonder if I gave to much away?)

Erica-- I actually wrote my own version of year 7 . . . hopefully i'll get it posted before july 21st! ah, you caught my spoiler too! Yes, I am continuing with at least one year beyond year 7 . . . but it's not what you are thinking it will be::evil author grin:: I'll say more later


	19. The Ministry Battle

Disclaimer: don't own or profit

Author's Notes: Slightly longer, but I didn't want to break this into 2 chapters. One chapter left of year 5!

**Chapter 19: The Ministry Battle**

Emma felt the flare of hope in Harry as Ginny and Luna arrived and agreed to help him. Emma went with Ginny telling people there was garrating gas. _'Emma, Umbridge is taking the squad that way'_ Draco told her. Emma sighed. '_Maybe then Harry will not be able to go to the Department of mysteries.'_

Neville, who happened to come up at the wrong moment, was dragged into Umbridge's office along with Emma, Ginny, Luna, and Ron. Emma was holding back a smile at Draco's form of restraining her; he had more of a protective arm around her waist which nobody noticed.

Emma and Draco saw the irony in the whole situation. The only chance they would probably ever get to be together in front of others was when they were stuck in the nutty, crazy professor's office fighting off a bunch of her Slytherin minions.

Emma could sense everyone's hopes rise when Snape entered the room. Emma heard Harry's thoughts as he tried to warn Snape, but Emma was distracted by Umbridge's own horrid thoughts.

'_I swear if she so much as THINKS of using any of those curses on Harry, she will find herself in a ward in St. Mungo's with people treating her for thinking she is a squid.'_

"He's got padfoot in the place it is hidden!" Harry shouted. Snape turned to look at Harry, and Emma slipped the images from Harry's dream into Snape's head.

"Potter, when I want nonsense shouted at me, I will give you a babbling beverage," Snape said as he left the room, robes billowing.

"Well, then. I am left with no alternative," Umbridge said with a gleam in her eye. "The Crucatius curse should loosen your tongue."

"No!" Shrieked Hermione.

Draco had to put a restraining and protective arm around Emma and pull her closer to him to keep her from bolting to Umbridge. "I swear by all that is holy, if you so much as _think_ of that curse, I'll send you to St. Mungo's in a straight jacket," Emma threatened.

"Don't give me an excuse to use it on you as well," Umbridge threatened. Emma glared at her and was happy Draco had considered releasing her after that threat.

Emma didn't hear Hermione at first (debating whether she would make Umbridge think she was the Giant Squid or, if Emma was nice, one of her precious cats), but caught on to what she was thinking quickly. "Bring the whole school if you like!" Hermione shouted. "This way if they know how to work it and if you annoy them they'll be able to sort you out!" Hermione sobbed.

Emma laughed. "It's more of a matter of _when _they will use it, don't you think? After all, everyone is already annoyed with you," Emma pointed out haughtily.

Umbridge pointed Harry and Hermione out the door. "Keep a close eye on _that_ one, Draco," Umbridge ordered, motioning towards Emma with a sneer as she, Harry, and Hermione left. Emma heard Draco laugh mentally.

They all watched them leave. _'They are going to attack you know,'_ Emma warned.

'_Yeah, and the Weasley girl . . .Ginny, sorry, . . . .is thinking of using the Bat Boogey Hex.'_

_'Well, I for one don't want giant boogeys chasing me. Avoid her'_ Emma warned.

No sooner had Emma warned them then Ron and Ginny sent off some Stunner spells knocking some Slytherins down. Neville used the Impedimenta and Emma pretended to shove Draco and shoot of a stunner spell (that went no where near Draco). Draco handed Emma Harry and Hermione's wands before she and the others rushed to the forest.

Out of breath, but full of adrenaline, they all found Harry and Hermione. Ron told them how they got out. "Now, how are we going to get there?" Ginny asked.

"You're not coming," Ron said.

"None of you are," Harry said firmly.

Emma listened to the arguing. "Harry, _none_ of us should be going! Especially you!" Emma pleaded. "It is what Sirius and Lupin feared, and Dumbledore. Please, listen to me."

"That was before Voldemort took Sirius, now, wasn't it," Harry said snidely. .

"I highly doubt he _has_ Sirius. This is what he _wants_ you to do," Emma said matter-of-factly.

"Then you can stay here with Ginny, Luna, and Neville," Harry said flatly. Emma stomped her foot in frustration. _If we go, he will find out about the prophecy . . . it's just a matter of stalling and keeping him alive until the Order picks him up,_ she decided.

"We're taking the horse-things you can't see unless you watched somebody snuff it?" Ron asked incredulously.

Emma sighed as she got on one of the threstrals. As they took off into the sky, she sent her patronus towards the castle, hoping Snape would find it soon.

They arrived at the phone booth that was the visitors entrances. "Can we all fit in there?" Neville wondered. Emma somehow squeezed in between Ron and Neville, deciding she liked Neville's cologne and would buy some for Ron. They all rushed through the ministry to the lift that took them to the Department of Mysteries fl.oor

"Okay, now where do we go?" Ron asked impatiently as they looked at the circular room with 12 doors. Harry chose one, and they walked inside.

_Brains_ Emma realized before the others. _Maybe I should become an unspeakable_ Emma thought. She tried to keep them there for as long as possible as she looked through the different containers. She ignored the weird looks they gave her. She followed them back out and into another chamber always dragging her feet to try to slow them down.

They walked into a room where an archway was obviously the centerpiece of the room. It drew everyone's eye. "Do you hear that? Hello? Sirius?" Harry yelled as he approached the stone archway. Emma heard hush whisperings and knew Luna and Neville could hear them too.

_'I could finally see what the other side is, how my mothers story ends_' Emma told herself.

_'EMMA! Step away from the voices. You're starting to scare me'_ Draco yelled quickly, jarring Emma from the revery of the arch. She watched as Neville and Luna were also dragged away.

"Was that what I think it was?" Luna said in awe. Emma nodded.

Harry's frustration grew when the third door was locked. "What if that was the one?" Ron asked.

Emma walked up to the door as Hermione said it couldn't be the right one. Even across the room Emma could tell what it was. It was the most wonderful, the most magical feeling she has ever felt (having felt all of them, she knew). "Hermione is right. This isn't the right door." Emma whispered. "But let us try to get in anways," she encouraged. "It would be wonderful!" she almost sounded happy which surprised them all.

"How do you know?" Ginny asked perplexed.

Emma smiled. "Can't you feel it?" before Ginny could say anything, Harry gave a yelp of glee and rushed into the Hall of Prophecies. _'So much for killing time. I hope someone gets here soon_.' She knew Draco was looking for Snape and making sure he got her patronus (hopefully he wouldn't have to ask and blow their cover).

They rushed to row 97. "He has to be here." Harry said.

Emma sensed other people closing in on them. "Harry, look! This one has your name on it!" Ron said.

"Harry! Don't touch it, _please_ do not pick it up," Emma begged.

Harry picked it up.

_Of course_ Emma muttered. "We're not alone," Emma whispered to Neville who was right next to her.

"Hand it over, Potter," a familiar voice drawled out. Emma recognized it as being familiar to Draco's. _'great, now I have to fight my future father-in-law'_ Emma thought.

_'Figures my dad is there'._ Draco said.

"Break the prophecies when Harry gives the word," Ginny whispered in her ear. Half a second later they were all smashing prophecies and running down the row away from death eaters.

Emma followed Ginny and Luna with Ron right behind them. "Wait! We've lost the others!" Emma said realizing she couldn't sense them. The next second she was ducking a jet of light from one of the death eaters following them.

"We'll find them later," Ron said. They ran into a room and slammed the door. "Whoa." Ron said. "This is way beyond weird," Ron said.

They were in the middle of the solar system.

"Run!" Emma yelled, sensing the death eaters approaching. They made it as far as Pluto before the Death eaters caught up. "Petrificus Totalus" Emma called as one froze up.

"Ah!" Ginny hollered as one caught her. Emma watched as Luna used a reductor curse and blew up Pluto. Ron helped Ginny along since she couldn't stand with her ankle. "Can you believe Muggles don't believe Pluto is a planet anymore?" Luna said as they ran. "Now they will have to rework their planetary alignments around the planet Mestigle." Emma just nodded and kept running. They rushed passed Uranus and were almost to Saturn when a spell landed Ron in the back causing him to act all giddy as if he were a five year old on a sugar rush.

"What was it? A hyper inducing Curse?" Emma said, annoyed, as Luna grabbed Ginny. Emma grabbed Ron's hand and guided him along. They took refuge behind an asteroid.

"Okay," Emma said breathlessly as Ron kept babbling in some sort of hyper fit.

"How do we get out? Where do we go?" Ginny wondered.

"I'm going to take a hunch, but let's head towards earth," Emma said. Emma, Luna, and Ginny shot stunning spells at the death eaters and then started the hobbling towards earth.

"Almost there," Emma said encouragingly. _Need time_ Emma thought. Ron, laughing hysterically over looking at 'Uranus,' looked up at Emma.

"Hey, Emma! Your eyes are going funky! He-he! Lookie!" Ron squealed. Emma's pupils had contracted as she focused on the Death Eater closest to them. _Trip, think you've tripped_ Emma thought to him. A second later the death eater tripped as he passed Jupiter's outer moon making the death eater right behind him also stumble.

"Hey, Look! Mars really is bright!" Ron yelled excitedly. Emma pushed Ron out of the way of another jet of light. They finally reached Earth's moon and Emma and Luna charmed some of the Moon Rocks to chase after the death eaters. They found another doorway next to earth, where they stumbled into the circular room again.

"Thank God," Emma said when she saw Harry.

"What happened to you guys?" Neville asked. Luna told them about their escapade through the Galaxy.

"Help me shut all the doors," Harry said. The four of them rushed around the round room sealing doors. Luna had arrived at the last one and Emma sensed a death eater approaching it at the same time. She rushed up and got there at the same time. Unfortunately, so did three death eaters, who shot out stunning spells that sent Emma and Luna across the room. Emma smacked against the wall on the opposite side and blacked out.

Draco, who was in his dorm following Emma's progress (having discovered Snape had already left to rally the Order), also was stunned and went flying straight into his bedpost and blacked out.

Thankfully, for both of them, Emma woke up about five minutes later. Rubbing her head, Emma looked around. _'You alright?' Emma asked Draco. Draco mumbled a response. _

Emma saw Harry and Neville were gone. _Harry!_ Emma thought panicky. Emma got to her feet and started across the room, but saw Ron being suffocated by a brain. _'Your specialty,'_ Draco reminded her.

Emma didn't want to hurt the brain, much less ruin whatever research was going on, so rather than use a spell like Harry tried, Emma mentally coaxed the brain to release Ron's face. Emma flew it back into it's tank. "I might be seeing you in a few years," Emma said with a quick laugh. After making sure everyone was breathing, Emma rushed back into the Death Room. Needless to say, it was not one she particularly enjoyed being in.

Immediately, she had to dodge a wayward spell. Draco felt Emma's relief at seeing some of the Order members there. '_Oh, no. Sirius came!' _Emma thought desperately.

Emma ran down the steps and stunned one of the two Death eaters Kingsly was fighting. "You better get out of here Emma," He said in his deep voice. Emma had no intention of leaving until Harry and Neville were with her. Dodging spells and bodies, Emma rushed to help Harry, who was struggling with Neville and his twitching feet. They hauled Neville to the stairs and Emma removed the curse when Dumbledore swooped down upon them.

The three of them watched as the death eaters, with the exception of Bellatrix, all stopped dueling and then tried to leave.

Emma watched as a spell hit Sirius right in the chest. Emma sensed his surprise from all the way across the room. Harry's horror while watching Sirius fall through the veil consumed her.

"No!" Harry shouted and rushed to get Sirius, signaling the end of the fight as death eaters fled. Emma's legs gave out under her, and she collapsed on the stairs, a single tear falling down her cheek. Neville kneeled down next to her and put his arm around her comfortingly.

Harry rushed after Bellatrix up the stairs. Lupin came to sit next to Emma. Emma wasn't sure who should be comforting who.

"Moody, how is Tonks?" Kingsley called out. Lupin noticed Tonks was down and rushed down the steps towards where her and Moody were.

"She's alive, but she needs to get to St. Mungos," Moody said.

About ten minutes later Ministry officials swarmed the place, taking away the death eaters that were left and sent Tonks to the Hospital. Emma and Neville were sent back to Hogwarts where they arrived in the Hospital wing with Hermione, Luna, Ron, and Ginny.

zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

Author's Notes: Almost done :-)

Year1989– I felt bad for her as well. Made a great opportunity for a confrontation, though :-)

BornBlue– Thanks! I love it when people have that reaction :-) Harry is a little slow on the uptake. He starts to associate Emma as being a friend (that's why he went to her) but he's more disappointed she doesn't believe them (than realizing she has a very good reason not to).

Childofthekng– Hard headed . . . _very _good adjective :-) Emotional, passionate, he-he. I'm sure Draco has a few more he would like to use as well.

AnimeCrazy– Emma is officially more proactive in Harry's life now! Yay! Emma will be fine, I think she's seen to much death not to be.

Princess Kaira– He he! You'll have to wait and see my interpretation of year 6. I pretty much follow JK's plans, but with a little interpretation on Draco's part.

Professor Epona– I had a little to much fun with Umbridge here. Actually, my beta wanted me to be meaner, she thought I was a little to lenient in this chapter I guess.

KRP– Hmm . . . the animagous thing was something just for fun. They will use it eventually, but it was just something they could do together this year. Another good guess! (I have such smart readers, I swear). Draco and Emma will slip up in a big way . . . next year ::evil grin::

Erica– You're not the first to guess! I actually like when readers guess some surprises, then I can give spoilers away :-) While I am all for killing my own characters (I did in my lord of the rings story), I won't be killing draco. I don't want Emma to die, at least not yet.

Iceball– Harry finds out next year. It kind of involves the slip I mentioned to KRP (not that is probably giving away to much).

Amarthiel– Snape! That is fun to write:-) yup, Emma can still read Snape's emotions but she can also read his mind (occlumency doesn't work with her to well). Snape is a major character next year, and even has parts in year 7.

Potter Fan Bo– I'm glad you had something to spokesperson about! Hopefully year 6 will have plenty of stuff too :-)


	20. Beginning of New Things

Disclaimer: Don't own or profit . . .

Author's Notes: last chapter! Thanks to WEASLEYxISxMYxKING for betaing as always : ) (On a side note, they released the cover art for Deathly Hallows!)

**Chapter 20: Beginning of New Things**

"Where's Harry?" Ginny asked worriedly as Neville and Emma appeared in the hospital wing after the ministry battle.

"He is in the Headmaster's office, I think" Emma said softly. Neville had told them about the prophecy smashing and Sirius falling through the veil. _Lupin is the only one left_ Emma thought sadly. She could feel Draco trying to comfort her mentally.

"How is he?" Ginny asked Pomphry as she applied a goo to Ron's burns from the brain.

"He will be fine. Thoughts and emotions can leave deeper scarring than anything," Pomfrey explained. Emma snorted.

"How did it get off, though?" Ron wondered.

"I got it off," Emma said.

"How?"

"I asked," she said. The others looked at her like she had cracked. _Not quite,_ she thought. Even though Luna and Emma were not hurt with the except of some minor cuts and bruises, they all stayed in the Hospital wing to hang out. Harry joined them an hour later after talking with Dumbledore. Emma made sure Pomfrey didn't give her a sleeping draught since she didn't want to give up her mental control.

Using his invisibility cloak, Draco snuck into the hospital wing. "Hey, are you alright?" he asked as he sat on her bed.

Emma smiled. "You know I am," she said.

"I just wanted to see for myself." There was a pause as they just sat on the bed together. "I know what you felt when you lost him. I actually wish I got to know him. We were cousins after all . . . What are we going to do now?" he said worriedly.

"I don't know. Hopefully your mom will still be able to keep your aunt Bella away," Emma whispered. The fear and anxiety and panic resonated through both of them.

Ginny stirred in the bed next to Emma. Draco kissed Emma and then slipped the cloak back on and left the hospital.

The next morning as soon as Emma woke up, Dumbledore asked for her to come to his office. "Good morning, Emma. Chocolate?" he asked wearily. Emma took a large handful as she sat. "How are you, Emma?"

Emma knew he was genuinely worried about her as well. "I am . . .fine. I miss Sirius, and wish he was still here, I can't believe he's gone . . . but I have been around death enough to know I have to go on with my life. And fight," Emma added.

Dumbledore nodded. "Yes. We do need to fight. That is what I wished to discuss with you."

"Sir, if it is about Harry, which I know it is, please just ask," Emma said. "No need to beat around the bush."

Dumbledore chuckled. "No use hiding anything from you. Yes, I do wish to discuss Harry. As you know, Snape was attempting to teach Harry occlumency, and it did not work," he started.

"Are you asking me to teach him?" Emma said quietly.

Dumbledore looked at her over his half-moon spectacles. "I think you might have a better chance at teaching him than even myself."

Emma sighed. "I was afraid of that. Sir, even if you ordered me to teach him I wouldn't do it. The best thing about Harry is how he is very emotional, and I won't take that away from him."

"That is the answer I expected from you," Dumbledore admitted.

"I _do_ have an idea, professor," Emma said hesitantly. "I know another way I can help Harry." She had been thinking about it while she slept.

Dumbledore raised an eyebrow.

"I can protect him while he dreams, since that is when he is the most vulnerable. I can guard over him," Emma said. Dumbledore set his fingertips together as he thought over the idea. Emma knew that while he wasn't sure about it, the need to keep Harry protected was extreme right now and took precedence over everything. She could feel the wheels churning in Dumbledore's mind as he thought over this from every angle.

"Do you think you could do it over the summer as well?" Dumbledore asked softly.

Emma leaned back to think about it. "Yes. Here at school, it isn't as difficult because I can stay in the common room, but during the summer I have to find a way to be close to him. And I highly doubt the Dursleys would welcome a nighttime visitor," Emma said with a grin.

Dumbledore chuckled. "I doubt they would. And Mrs. Figg is probably too far away. I will be taking Harry to the Weasley's very early into the summer, and I am sure Molly will permit anything that protects Harry."

"I can find a way of getting close to Harry during the summer. Do not fret, sir," Emma said.

Dumbledore nodded. "Very well then. If it becomes too daunting then we will make other arrangements. I do not want you to hurt yourself, Emma. And I do not want Voldemort to know of your presence, either."

Emma laughed. "Even Harry will be unaware of my presence, sir. You have no worries."

Emma walked back up to the hospital wing to check on how everyone was doing. Everyone was reading the paper when Emma walked in. "Wonder what happened to her?" Ron asked pointing to Umbridge. Emma grinned. She had seen Umbridge's nightmares the night before and knew exactly what happened.

Emma walked up to Umbridge's bed. Umbridge just stared at her. "What do you think she is doing?" Neville whispered.

"You don't like my kind, and we don't like the bigots like you," Emma whispered in her ear. "It is your poor understanding that makes people hide who they are." Umbridge's eyes went wide.

"It's a sweet irony that leaves a nice, tingling sensation when your own bigotry is what did this to you," Emma whispered. "To think you could have kept your mouth shut and avoided all of this . . . the centaurs who you ridiculously insulted in their own home, and me, 'the soul sucking creature'," Emma said deathly quiet. "I can act monstrously, but you are the true monster," she whispered. Umbridge started panicking and sweating as the events of the past night unfolded again in her mind but felt even more real than when they had occurred. Everyone heard her let out a scream and then fall asleep.

Emma walked off after making sure she would forget the fact Emma was there talking with her.

"What did you do to her?" Hermione asked.

"Just showed her how wrong her misconceptions are," Emma said and caught the chocolate frog Ron tossed her.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Emma was at the Gryffindor table and watched as Draco confronted Harry over his father being sent to Azkaban. _'Draco! Back off!' she reprimanded._

_'Emma, it is his fault that now my dad, and the only thing keeping me from being forced to join Voldemort, is now in jail. You know Bella is going to use this somehow.'_

_'I know, Draco, I know,' Emma thought comfortingly. 'But listen to me. If he hexes you, and I end up with some sort of matching hex on me, how are we going to explain that? We just have to see how this plays out.'_

Emma watched as, thankfully, Draco walked off hex-free.

Harry, Ron, and Hermione boarded the train back to go back home and found a compartment with Ginny, Luna, and Neville. Harry was tossing his trunk up when he looked out and saw Emma with Pippin at her heels looking for a compartment. _Hmm, I don't think she usually sits with anyone, well, she did say she sat with Luna sometimes. _" Hey, Emma! We found one here," he called out. He saw Emma shoot him a rare, wide grin and come inside.

Everyone squished comfortably inside. Ginny and Luna did a quiz from the quibbler, while Harry and Ron played wizard chess, Hermione read a book, and Neville and Emma talked about some festival.

"Emma, I've been meaning to ask you," Harry said, "Did your dad ever come back? How did his, uh, _work_ go abroad?" Harry, Ron, and Hermione figured out that her dad was one of the people trying to convince wizards abroad about Voldemort return.

Emma smiled. "He arrived back in London right after New Years, when we went back to Hogwarts," Emma said. "His _work_ went fine, better than some had thought. He is leaving again, though, at the end of the week." She lowered her voice, "now he is trying to see if we can get any support from different countries instead of trying to convince them of his return."

"How do you handle him being gone all the time?" Harry asked.

Emma shrugged. "I miss him, but in some ways, I have been an orphan all my life."

Harry looked at her as she returned to talking with Neville. _Maybe we have more in common than I originally thought, _Harry thought, but his thoughts returned to the game as Ron's queen captured his rook.

Harry and them filed off the train. "Bye Harry!" Neville and Luna, who Harry thought were getting along very well, shouted as they left.

"Harry!" Emma hollered for him to come over where her and her father were standing.. "Da, Harry. Harry, this is me da," Emma said with a grin.

"It tis a pleasure to finally meet you, Harry. I hope to see you around more." Riley said with a friendly grin that reminded Harry of Emma.

"Harry, if you ever need to talk, I am always here to listen," Emma whispered in his ear as she hug him. "Anytime."

Harry nodded. "Thanks, Emma," he managed to whisper before the Weasley gang pulled him into various hugs.

"Ready to go home?" Riley asked. "I want to hear _everything_. Especially this battle you went through. I want to know _what _it was you were _thinking_," He said. Emma laughed as they apparated to their house.

zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

Author's Notes: End of year 5! Year 6 will be up around tomorrow. Big, BIG thank you to everyone who ever reviewed! _KRP, Childofthekng, Professor Epona, Amarthiel, SongxOfxGlory, BornBlue, Snuffles-Sweetie, Potter Fan Bo Pinky, AnimeCrazy88, IceBall19, erica, Kathleen, Princess Kaira, year1989Rocks, Daffodilsweetie45, Draco's-Kitten, Amanda224466, Black-glass-rose._ Sorry if I forgot anyone! All of your reviews were inspirational and entertaining! Thanks!

Potter Fan Bo-- Sorry! Well, maybe this chapter. If not, hopefully year 6 will have some stuff. Hmmm . . . maybe I'll start leaving more cliffhangers : )

AnimeCrazy-- Thank you! I hate the scene too, but JK wrote it. Year 6! We'll just have to see how everything works out ::evil grin::

Snuffles-Sweetie-- yes, Harry is aggravatingly stupid sometimes : )

Born Blue-- Thanks! It's hard re-writing deaths, especially when I like the characters! (First Cedric, then Sirius, later Dumbledore . . . ) I'm glad it was good, though. Thanks!

Song Of Glory-- You have officially inflated my ego! It totally made my day : ) Yup, Harry finds out next year! (But! . . . I'm not going to say when, he-he ::evil cackle::)

Amarthiel-- Hopefully not to many people will hate my interpretation of Snape! I'm worried / year 7 has a lot of my own personal interpretations too. Oh well. As for Draco and Emma next year . . . things are stressfull (to say the least).

Professor Epona-- I hope you liked the Umbridge part this chapter! Thank you!

KRP-- It was slightly dramatic, but I couldn't resist putting that in. I don't think it will be that dramatic again.


	21. Trailers

I had started out with many, many previews, my beta picked the best three : ) Look for year 6 (which I'll probably get up tomorrow, Thursday) called Truths Revealed.

**Trailer 1:**

Emma rubbed her left forearm. She felt a burning, prickling feeling and knew Draco had been marked. Emma shut her eyes and opened them cautiously, thinking of how the best way to hide the mark from her father. _Deep breaths, deep breaths. _Emma peered down at her arm . . . . . . .A tear ran down her cheek.

**Trailer 2:**

Emma found a chair in the corner, and before she knew it she fell asleep. "Do you think she is alright?" Neville asked Ginny. He, Ginny, Dean, and Seamus were grabbing a butterbeer when they saw Emma asleep.

"I would think so, she did good today didn't she?" Dean said.

"Hermione says she hasn't been coming in till the early morning. She hasn't been sleeping much the entire year," Ginny whispered. The others looked shocked.

"Why would she do that?" Seamus asked. Ginny shrugged. "Should we talk to her?" Seamus asked.

"If she starts getting worse. One nap isn't a bad thing," Ginny said trying to draw the attention away from Emma.

**Trailer 3:**

Harry watched Emma come early to dinner, eat barely enough to keep a bird alive, and then scamper out again. Hermione, who he was sitting with today while Ron and Lavender were making out at the other end of the table, had spent the entire day telling Harry every odd thing Emma had ever done and why they shouldn't care what her and Draco did.

"Why does she bother you so much? The only other person I've seen you get so upset over have been Lavender and Fleur, and Ron has never shown any interest in Emma," Harry asked defensively. As angry as he was with Emma he didn't like Hermione talking bad about her. Hermione glared at him. _Okay, so maybe Ron has nothing to do with Hermione's feelings towards Emma._


	22. Series Titles

_I have decided to put the titles to all of the Potter Family Saga (a.k.a Emma series) in one handy location._

Emma Year Titles

Year 1: The Year My Life Began

Year 2: Secrets Revealed

Year 3: Past Meets Present

Year 4: When Irish Eyes Are Crying

Year 5: Uniting with My Dark Half

Year 6: Truths Revealed

Year 7 (my version): The End of it All

Year 7 (Deathly Hallows Version): Betrayal by Blood

Series Sequel (not yet posted): Meet the Parents


End file.
